


A Family to Love

by SassyHimeSama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Animagus, Animagus Harry Potter, Characters to be added, Dimension Travel, Good Peter Pettigrew, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marauders' Era, Mature rating for a reason, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Neutral Potter family, Neutral black family, Out of Character Peter Pettigrew, Potter Family Goblin friends, Protective Neville Longbottom, Rape/Non-con Elements, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Seer Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Friendship, Slightly Unstable Harry Potter, Time Travel, gender apathetic characters, update when I have a chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyHimeSama/pseuds/SassyHimeSama
Summary: Harry and Rose Potter were done. They can not take the lying, Stealing and the cheating anymore. After one last accusation from the Daily Prophet they, along with Neville and Luna, decide it's time to go back. Back to a time where there was family around and someone would have their backs. Let's see if Lady Magic favors them and their journey through their adventures Healing, Finding love, and having the life they should have had all along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my Beta reader CeeCee for all your hard work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this is the new Chapter 1. Thanks to my Beta Reader CeeCee for dealing with my crap.

Harry sighed as he sat at Potter Manor watching Ginny fly around on her broom. Lately, he hadn't been feeling right. He felt like he was missing something, a whole other half of him. It kept him up at night and made it hard for him to focus on anything. The only thing he could ever really focus on were Potter family matters. Smiling to Ginny and waving his hand, he watched her beam and start flying around again. Once her attention was off of him again, he focused back on his inner thoughts. Why couldn't he focus? He looked over as he heard a small pop. Looking and seeing that it was Luna, he smiled happily and he stood up. "Hello, Luna."

 

"Hullo Harry, can we speak inside?" Luna asked in the airy tone she almost always used. But Harry noticed something different. She was tense and she seemed to keep glancing at Ginny.

 

"Luna, everything okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

 

"Not out here. Please." Luna said in a weak tone. Harry nodded and led Luna inside. "Your office...please," Luna asked weakly.

 

"Of course," Harry said guiding her to the office. He opened the door and she rushed in and waited for him to walk in. Harry closed the door behind him and threw up repelling charms and silencing charms. "Luna what's wrong. You're never this jumpy or skittish."

 

"Harry, you need to get to Gringotts," Luna said in a hurried tone.

 

"The goblins hate me, Luna. They would kill me if I even stepped within two feet of their doors," Harry in a calm tone.

 

"That's been fixed. Please, Harry. You'll go insane if you don't," Luna insisted.

 

"Luna I won't go insa-" Harry was cut off by Luna grabbing his hand.

 

"Harry!" She looked scared and on the verge of crying. "You're missing half of you, right?"

 

Harry tensed at this and looked at Luna. "Luna what's going on… Please tell me." It had been three years since the fall of Voldemort and he just wanted to relax and not be harassed anymore.

 

"Harry, you have family alive... That's all I can say on the matter. I-" Luna's voice was cut off and she sobbed.

 

"I understand, Luna. No need to force yourself. Do I just have to go to Gringotts? Who do I need to talk to?" Harry asked looking at Luna.

 

"Ragnok. He'll guide you. Don't take Hermione, Ron or Ginny. Please!" Luna said worried as she looked at Harry.

 

Harry looked at Luna and sighed as he examined her. Luna was like a little sister to him and it upset him to see her like this. "Luna, I trust you, I always will… Come with me to Gringotts?" Harry said looking at her.

 

"Can we bring Neville too?" Luna asked with a shaky voice. "He can help us..."

 

"Sure, I trust Neville too," Harry said with a nod to his head. Neville stood by his side when Ron and Hermione wouldn't. If anyone asked Harry who the real golden trio was, it would be Neville, Luna and him. "Get him and meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in 30 minutes. If I am not there after 35 minutes, come find me." Harry said looking at Luna.

 

"Okay, Harry. If you need ideas, just tell Ginny you're going to go accept a job or something. She's been over my house ranting about it," Luna said in her airy tone.

 

"I probably might just use that, Luna," Harry said smiling softly. "I just hope nothing at Gringotts throws me through a loop," Harry said with a soft sigh. Luna giggled at this and made her way out of the room. Only to be stopped by Ginny standing in the way. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

 

"Why were you two in there alone?" Ginny said with a glare.

 

"Well, Luna here was hounding me to get a job already so you would stop coming to rant at her about it. She finally managed to convince me that if I don't accept a job by the end of the day, I am going to be working for her paper."

 

"Oh!" Ginny perked up and beamed. "Good! I was worried about that. Thank you, Luna."

 

"No problem, Ginny," Luna turned and gave Harry a look. "Don't forget," she said before leaving.

 

"Forget what?" Ginny asked when Luna left.

 

"Luna wants to make sure I actually do it so she has recruited Neville along with the pursuits," Harry grumbled.

 

"Well I'll go with you then," Ginny said with a smile.

 

"Nah, I know you want to practice. Go ahead and do that while I go do this boring stuff. When we get back I'll probably even be up for a seekers game if you want," Harry said with a smile.

 

"Oh! Okay!" Ginny said smiling happily.

 

Harry smiled and nodded his head before grabbing a couple of things. "I'll be back before you know it, love." Harry kissed her cheek and she smiled happily. Harry walked out of the room but before he closed the door, he could hear her muttering under her breath about him being a bastard. Harry closed the door fully and walked over to the floo. Over the years, he had learned how to properly go through the floo network, thanks to Neville. Walking out of the floo, he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and saw Neville and Luna there waiting for him.

 

"Hello, Harry," Neville said with a weak smile.

 

"Okay, not you too," Harry said nervously.

 

"We have a good reason to be like this, Harry, now come on," Neville said as he started to walk to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Luna wrapped her arm around Harry's and they walked along. People started to whisper in the alley as the small group passed them, Harry already knew that they were whispering about Luna being on his arm.

 

"We are almost there, Harry," Luna said with a soft excited smile. It made him smile softly as well. Walking closer to the Bank, Harry saw the Goblins tense. Harry couldn't help but bite his lip as he thought of the book that Neville had shown him. Stopping in front of the Guard Goblins, Harry took a deep breath and noticed everyone was watching. Bowing his head, Harry didn't hold his tongue.

 

"$ _I am sorry about breaking in and entering your bank and the damages I have caused. I would please like to see Ragnok to discuss negotiations._ $" Harry could tell people were surprised that he knew Gobbledegook.

 

"$ _You would have been escorted there, Lord Potter, for we cannot trust thieves, but your Debt has already been paid and your family has been declared Goblin Friend to the Goblin Nation._ $" One of the guards said.

 

"$ _I_ underst _\- Wait! What? Who paid it off? Who caused all of this to happen?_ $" Harry said before standing back up looking confused.

 

"$ _Go speak to Chief Ragnok, he will explain._ $" The goblin guard said standing back at his post.

 

"That's a change..." Harry said worriedly.

 

"What?" Neville asked as he led them all into the bank.

 

"The Potter Family is now Goblin Friend," Harry said a little worried.

 

"That's good," Neville said walking along, "that will speed up our meeting with Ragnok."

 

"Neville, what's going on?" Harry said looking at Neville and Luna worried.

 

"You'll know soon, Harry. Just know a family member really needs your help right now," Luna said patting his arm.

 

Harry just sighed and let them lead him to what looked like a medical wing. "Good you brought him!" A Raspy voice barked out.

 

"Sorry it took so long, Healer Sharpfang, how is he?" Luna asked rushing over to where the body was.

 

"Getting weaker and weaker." the Healer growled out. "Get over here, young Lord Potter. I need to scan you and fix what has been broken." Harry looked confused but Neville pushed him closer to the Goblin Healer.

 

"Can someone PLEASE explain what's going on?!" Harry said looking at everyone. That was until his eyes landed on the body. Gasping softly he recognized it as one of Luna and Neville's friends. Harry didn't know how long he was staring but he shook his head when the healer snapped in front of his face. Turning his attention to the healer, he blinked confusedly.

 

The healer huffed and spoke once again. "That is Rose Charlus Potter, your twin. I healed most of your injuries that have lingered so the Twin Link should snap in place so-" Harry fell to the group with a heartbreaking sob as he clutched his head. "Looks like it snapped in place." The goblins said with a huff.

 

Harry could feel himself being levitated to a bed and when he felt a body next to him he curled up against it. The pain slowly died in his head as he felt this person next to him and he started to breathe heavily.

 

"Harry are you okay?" He registered Luna ask.

 

"Lu-Lu?" A weak voice called out. Harry turned his attention to the body next to him only to see green eyes looking right back at him.

 

"Yes, Rosie?" Luna said with a giggle.

 

"Is...Is this really..." Rose seemed to whimper.

 

'We are twins?' Harry thought to himself looking at Rose.

 

'Haddy! it is you!' Rose started sobbing as Harry looked at the male shocked.

 

"Haddy?" Harry asked confused.

 

"Healer Sharpfang, I think we need Ragnok and maybe a Medical Examination on their magical core," Luna said with a soft smile.

 

"$ _SnaggleTooth, Go get my Husband! Tell him it's about the Potters and if he doesn't come running, I'll gut him myself!_ $" Sharpfang spoke to the guard at the door. The guard nodded his head in respect before hurrying off. She walked over and got the potion ready. She separated it into three dosages the third having over fifty percent of the potion. "One of you will have to give this to one of the boys. " The goblin said looking at Luna and Neville.

 

"I'll give it to Rose," Luna said with a kind smile.

 

"I've got Harry," Neville said with a nod. The healer nodded her head before giving both of them a part of the potion. They both made sure Rose and Harry drank the potion. Once it was, gone the Goblin Healer nodded her head. Luna Helped Rose sit up and Neville helped Harry.

 

"I'm here, how are they?"

 

Harry looked up to see none other than Ragnok. "My head hurts can someone please explain what's going on?"

 

"Well, look at this and tell me what you think is going on." Healer Sharpfang said as she handed Harry a parchment paper.

 

_Medical Magic Checkup for **Hadrian James Potter**_

**_Name_ **

_Hadrian James Potter_

**_Birthday_ **

_31 July 1980_

**_Parents_ **

_James Fleamont Potter_

_Lily Potter Née Evans_

**_Family Ties_ **

_Rosette Charlus Potter (Magical Twin Brother)_

_Henry Potter (Grandfather)_

_Fleamont Potter (Grandfather)_

_Euphemia Potter (Grandmother)_

_James Potter (Father)_

_Lily Potter Née Evans (Mother)_

**_Godparents_ **

_Sirius Black_

_Alice Longbottom_

**_Family Magic(s)_ **

_Potter_

_Peverell_

_Black_

_Slytherin_

_Gryffindor_

_Ravenclaw_

_Hufflepuff_

**_Claimed Titles_ **

_Potter (Lordship)_

**_Status_ **

_Pureblood_

**_Creature Inheritance_ **

_Note* This person has been blocked from getting their Inheritance._

_Possible Inheritances: Kitsune (Potter), Draken (Peverell), Incubus (Black), Tengu (Ravenclaw), Naga (Slytherin), Shape-shifter (Hufflepuff), Ifrit (Gryffindor)_

**_Mate Connections_ **

_Note* This person has been blocked from getting their Inheritance._

_Information unknown_

**_Magical Blocks_ **

_Magical Core (80% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Family Mind Connection (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore 20% broken)_

_Creature Inheritance (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Skills/Abilities_ **

_Parseltongue (Peverell, Slytherin)_

_Parselmagic (Peverell, Slytherin)_

_Healing (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff)_

_Wandless Magic (Ravenclaw, Lady Magic)_

_Metamorphmagus (Black)_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)_

_Charms (Ravenclaw, Mother)_

_Transfiguration (Gryffindor, Father)_

_Potions (Slytherin, Father)_

_Mage Site (Hufflepuff, Mother)_

_Invisibility (Peverell)_

_Shapeshifting (Peverell)_

_Illusion (Peverell)_

**_Physical Injuries_ **

_Broken left arm – 3 times (ages 5, 6, 8)_

_Broken right arm – (age 7)_

_4 broken ribs total – (ages 6, 7, 10)_

_Skull fracture – (age 6)_

_Crushed fingers of the right hand (age 6)_

_Broken left leg – 2 times (ages 6 and 9)_

_Broken right ankle – (age 6)_

_Shattered right knee – (age 6)_

_Burns – hands, arms, torso, and back (over a period of 6 years, Not recent)_

_Scars – back and chest (over a period of 6 years, Not recent)_

_Concussion – 5 total (over a period of 5 years, Not recent)_

_Severe anal tears – (over a period of 3 years, Not recent)_

_Various internal injuries – (over a period of 14 years)_

_Severely malnourished_

_Vitamin deficiency_

Anaemia

_Stunted growth_

_Calcium deficiency_

**_Potions and Spells_ **

_Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore – Administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Love Potion keyed to Ginevra Weasley – Administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Loyalty Potion keyed to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger – Administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Ignorance Potion keyed to Rosette Potter - Administered by Albus Dumbledore - Broken_

_Intelligence Inhibitor Potion – Administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Loyalty Potion keyed to the Light side – Administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Loyalty Potion keyed to the Weasleys – Administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Confundus Charm_

_Obedience Charm and Potion keyed to Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, and Dudley Dursley – Administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Obliviate – (over the course of 6 years with a total of 60 times)_

_Hate potion keyed to Slytherin, Potters, Blacks - Administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Mate Block Potion - Administered by Albus Dumbledore_

 

Harry stared at the paper trying to make sense of it. "Can we get these potions, spells, and blocks off of me?" Harry found himself asking.

 

"It is possible, Lord Potter. Anything else you wish to do today?" Ragnok asked.

 

"Dissolve my marriage with Ginevra Weasley, I...I need to get everything back in order... I..." Harry was suddenly overwhelmed, letting the parchment fall from his hands he covered his face. He had no idea where to start with all of this. He felt a hand on his back rubbing it soothingly.

 

"It's okay, Harry. We can get through this," Neville said softly.

 

"Neville, could you take care of this...Don't let Ginny have anything...I want my money back...I want everything back." Harry said softly as he tried to focus.

 

"Harry if you want me to do this, I am going to need a couple of things," Neville said getting to be eye level with Harry.

 

"What do you need Nev?" Harry asked looking at the Longbottom Lord.

 

"Remember what I said about only family being allowed in their accounts unless they have permission," Neville asked looking at Harry.

 

That was right, Neville wasn't a Potter. Harry stared at Neville for a moment before pulling the male to sit on the bed. "Have a knife?"

 

"Yes, but wh-" Neville started asking but was cut off by Harry.

 

"Give it."

 

"Harry, what are you doing?" Neville asked as he gave Harry the knife. Luna just giggled as she made her way over to where they were. Rose just watched curiously not wanting to interrupt this.

 

Harry cut his and Neville's thumb before putting them together, "I, Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the House of Potter, hereby adopt Neville Frank Longbottom into the House of Potter as my blood adopted brother. May Lady Magic and Lady Fate look kindly upon us and give us their blessing. So mote it be."

 

Neville looked at Harry with wide eyes before he felt a tugging on his Magic and he quickly spoke, "I, Neville Frank Longbottom, Lord of the House of Longbottom, hereby adopt Hadrian James Potter into the House of Longbottom as my blood adopted brother. May Lady Magic and Lady Fate look kindly upon us and give us their blessing. So mote it be."

 

"I, Hadrian James Potter, hereby allow Neville Frank Longbottom-Potter access to the Potter archives and management." Their magic seemed to calm down and have a low buzzing to it. It made Harry warm inside and he couldn't help but smile softly.

 

Before Neville could protest any, Luna pulled Neville's hand back and she put her cut thumb against Harry's. "I, Luna Pandora Lovegood, Lady of the House of Lovegood, hereby adopt Hadrian James Potter into the House of Lovegood as my blood adopted brother. May Lady Magic and Lady Fate look kindly upon us and give us their blessing. So mote it be." Luna said with a giggle.

 

Harry smiled and didn't hesitate, "I, Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the House of Potter, hereby adopt Luna Pandora Lovegood into the House of Potter as my blood adopted sister. May Lady Magic and Lady Fate look kindly upon us and give us their blessing. So mote it be."

 

"I, Luna Pandora Lovegood, hereby offer Hadrian James Potter and Rosette Charlus Potter sanctuary from the wizarding world in my home. So mote it be." Before Harry could protest Luna pulled her hand away from his with a giggle.

 

"Luna! I was fine at the manor!" Harry complained softly.

 

"But that is where Rose is staying, silly," Luna said with a giggle. Luna turned and looked at Neville with a smile as she held out her hand. Neville just sighed as he put his thumb to hers. "I, Luna Pandora Lovegood, Lady of the House of Lovegood, hereby adopt Neville Frank Longbottom into the House of Lovegood as my blood adopted brother. May Lady Magic and Lady Fate look kindly upon us and give us their blessing. So mote it be."

 

"I, Neville Frank Longbottom, Lord of the House of Longbottom, hereby adopt Luna Pandora Lovegood into the House of Longbottom as my blood adopted sister. May Lady Magic and Lady Fate look kindly upon us and give us their blessing. So mote it be." Neville said finishing it off.

 

"Oh shush, Haddy," Rose said finally speaking up in a raspy voice as he pulled his twin closer.

 

"Rose...?" Harry looked at the male worried.

 

"Yes, Haddy?" Rose said softly

 

"Do..." _'Do you have blocks on you too?'_ Harry looked at his twin nervously.

 

"Yes, But Healer Sharpfang took them off me already. My Creature Inheritance won't start until your blocks come off and it's painful." Rose whimpered.

 

"Speaking of, come along Lord Potter," Healer Sharpfang levitated Harry and carried him to another room.

 

"You think he will be okay?" Rose asked worriedly.

 

"He will be, Rose," Luna said with a soft smile.

 

"But Luna... I was with him this whole time and he didn't even notice me all throughout school," Rose whimpered.

 

"Rose, Dumbledore gave you a low presence potion. He then gave Harry an ignorance potion. You can't blame him for that." Neville said softly looking at Rose.

 

"I know but it still hurts... I was even there with Sirius," Rose whimpered pulling his knees up.

 

Luna sighed softly and walked over and sat next to Rose and cuddled him. "We were all there, Rosie. Just give him time, okay? Harry will come around after the blocks are off him. He felt off when I went to go get him." Luna said softly.

 

"Is he okay?" Rose whimpered.

 

"I think the twin connection was starting to hurt him. I sensed he felt empty and his reaction when I told him indicated that it was the exact thing you were feeling when you brought it to our attention." Luna said looking at Rose. "Before you get started on the accounts, Neville, we have to do Rosie too! He doesn't have to accept us into his house but it will make the bond stronger, so you better do it Rosie!" Luna said with a smile as she took the dagger and cut her thumb again. Walking over to Rose She cut his thumb and pressed them together. "I, Luna Pandora Lovegood, Lady of the House of Lovegood, hereby adopt Rosette Charlus Potter into the House of Lovegood as my blood adopted brother. May Lady Magic and Lady Fate look kindly upon us and give us their blessing. So mote it be." Luna said with a giggle.

 

Rose sighed but didn't hesitate, "I, Rosette Charlus Potter, Member of the House of Potter, hereby adopt Luna Pandora Lovegood into the House of Potter as my blood adopted sister. May Lady Magic and Lady Fate look kindly upon us and give us their blessing. So mote it be."

 

Neville sighed and took the dagger and cut his thumb again and pressed it to Rose's thumb, "I, Neville Frank Longbottom, Lord of the House of Longbottom, hereby adopt Rosette Charlus Potter into the House of Longbottom as my blood adopted brother. May Lady Magic and Lady Fate look kindly upon us and give us their blessing. So mote it be."

 

"I, Rosette Charlus Potter, Member of the House of Potter, hereby adopt Neville Frank Longbottom into the House of Potter as my blood adopted brother. May Lady Magic and Lady Fate look kindly upon us and give us their blessing. So mote it be." Rose finished off. "Welcome to the family, you two," Rose said softly with a smile.

 

"Well, Harry is getting the blocks off. Ragnok, I need everything on the Potter Accounts. Would you mind getting the other files as well, Harry isn't that big into accounting so I might as well do those for him too. You were here when Harry gave me permission." Neville said as he pulled up a chair by the bed.

 

"Of course," Ragnok spoke to another goblin quickly and then walked over and sat down himself. "One of my trusted managers is getting those files. Is there anything you need to be addressed now?"

 

"Yes, the marriage annulment," Neville said as he looked at Ragnok.

 

"Yes," Ragnok snapped his fingers and two pieces of paper appeared.

 

"Since you are a high ranked member of the Potter Family now, I can just have you and Lady Lovegood-Potter over there sign the annulment papers. If the terms are acceptable, that is." Ragnok said with a smirk. Neville raised his eyebrow and looked at the paper. "Everything looks about right. Make sure Ginevra doesn't get anything." Neville said as the goblin that Ragnok had sent off came back with seven files. Neville groaned as he saw how thick those files were. "Luna, does the Lovegood Account need to be managed too?" Neville asked looking at the blonde haired woman.

 

"No, the Lovegood Manager has it. Thank you for thinking about me though, Neville." Luna said before crawling into the bed and cuddling Rose. "This is going to be so much fun," Luna said with a soft smile.

 

"What is, Luna?" Rose asked confused.

 

"Well-" Luna lifted her head and looked to the door smiling as Healer Sharpfang walked in with Harry and laid him on the bed with Luna and Rose.

 

"You two drink these, you'll be going through your Creature Inheritances here so I can monitor you both," she said, looking at them both as she held up a dreamless sleep and a pain reducer potion. Both of the twins nodded their heads and did as the healer asked.

 

It wasn't long before Harry and Rose started to whimper. They turned towards each other and pulled each other close clinging to each other as they started changing. "You might want to get some water... Lots of it," Luna said in her airy tone.

 

"She's not joking. We should move. 3 of the seven creatures are all fire types." Neville said, gathering the paperwork. He moved across the room and he sat down proceeding to go through the Black folder.

 

Luna got up and away from the bed as the sheets went up in flame. "It's ether Kitsune, Ifrit or Draken," Luna said with a soft smile.

 

"What do you think they are gonna be Luna?" Neville asked calmly as he kept working.

 

"Draken most likely. Harry shows possessive traits like a Draken Mother. Rose shows the submissiveness of one," Luna said calmly as Harry and Rose screamed out as wings ripped out of their backs and horns shot up from their heads. Neville looked up and took in the features before sighing.

 

"Okay, that narrows it down to two. Ifrit or Draken," Neville said looking back down at the paperwork.

 

"Oh it's gonna be Draken," Luna said confidently.

 

"Okay you bet on tails, I bet on feet. How much?" Neville said as he closed the Black file after writing some notes in it and putting it aside.

 

"Ten Galleons, of course," Luna said confidently.

 

"Fine." Neville placed the money on the table and Luna tossed a small pouch onto the same table.

 

It took around thirty minutes for them to get their answer. Harry and Rose screamed loudly as the rest of their robes tore completely as a tail appeared. "Damn it, Harry," Neville grumbled as Luna laughed happily.

 

"Don't be like that, Neville! You should be happy!" Luna said with a giggle as she skipped over and gathered her money. "This means they will wake up faster," Luna said with a soft smile.

 

"Yeah and everything is gonna be sore for them," Neville said as he examined the Peverell Folder. "You guys kept up the Peverell Accounts?" Neville asked curiously.

 

"You do not slack on the family that Death favors," Ragnok grumbled out.

 

"Scared of Death, are we?" Neville politely teased.

 

"All creatures should fear Death, but accept it. We have also kept up the Founders Accounts. They helped us build Gringotts after all," Ragnok stated.

 

"Wise words," Luna chimed in as Neville placed the rest of the folders on top of the Black folder before picking up the Potter folder.

 

"I dread this folder. It's the thickest one," Neville said with a sigh. He opened it and started to work.

 

Luna made her way over and smiled as Harry was the one who opened their eyes first. "Luna?"

 

"Hello, Harry," Luna said in a calming tone.

 

"What am I? What did I change into?" Harry rasped out.

 

"A Draken," Luna said softly. "Be careful your wings!" Luna said just a moment too late as Harry attempted to sit up and yelp out as his wing got pulled out.

 

"You stupid child!" Healer Sharpfang growled out as she walked over and pushed Harry to lay back down.

 

Rose opened his eyes and whimpered, "Haddy, stop moving," Rose whined out softly.

 

"Sorry, Rose." Harry softly said as he relaxed on the bed. He then turned his head and looked at the goblin and Luna. "So I'm a Draken...What does that mean?"

 

"It means you should claim the Peverell title as well," Luna said with a smile.

 

"Wait! What about me becoming an Animagus? I wanted to become one." Harry said worriedly.

 

"Well since you're a Draken, it won't be a herbivore. It will probably be a carnivore," Neville said from where he was sitting.

 

"You might even end up becoming a dragon if your Draken is strong enough," Luna said happily.

 

"He'll be a Maned wolf," Rose grumbled out.

 

"Right you already achieved your animagus form," Luna said with a pout.

 

"Who said our forms would be the same?" Harry asked confused.

 

"Haddy, we are Magical Twins. Everything about us is basically the same. The only differences are what is caused after we were born," Rose grumbled out. "That also means I'm a Draken...damn it," Rose whined, "I wanted to be a Kitsune," Rose whined softly.

 

"Well, how soon can they leave, Healer Sharpfang?" Luna asked looking at the goblin. "Soon, if he stops trying to get up!" She hissed out as she shoved Harry back down onto his stomach. Another Healer walked over and started to rub a potion into Rose's horns, Wings and Tail.

 

"What are you doing to Rose?" Harry asked.

 

"It's a Potion to help speed along the Inheritance. Normally a father would do this for their child but you two get to suffer through it with us," Healer Sharpfang said as she started on Harry's horns. Harry couldn't help but hiss out a little but calmed down when the throbbing stopped completely. Harry couldn't help but shiver when it felt like ice was put onto his wings.

 

"Oh my God! What is that?!" Harry said struggling not to scream and pull away.

 

"That is the potion working on your wings," Luna said with a giggle.

 

"Luna don't laugh, that is freezing cold!" Harry complained.

 

"I'm sorry, Harry," Luna said trying to hide her giggles. Harry yelped when the potion was put on his tail and Luna laughed out loud as the goblin scolded Harry about moving around.

 

"Luna, come sit down. Harry, lay still!" Neville said with a glare.

 

"Party pooper," Luna grumbled as she skipped over and she sat down next to Neville. Harry laid down still so the Healer could finish.

 

Once she was done, she huffed as she walked over and checked over Rose. Once she was done, she nodded her head, "alright, now both of you get your butts out of my Healing Chambers. Take my Husband with you!" She grumbled out.

 

They made their way out of the Healing Chambers. Rose walking beside Harry and Harry sticking close to Rose. _'Um, Rose?'_

 

Rose looked up and looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow _'Haddy?'_

 

_'Why haven't I noticed you at Hogwarts?'_

 

_'Dumbledore obviously. He put a low presence potion in my batch of potions instead of your ignorance potion.'_

 

_'Do you hate me?'_

 

_'No. It isn't your fault. It's Dumbledore's.'_

 

 _'I'm glad,'_ Harry took Rose's hand and held onto it.

 

_'Don't worry Haddy, I'll always be by your side. You can relax now.'_

 

_'Not until things get figured out, okay?'_

 

 _'Sure,'_ Rose thought with a soft smile. They walked into Ragnok's office and all four of them sat down.

 

"I found minimal errors in the others, but I have found multiple errors since your parents died," Neville said as he offered the Potter folder to Harry and Rose.

 

"How many?" Harry asked hesitantly as he took the folder.

 

"Well, I have found over nine errors each month. I've also noticed a pattern. I've summed it all up on the front page." Neville said as he rubbed his neck.

 

Harry flipped open the folder and looked at the first page. The longer he stared, the paler he got. Rose got up and looked over his brother's shoulder and he couldn't believe what he saw.

 

 

> _24,340G 13S 3K (120,000 pounds) to Vernon_
> 
> _24,340G 13S 3K (120,000 pounds) to Petunia_
> 
> _12,170G 6S 16K (60,000 pounds) to Dudley_
> 
> _24,340G 13S 3K (120,000 pounds) to Mrs. Figg_
> 
> _30,425G 16S 11K (150,000 pounds) to Molly Weasley_
> 
> _16,430G 10K (81,000 pounds) to Ginevra_
> 
> _18,255G 9S 11K (90,000 pounds) to Ron_
> 
> _18,255G 9S 11K (90,000 pounds) to Hermione_
> 
> _146,044G 10S 18K (720,000 pounds) to Bird Watchers Club_
> 
> _Total Expenses loss 314,604G 6S 28K_

 

"N-Neville… Do I have any money left?" Harry asked just barely above a whisper.

 

"All the transactions were small enough to no raise suspicion to anyone. If you want, the goblins can take back all that money." Neville said looking at Harry.

 

"I've lost everything that went to the Bird Watchers Club. I'm pretty sure that was the Order of the Phoenix," Harry said weakly.

 

"We can still get it, Lord Potter. You forget we control all the accounts here at Gringotts. We know every transaction," Ragnok said with a grin.

 

"Get what you can back," Rose said looking at Ragnok. "Charge interest as well. We will allow The Goblin Nation to take the interest to show our thanks."

 

"Nonsense. We will charge interest and let them go to the account." Ragnok said giving a pointed look to Rose.

 

"That's another thing. What happened to the Goblin Nation not welcoming thieves?" Harry asked confused. Ragnok looked at Harry before laughing.

 

"Harry, they are daring people to break in. That's not a warning, it's asking for foolish wizards to test their security. Yeah, they were upset but not because you broke in. They were upset because you stole their dragon that they were just about to retire and broke their ceiling that Helga Hufflepuff worked so hard on creating for them." Rose explained.

 

"Oh," Harry said as he sat back in the chair. "Well God, I feel stupid. Does it help that that part was not my idea and that it was, in fact, Hermione Granger's idea and that I was under all these manipulations?"

 

"Young Lord Potter, your twin has cleared up everything for you. We figured that since he had blocks and manipulations on him, then you must have had them as well. We declared the issues void until we could figure it out. Now that we know the culprits, we will spread the word," Ragnok said after he calmed down a bit.

 

"Okay, thank you for understanding, Cheiftan Ragnok," Harry said with a bow to his head.

 

"Oh stop that, Lord Potter. You and your little group are Goblin Friends," Ragnok said waving his small hand.

 

"Did you dissolve the marriage?" Harry asked looking at Neville.

 

"Yes, the notices just got sent out. I am sure the Aurors are there forcing Ginevra to move out," Neville said with a smile. Just as he said that, a horse Patronus came running in. "Here we go."

 

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE!" Harry winced at her voice and lowered his head. "DON'T THINK I WON'T TELL RON AND HERMIONE WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" The Patronus faded off and Harry sighed as he rubbed his neck.

 

"We didn't even seal the marriage. I've been holding off on it for weeks now. I'm either too tired or you two normally appeared when I needed an escape," Harry said with a soft smile.

 

"I would have never approved of her for my older brother," Rose said in a soft firm tone.

 

"Oh? And do you have anyone you fancy?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"No," Rose said in a firm tone. "I keep getting mistaken for the Boy-Who-Lived and the Boy-Who-Conquered, it's a major turn off."

 

"Sorry about that," Harry said letting his head rest on Rose's shoulder.

 

"It's fine," Rose said relaxing a bit. Their wings and tail were a pain in the ass but they managed. Looking at the group, Rose spoke. "Is that all for today?"

 

"Yes, we can finish up the rest tomorrow after everyone has time to adjust and register what has happened," Ragnok said with a bow of his head.

 

"Thank you again, Ragnok," Harry said as he stood up. The others got up as well and Harry sighed as he rubbed his neck.

 

"Come on, you two," Luna said excitedly as she took their hands.

 

"Goodbye, Ragnok," Harry said bowing his head a little.

 

"Goodbye Lord Potter, see you tomorrow," Ragnok said with a nod of his head.

 

Harry and Rose let Luna drag them along. "Luna, we should get something to eat," Rose said as he smiled as they walked along.

 

"I'm cooking at home," Luna said in a firm tone.

 

"Alright," Rose said in a defeated tone, not even wanting to attempt to argue with the female.

 

"You're not even going to argue?" Harry said looking at his twin as they were pulled out of the bank.

 

Neville laughed softly, "Rose learned never to argue with Luna." He said as he walked along with them.

 

"Neville, you're coming, right?" Luna said with a bright smile.

 

"Yes, sister dearest," Neville said with a soft smile making Luna beam.

 

"You all must call me that now. I won't answer to Luna from you three anymore," Luna declared before she apparated with Harry and Rose to her home with Neville following close behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner at the Lovegood house was wonderful. Luna wasn't lying though when she said this had been where Rose was staying. It upset Harry and when he asked about it, Rose ended up dumping all of his unwanted feelings upon Harry. The hate, the pain, the loneliness, everything that Harry made him feel because of the potions. Rose told Harry that it just felt natural to stay with Luna because she was more like a sister than a friend. Harry felt like a horrible twin that night. After dinner and the emotional outburst from the twins, Harry and Rose both looked into their inheritance. Rose looked through any and all books he could find while Harry experimented with Rose giving him pointers that he thought would help. Let's just say Luna and Neville put fire protection spells down that night.

 

When Luna woke up in the morning, she walked to Rose's room and she opened the door only to giggle. It seemed Harry didn't want to be away from Rose. Seeing them shift, she giggled more. "Morning, you two. Today's not going to be a good day, so relax while you can," Luna said before she walked away from the room.

 

"What does she mean by that?" Harry grumbled as he cuddled into Rose.

 

"Nothing good, obviously," Rose whined as he curled into his twin. They both couldn't get to sleep last night by themselves. So originally Harry came in to talk with Rose but they ended up falling asleep after they pulled the covers up.

 

"Nothing good ever happens to me," Harry grumbled. "Why can't I have a good day? First I find out Dumbledore was using me, then I find out my ex-wife and friends were stealing from me. The only good thing that happened so far, is I found out I have a twin and Neville and Luna are on my side!" Harry cuddled his twin and grumbled out, "if one more bad thing happens, everyone can solve their own fucking problems!"

 

"Come on Haddy, let's go eat breakfast, Luna will come in here ranting if we don't," Rose grumbled as he sat up and he crawled over Harry to get out of the bed.

 

Harry grumbled but he did as his twin said. Following Rose down the stairs, he sat down at the table and he rubbed his neck. "Luna, do you get the Daily Prophet here?"

 

"I should say no, but here," Luna gave him the Daily Prophet and Harry started reading it. It all looked fine until he got to an article.

 

_**Boy-Who-Lived Drama!** _

_**By Rita Skeeter** _

_Hello, my lovely readers! As you all might know, yesterday was an eventful day. Our own Savior graced us with his presence in the alley yesterday. He was seen beside Lord Longbottom and had Lady Lovegood draped on his arm. One would think that Lord Potter was cheating on his wife of three months, but everyone knows that Lady Lovegood is more of a sister to the Boy-Who-Lived. We saw them heading to the bank and I took this moment to follow them. Managing to follow them, I heard Lord Potter speaking Gobbledegook! The language of the Goblins, for those of you that don't know. It's a hard language to learn and a harder one to speak. We all know about Lord Potter's break-in at Gringotts before Voldemort was defeated (See page 3 for the full retelling of the event). I was shocked to see the Goblins allow Lord Potter to go in without an escort!_

_Sadly I was caught trying to follow them in. It seemed like they were in there for hours. I managed to spot Lady Potter heading towards the bank, so I hurried over. Maybe she would know what was going on with her husband? (See page 2 for a retelling of their wedding) I asked her what she was doing in the alley and she responded she was looking for her lost love. She also told us that he was starting to look for a job and that he would be home right after. I proceeded to tell her that he walked into the bank with Lady Lovegood and Lord Longbottom. She seemed shocked and worried at the same time. It made me wonder if our Savior was in safe hands. We all know about Lord Longbottom's efforts during the Battle against Voldemort. (See page 4 to read about the fall of Voldemort) Before I could ask Lady Potter if her husband was okay, a missive came from Gringotts and fell right into Lady Potter's hands. She was staring at it as if it was her worst fear as it sprang open and loudly started to read off what was going on. I was so shocked at the words. I am just going to write them and let you all decide on what to make of it._

 

> _Gringotts Legal Team_
> 
> _Dear Miss Ginevra Molly Potter née Weasley,_
> 
> _Our employer, Lord Neville Frank Longbottom-Potter, blood adopted brother to Lord Potter, wishes to Annul the marriage between Lord Hadrian James Potter and Ginevra Molly Potter née Weasley under the grounds of Non-Consummation, No Proper Consent to Entering the Marriage, and Fraud. Lady Luna Pandora Lovegood-Potter, blood adopted sister of Lord Potter, has accepted the Annulment and so has Lady Magic. We send this as your notice and as the public's notice that you are now Ginevra Molly Weasley once more. A letter has been sent to the_ aurors _to help you gather your things. The Goblins have also been sent to make sure you do not steal anything of Lord Potter's._
> 
> _Head of the Legal Team,_
> 
> _Longclaw._

_I was so surprised when I didn't see tears, but anger on Lady Potter - now Weasley's - face. I was even more surprised when two Aurors showed up and asked for Lady Weasley to go along with them. For those who don't know, there are two ways to break a marriage off. Divorce, which is common in the Wizarding World. Then there is Annulment. Annulment is a lot harder to get in the Wizarding World. Not only can you not file for it yourself, but you have to have a high ranked member of the family to do it. In this case, Lord Longbottom was a high ranked member being Blood adopted brother to the Lord of the House. Then having the Lady Luna Lovegood-Potter approve it made it impossible for Lady Weasley to fight it._

_After the now Ex-Lady Potter left, I turned my attention back to why I am writing this article. Lord Potter. I wondered why Lord Potter's blood adopted siblings would annul his marriage? The Potter Family is not known for annulling or even divorcing their significant others. In fact, I remember that the Potter's normally held long-lasting relationships. It made me curious about what was different about this relationship than all the other relationships that the Potter's have been in. With James and Lily, James was constantly chasing after his fair maiden. Quoting myself from a couple of months ago, Harry and Ginevra's relationship sort of just happened. But there is another common thing within the Potter Lines. The Potter's carry creature blood. Late Fleamont Potter was a Kitsune and his father before him was Draken. Maybe Harry didn't find his intended mate like he thought?_

_I was shocked out of my thoughts when I saw Lord Potter - in full Draken mode - walk out with Lady Lovegood and Lord Longbottom. I was as shocked as most of the other people on the streets when I saw a Potter look-a-like walking along with the Trio. Was this some Death Eater trying to get close to our Savior? Was it some Voldemort Sympathiser wanting to hurt our Boy-Who-Lived? I tried to get close to them so I could ask them questions but they apparated away before they could see me._

_Stay tuned my readers, I will try to get you more information about Lord Potter's new love life and this mysterious new stranger and his dark intentions with our Lord Potter._

 

Harry huffed as he tossed the paper away from him. "Rose, remember what I said this morning?"

 

"About the bad news and giving the Wizarding World the middle finger?" Rose asked after he swallowed his bite of eggs.

 

"Yeah, that's in effect now. I just got you and now they think your the Dark Lord or someone who is trying to kill me," Harry said as he started eating.

 

"So which hole are we going to go live in, brother mine?" Rose asked before taking another bite.

 

Harry swallowed his eggs before speaking, "not sure yet, maybe we can look at which Manors are away from the wizarding public."

 

"I have an idea," Luna said in an airy tone.

 

"What's that Lu-Lu? I love your ideas," Rose said with a smile.

 

"Yeah, I am sure it's better than what I can come up with," Harry said encouragingly.

 

"Let's go live with family," Luna said with a smile.

 

"Luna, as much as I love that idea, we are kind of lacking something," Harry said looking at Luna with soft eyes.

 

"What would that be, Hadrian?" Luna said with a smile.

 

"A Family. I have you, Neville and Rose." Harry said in a soft tone.

 

"Oh I have a ritual for that, Hadrian," Luna said with a smile.

 

"Luna, what are you planning?" Rose said with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Oh, nothing big. But I insist you take me and Neville. We'd just disappear if we didn't go and I'm having too much fun with my new brothers," Luna said happily.

 

"Like I would go anywhere without you and Neville," Rose said in a firm tone. "Haddy can they come with?!" Rose said looking at Harry.

 

Harry sighed as he looked at Luna and Rose. "What is this ritual, Luna?"

 

"Just a time travel ritual that keeps the travellers in that time. We can also combine it with a potion that will allow us to speak with Lady Magic and ask for her help." Luna said calmly.

 

"Luna! You can't just go jumping back in time!" Harry complained.

 

"It would be more of jumping dimensions, Harry. Don't worry so much. If we succeed, Lady Magic will help us out! It's your repayment for all the shit that's happened," Luna said with a smile.

 

"Luna, how are you always so sure of yourself?" Harry complained.

 

"Well, she is a seer, Haddy," Rose said as he finished off his plate.

 

_'Rose, do you really want to do this?'_

 

_'Haddy, I want to be with our family, I don't want all of this chaos. I want us to have a life together...please.'_

 

"Okay, fine. What do we need for this ritual and the potion, Luna?" Harry asked as he looked at the blonde haired female. He watched as Luna clapped her hands happily before running off to what he assumed was Luna's room.

 

"Thank you, Haddy," Rose said with a smile.

 

"No problem, Rosie," Harry said relaxing. It seemed to take Luna a moment to find the rituals so Harry and Rose, along with a sleepy Neville who wandered in, finished eating as she brought out two books. Harry grabbed them both and turned to the bookmarked page and he looked both the ritual and the potion over. "Both of these are doable."

 

"What's doable?" Neville asked slowly waking up and looking at the group.

 

"They want to travel back in time and stay there. Rose wants me to come and Luna wants you to come too," Harry explained.

 

"Hmmm sure, why not. I don't have much here since Gran died." Neville said, rubbing his neck.

 

"We won't be missing anything here guys, so shall we gather up everything?" Luna asked excitedly.

 

Neville and Harry looked at each other and they sighed, "alright, what do we need Harry?"

 

"Uhh oh here. For the potion, we need three Horn of Bicorns, two Adder's Forks, a pinch of African Sea Salt, a whole thing of Knotgrass, two Moondew petals, a whole Moonstone, a flask of Dragon Blood, a Dragon Horn, four sets of Fairy Wings, and two Runespoor Fangs. For the ritual, we need a small flask of blood from each of us, a bag of Unicorn Hair for the Ritual Markings on the floor, a Batwing and an Owlets wing for each of us, Rose Oil and Rose Thorns and Burning Sage, not to mention four focus stones. One for each of us," Harry said looking at them.

 

"I have the plants needed and the focus stone and Rose Oil," Neville said.

 

"I can easily get the creature things. My focus stone is always with me," Luna said with a soft smile.

 

"Okay that just leaves the sea salt and the moonstone. I have my focus stone, what about you?" Harry said looking at Rose.

 

"I have it and we can go get that while they get the rest," Rose said with a smile.

 

"Be careful you two," Luna called out before skipping out of the house and back to the shack in the back.

 

"Alright I'll see you guys when I get back," Neville said, getting up and leaving.

 

Rose stood up and Harry followed along not long after. "Alright let's head off then," Rose said with a smile.

 

They walked out of the house and headed past the apparition wards. Once past them, both Harry and Rose apparated to Diagon Alley. Arriving there, Rose wrapped his arm around his brother's arm and they walked along heading to the Apothecary. Walking in there, Harry started looking through the Moonstones while Rose walked over and picked up a small bag of the African Sea Salt. Heading over to where his twin was, he looked at the Moonstones and he pointed to the largest one.  _'Hows this one Haddy?'_

 

_'The potion called for a large full moonstone.'_

 

_'It's the largest and the fullest of this group.'_

 

_'Maybe we should check elsewhere?'_

 

_'Where else would we go, Haddy?'_

 

_'Slug and Jiggers? There is also another Apothecary in Carkitt Market and then we also have Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary in Knockturn Alley'_

 

 _'Slug and Jiggers, then Mr. Mulpepper's and if we don't find any there, we go to Carkitt Market.'_  Rose said with a nod to Harry.

 

"Alright, go buy it." He said as he rubbed his neck.

 

Rose smiled as he walked over and bought the Sea Salt before walking out with Harry. Walking along, they made their way to Slug and Jiggers and they looked around until they found the Moonstone. They both looked at it and they both sighed. None of these Moonstones looked good either.

 

_'Mr. Mulpepper's?'_

 

_'Mr. Mulpepper's'_

 

Both of them nodded and waved to the shop keeper before leaving and making their way to Knockturn Alley. On their way to the entrance though, they were stopped by none other than Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

 

"Harry! How could you!" Hermione started off, causing everyone to look at them.

 

"How could I do what? Annul a marriage I had no choice in?" Harry asked looking at Hermione calmly.

 

"You had a choice!" Hermione protested. "You're the one that proposed!"

 

"Yes Hermione, I proposed while under compulsions and potions! The same damn compulsions that made me stay with those abusive Muggles and fight in a damned war that I wanted NOTHING to do with! The same compulsions that took MY TWIN BROTHER away from me! Yes, I annulled the damned marriage! I don't even love her!" Harry ranted out glaring at the three of them.

 

"So you would let us suffer with Voldemort!" Ginny scratched glaring at Harry.

 

"I wouldn't be my problem! My family is made up of Purebloods! Mother wasn't a muggle-born like everyone thought!" Harry said, struggling not to start yelling at them.

 

"At least pay her for emotional distress!" Hermione countered.

 

"Oh no! I'm not paying you three a damned Knut! You two and that beast of a woman Ron calls his mother stole from my accounts since first year!" Harry said, his temper flaring and his wings started to expand making Harry look more threatening.

 

"Harry! Stop being impossible!" Hermione complained. "We didn't tak-" It was at this point that Rose spoke.

 

"YOU DIDN'T WHAT? We have proof that you took from us, Granger! The Goblins have declared us Goblin Friends and have brought up the bookkeeping for our accounts. Three Hundred Fourteen Thousand Six Hundred and Five Galleons are GONE." Rose was about the charge them but Harry pulled Rose back.

 

"Have fun dealing with the Goblins. Pray to your Gods they don't send you to the mines, they don't like liars and thieves." Harry growled out before shoving his way past the group. Rose followed along trying to calm himself down.

 

Making their way into Knockturn Alley, Rose finally managed to calm down some and they made their way into Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary. Walking over to where they saw the Moonstone, they sighed finally as Harry picked up a full Moonstone and walked over to the checkout counter.

 

"This is a big Moonstone boys." Mr. Mulpepper teased.

 

"Well I am hoping that it does the trick for what we use it for," Harry said with a smile.

 

"Would you boys like to use my floo to leave? It seems like there is a crowd gathering out there," Mr. Mulpepper said calmly.

 

"If you don't Mind, sir, I will be taking you up on that offer," Harry said his shoulders relaxing. Mr. Mulpepper nodded his head, gave Harry his change and guided the two to his floo.

 

"Here you boys go. Be safe now," Mr. Mulpepper said with a kind smile.

 

"Goodbye, Mr. Mulpepper," Rose said softly before both he and Harry flooed back to Luna's home just in time to see Neville walk back in.

 

"Welcome back," Neville said with a smile to Harry and Rose.

 

"Welcome back," Harry said with a nod.

 

"Alright, now that we have all of them, let's get started!" Luna said smiling as she walked in with a basket of all the things they needed.

 

"Luna, let's just make this clear. You were totally wanting to do this before the opportunity arrived...weren't you?" Rose said with a teasing smile.

 

"...Shut up Rose," Luna said with a pout, making Rose and Neville laugh.

 

"Luna, why would you wanna go in the past?" Harry asked confused.

 

"Probably because her boyfriend of two years broke up with her and now she has nothing here. She hates Ginny for hurting you and that's the only one that will talk to her beside us." Neville said looking at Harry after calming down from his laughing fit.

 

"What about you, Neville?" Harry asked confused.

 

"What's the point in staying? Gran's gone, mum and dad are still in the hospital...You guys are the only ones that I feel comfortable around. If you guys are gonna go, I'm gonna go with you," Neville said looking at Harry.

 

Harry sighed as he grabbed the book that the potion was in and opened it to the tabbed page. Looking it over, it was a basic potion. "I got the potion, it doesn't look like it has to sit for any amount of time and it doesn't have a long brewing time. Can you three get the ritual laid out?" Harry asked, looking at Rose, Luna, and Neville.

 

"Sure! We can do it in the basement," Luna said with a soft smile.

 

"Alright," Harry sorted through the piles and gathered all the things he needed for the potion and he let the others go downstairs to start creating the ritual circle. Lighting the fire with a low heat, he filled up the cauldron with water from his wand. Once it was full, he pocketed his wand and he grabbed the Bicorn Horns, a knife, mortar and pestle. He chopped up the Bicorn Horns into smaller pieces before putting them into the mortar and he started to grind them down to a fine powder. Once it was powdered down finely, he added it all into the cauldron. Looking at the recipe, he then grabbed the two Adder's Forks and started to dice them. Dicing them up was a struggle but he managed. Dumping them in the pot, he did as the instructions said and stirred the mixture clockwise four times. He watched as the liquid turned a neon purple. Pulling out the spoon, he grabbed the Fairy Wings and chopped them all. He dumped them into the cauldron and wiped the knife off.

 

Harry sighed as he grabbed the two Runespoor Fangs and he put them in the mixture and stirred the cauldron counter-clockwise four times, the mixture turning a light pink. He grabbed the Dragon Horn and started to grind it into a powder. It took him a moment but he managed to get into a powdered state. Dumping it into the cauldron, he looked at what was next. Oh god, the Moonstone. Looking at the giant rock, he sighed as he started to break it up. It took him about 30 minutes to properly make all of it into powdered dust. Harry panted as he added half the moonstone before adding the Dragon Blood. He then poured the rest of the Moonstone Dust into the cauldron. He stirred the liquid inside clockwise and saw the liquid turn a deep blue. Reading the recipe, he calmed down when it seemed to be going along great.

 

Harry added in the pinch of salt before chopping up the Knotgrass. He added the chopped Knotgrass before putting in the two Moondew Petals. Stirring it four times Counter-clockwise, he sighed as he pulled the spoon out and he pulled out his wand. "Well, here goes nothing." Harry took a deep breath before he started to chant "Bolaav Mu fin suleyk wah tinaak voth Monah lah, Aal ek kogaan kos voth mu ahrk ek sil aak un dreh. Aal mu wundun wah ek junaar ahrk yah ek aak nau lah ahrk fin lein ahrk mu. So mote it be." His magic swirled around the cauldron making the liquid turn into what looked like a galaxy. Once everything calmed down, Harry sighed.

 

"So  _'grant us the ability to speak with Mother Magic, may her blessing be with us and her heart guide our actions. May we travel to her realm and seek her guidance on magic and the world under us. So mote it be.'_  is the incantation then?"

 

Harry quickly turned around and saw Rose. "God damn it, Rose!"

 

"Sorry, we just got done and I was rudely volunteered to come and see if you needed help," Rose said with a soft smile.

 

"No, I just have to put these into the flasks," Harry said as he picked up the spoon and carefully started to put the potion in the flasks. Once he had four flasks full, he vanished the rest and he put the book containing the potion back where it was. He and Rose carried down two potions each and when Harry saw the area they were going to do the ritual, he was shocked. The place looked exactly out of the book. "Okay, so what do we need to do now?" Harry asked walking over to Luna and Neville.

 

"Well, we are debating. It says to use the blood from the family you wish to travel back and be a part of, so naturally, we would use the Potter blood. We are trying to figure out who we should pull it from. If we pull it from you, we will end up being James's siblings. If we pull it from Rose, it is a possibility we will end up cousins to James," Luna said looking at Harry.

 

"That logic is flawed but at the same time, I understood it. What if we mix it, both Rose and I putting blood in together?" Harry asked looking at Luna and Neville.

 

"Then it would be decided by Lady Magic and Lady Fate which part of the Potter bloodline we go to," Neville said looking at Harry.

 

"Then let's do that," Rose said looking at them. "When do we take the potions to talk to Lady Magic?" He asked looking at his twin.

 

"Right before we finish the ritual," Harry said, looking at them as Luna brought over a flask.

 

"Fill it up," Luna said giving them the flask. Harry and Rose started to get to work listening to the conversation.

 

"We should have someone recite the chant in an ancient language. The Old Gods respond well that way." Neville said. "The oldest Language I know is Goblin, though."

 

"I don't know any exotic languages," Luna looked at Harry and Rose.

 

"I'll recite it in Thuum," Harry said as he finished filling his half of the flask and Rose got to work.

 

"You know Thuum?!" Neville complained.

 

"Yeah I found a book in Parseltongue. Apparently, Thuum is just a variation of Parseltongue, only instead of hisses it's actual words," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "You don't need Parseltongue to speak Thumm but apparently it helps with pronouncing things."

 

Neville groaned, "I've been trying for ages to find a book on Thuum, there has been a damn fairy dragon terrorizing my herb garden."

 

"Okay Luna, tell me what I need to recite. I have to translate it in my head," Harry said looking at Luna.

 

"Okay so...  _'Mother Magic grant us the request to travel over into a time of our family when they were many, Mother Fate grant us the ability to grow with our clan, Father Time, grant us a path to the time we seek and not punishment for the actions in your realm._ ' Then we need to drink the potion and then the blood flasks and then you need to say, _'Father Death, have mercy on our remains in this world and help us travel to our path to our realm. So mote it be.'_  Then the ritual is done." Luna said, closing the book and putting it back where she had originally found it.

 

"Done!" Rose said happily before offering it to Luna. She swirled the blood around before distributing it to four flasks.

 

"Okay, when it comes to drinking the potion and the blood, do the potion and then the blood right after, okay?" Luna said looking at them.

 

Neville and Rose nodded their head and Harry sighed, "okay. Everyone ready?" Neville, Luna, and Rose all nodded their heads before they all stepped up to the ritual circle with a potion and the small flask of blood in each of their hands. "Monah Lah bolaav mu fin laan wah wundun ko kotin aan tiid do un brod fod nust lost pogaan, Monah Dez bolaav mu fin suleyk wah wuth voth un brod, Bromah Tiid, Bolaav mu aan miiraad wah fin tiid mu yah ahrk ni sosaal fah fin dreh ahst hin suleyksejun." They all started to drink the potion and after they quickly threw back the potion, they drank the blood and tossed both containers out of the circle before Harry continued on hearing Luna's front door slam open. "Bormah Dinok aaz nau un kopraan ko daar lein ahrk aak mu wundun wah un miiraad wah uh Junaar. So mote it be!" A whirling wind started when they heard Hermione throw open the basement door, "NO!" Hermione rushed over but it was too late. Harry, Luna, Neville, and Rose were gone, the room was a complete mess and left no indication of what ritual or spell they did.

 

**_In Another Realm_ **

 

"Well, well, well aren't you four cocky?" A voice chuckled out around the four mortals who just appeared in the realm.

 

"Death..." Harry growled.

 

"Now, now Master, no need to be harsh," a cloaked figure said, coming out of the shadows. "I didn't think you would go and do something this crazy,"

 

"Are you going to help us or not?" Harry said with a glare. "And stop calling me Master, I didn't do anything," Harry grumbled.

 

"Not my choice, unfortunately, Master. You have called upon all four of us. Time, Magic, Fate and Death," Death said, completely ignoring the command about what to call him.

 

"Stop scaring my little one, Death," a figure wrapped in a deep sky blue said as she walked forward. "Hello, my little moonchild."

 

"Hello Lady Fate," Luna said with a curtsy, "I believe it's time you paid your dues to my friends. I'm sure their wishes will cause some entertainment for a while," Luna said with a smile.

 

"Of course it will. It's why I guided you to those books, little one," Fate said with a kind tone.

 

"Fate and Death... I think I really did die..." Neville whispered. Luna just giggled as she pulled Neville close to her.

 

Two other figures walked over. One in a sandy brown cloak and the other in a lovely purple cloak. Rose looked at all of them and bowed his head to them. "Will you please grant us our request?"

 

All four figures looked at each other and the sandy brown cloaked God sighed, "on a couple of conditions."

 

"What would those be?" Harry asked cautiously.

 

"Each one of us gets to mark you. You will also have to live through the past couple months in the children's place you're going to take, in return for our allowing this," he said, looking at the four mortals in his realm.

 

"We are replacing children?" Rose said worriedly.

 

"They would have died anyway. But with you four, your magic is more than enough to help you survive what they go through," Death said.

 

"Are they Potters?" Harry asked confused.

 

"Yes, in the Realm you are going to, Fleamont has a younger brother named Charlus who is married to Dorea Black and has four children, quadruplets. Three boys and one girl. All of them have the Metamorphmagus trait. The quadruplets aren't close to young James Potter, but he knows of them. Charlus and Fleamont had planned a family-get-together so the children can spend more time together with their cousins but Charlus and Dorea were attacked, both killed in front of their children and each child was taken and locked up. Each one of them is being experimented on in separate areas. Do you truly wish to go through with this?" Fate asked looking at them

 

"Is there any other realm we can go to?" Harry asked.

 

"No, It's the only one where your hopes will be reality, Master. In this realm, there is no Dark Lord and there is no Dumbledore. No crazy schemes for this world," Death said softly feeling for his Master.

 

"I owe you for what I have put you though, Hadrian. This realm is the safest I can offer. You and your siblings can be at peace here after you heal from the damages from entering this realm," Fate said looking at Harry.

 

"Rose? Luna? Neville?" Harry looked at his family wondering what they wanted.

 

"It's the safest bet, Harry," Luna said in a calm smile.

 

"I can suffer a little pain, Harry. Don't worry about me," Neville said with a soft smile.

 

"Haddy," Harry looked over at his twin, "let's go be with our family," Rose said with a soft smile.

 

"Okay. We'll take that realm then," Harry said with a nod.

 

"We shall mark you and give you your new names. When you get a chance, have an inheritance test done to find out the rest of what you have," Fate said with a smile.

 

"Master, I shall be the one to mark you," Death said as he walked over and poked where the lighting bolt was. There was a searing pain across his face. "I, Death, name you Hadrian Henry Potter. Firstborn to Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter Née Black." Harry screamed and threw his head back as his lightning bolt grew to where it was an actual lightning bolt across his face. His body shrank to what it was like in third year. His hair became blacker and his once lovely green eyes turned to a more neon green. His scars from his old life faded but new ones appeared all over his body. Once the change was done, Harry was panting.

 

"Come, Neville Longbottom, I shall name you," Time said in a tired tone. Neville stepped up with a gulp, Time grabbed his left forearm and vine-like markings etched their way into Neville's skin. "I, Time, name you Neville Hardwin Potter. Third born to Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter Née Black." Neville's body, like Harry's, shrank to what it would have been like in third year. His hair went as dark as Harry's, but his eyes seemed to turn into a greyish blue.

 

"Come to me, my Luna," Fate said with a kind tone. Luna skipped over and smiled up at Fate. Fate placed her arms around Luna and let her hands touch Luna's back. Luna made a whimpering noise as a crescent appeared on top of her shoulder blade. "I, Fate, name you Luna Dorea Potter. Fourth born to Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter Née Black." Luna whimpered as she struggled to stay standing. She, like Harry and Neville, shrunk until her body was the same as her third year. Her hair turned into black a shade lighter than Harry and Neville's and her eyes remained the silvery greenish-grey.

 

"Rose, it's your turn," Lady Magic offered her hand. Rose took a deep breath and he walked over and let his right arm fall into her hold. Once his skin touched her hand, he whimpered as swirl markings encased his whole forearm. "I, Magic, name you Rosette Charlus Potter. Second son to Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter Née Black." Rose's body shifted to look exactly like Harry's did, minus his lightning scar. Once all four of them were done shifting, Lady Magic sighed, none of them letting go of the mortals just yet. "I wish you luck and I hope you all come to love the life you now live. There will be no returning. Goodbye." All four Gods pushed the now magically created siblings away from them and to the ground. All four of the Potter siblings fell through the ground.

 

"We have done everything we could to make it exactly like it was in their world minus the deadly evils," Lady Magic said softly. It was clear she was worried about them.

 

"Only time will tell if they regret their decision, Magic," Time said kindly, trying to soothe her worries.

 

"Death, you can have fun destroying the realm they came from now," Fate said in a bored tone.

 

"About time. That world was doomed to fail since the Riddle-Becoming-Voldemort incident," Death said before fading off.

 

"We should have told them how bad the quadruplets were. They won't be normal for a while, not even with magic," Magic said, hugging herself.

 

"Magic, it was the safest world we could direct them to. It was either that or the one with five Dark Lords," Fate said before turning and leaving.

 

"They are going to be so hurt when they arrive," Magic whimpered as she stared at where they had pushed the four Potters.

 

"Magic, don't worry too much. All of them are fighters. They can handle this," Time said before leaving the area.

 

"I pray you all are right," Magic said with a soft sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it has gotten to a point I am happy with. Updates will be going back to normal and I hope you enjoy the Updated chapters

Neville opened his eyes to cage bars. Rubbing his forehead, he tried to remember what had happened. Something about Gods? Oh shit! Right. Looking around, Neville didn't see Luna, Harry or Rose. Why did his head hurt so much? Thinking back, he remembered that he and his siblings had performed a ritual to speak with the Gods, he didn't remember why. Trying to think back on the conversation, he couldn't help but remember, didn't one of the Gods warn them that they were separated... _ and being tested on. _

 

Fuck.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

**_FUCK._ **

 

Okay, he needed to calm down and think. He didn't have his wand anymore but he still had access to his magic. He tried to unlock the cage but his body shook as if it was put under a crucio. He heard a couple of people laughing in the corner, when did they get there? He wasn't sure and honestly, he didn't care. Okay, so that was a bad idea. He should have thought that through more but what else could he do? Panting when it stopped, he curled up and tried to think as his body shook. He needed to get out of here, but how? He saw a white whispy bobcat appear.

 

" _ The aurors are here! _ "

 

He heard people running around but before they could get far, spells started flying. Neville weakly looked over and saw the aurors had arrived. He watched the battle go on for another 20 minutes before the aurors finally managed to subdue the men that had him in this cage. Opening his mouth to speak, there wasn't anything coming out.

 

Shit.

 

"Let's finish sweeping through the building. It doesn't look like anyone is locked in here."

 

No, he couldn't let them leave. Bringing his feet up, he slammed them on the bars only to give out a silent scream as it made an echo of bars rattling. Neville looked down to see his leg was completely damaged. Shit. How did he not notice that before?

 

"Looks like you were wrong," one of the aurors teased.

 

He could hear footsteps coming closer so he used his non-broken leg to rattle the bars again. He kept doing it until they were right next to the cage.

 

"Ha, found you. Oh god, that smell!" They unlocked the cage and opened it to see how bad Neville was off. "Shit. Quick, call for one of the medics. I'll do what I can for him," one of the aurors said as he pulled out a pouch. Opening it up, he saw the auror fixing what he could of his leg. He couldn't help but pass out while the auror was working.

 

The next time he was awake, he was in a bright room. Opening his eyes more, he noticed it was a hospital room. Probably at St. Mungo's Hospital. He watched as a healer’s assistant walked in and smiled brightly. "I'm so glad you are back with us, Mr. Potter." The healer’s assistant walked closer. "We managed to get the block off of your magic and we have done what we can for your leg. You'll have a slight limp but it won't be noticeable at times. With time, you won't even notice it," she said with a soft smile. "We are working on trying to heal your voice but your throat was severely damaged," she said with a worried look. "It does look like your magic is attempting to fix it though. Try not to talk for a couple of weeks is the best advice we can offer you as healers." Neville nodded and looked at her with confused eyes. "We called your uncle, he'll be here soon," Neville shook his head. That wasn't what he was confused about. "Here," she gave him a quill and a parchment.

 

> _ Where are my siblings? _

 

"Oh. We only found you there, Mr. Potter. The aurors have another five sites to raid and they found a list of where they think they are holding people." The nurse said, looking at him with a pitying look. Neville felt broken but he nodded anyway. "You try and get some more rest, alright?" Neville nodded his head and he laid back down and pulled the blanket closer to him.

 

The next time he woke up, it wasn't on his own terms. He jolted awake looking at three healer’s assistants holding him down. Looking around frantically, he nearly sobbed when he didn't see anyone he recognised. The healer’s assistants released him "Is he calm now?" Neville's head snapped to the door to see the head healer, or what he assumed was the head healer and a man and a boy behind him. No, that was his uncle, his mind supplied, so that must be James. Opening his mouth to speak, he threw his head back with a huff remembering he wasn't allowed to speak.

 

"Yes, he has calmed down, I believe it was just a nightmare. We didn't think to use a dreamless sleep because of all the potions he was on," One of them said.

 

"Wise move. Next time, body bind him so he doesn't thrash and open up all our hard work. A lot of those bones are new, so they are fragile," the head healer said as he walked closer, motioning for the assistants to leave. Once they were gone, Fleamont and James came in.

 

"What can we do for him?" Fleamont asked as he brushed Neville's hair out of his face. Neville's hair was just as long as James's hair was. Should he cut it? He probably should.

 

"Hey Cousin."

 

Neville turned his head and looked at James, who was giving him a weak smile. "Looks like you got yourself banged up good," James said with a slightly deflated look. Neville's eyes softened as he reached up and patted James on the cheek before giving a weak smirk. James laughed weakly with a slightly better smile and that calmed down Neville. "They are looking for them. I promise," James said as he took Neville's hand. "They say you're allowed to come home today." Neville looked at James confused. Just how long has he been in here? As if reading Neville's thoughts, he smiled wickedly. "You know you've been here for three weeks? You were completely out of it the first times you woke up but you kinda just went into this healing coma state which completely shocked and scared the healer’s assistants." Neville looked shocked at what James was saying. He had been in the hospital for three weeks? Did the Aurors make any progress on finding his siblings? No, James said they were still looking. Sighing softly, he sat up and tested out his limbs. His arms were fine. Moving his uninjured foot, he determined it was fine.

 

"What is he doing?" Neville heard Fleamont ask the healer.

 

"A self-check. He's more self-conscious of his body it seems," the healer said with a curious tone.

 

Neville moved his injured leg and he winced. Okay, so that was the only problem besides his throat. Pulling the covers off his leg, he moved the hospital gown to look at his leg. His knee was an ugly purple all the way down to his foot. Feeling down his leg, he winced at the knee and at the ankle. So his joints were shattered. Shit okay... Why didn't they call in the goblins? They could have fixed his leg and throat completely. Looking at James he motioned for something to write with. James perked up and quickly gave him the quill and parchment.

 

> _ Uncle Fleamont, I humbly request we go see the Goblins when we leave today. _

 

Fleamont chuckled as he looked at the paper. "Alright, Neville. I will humour you but after that, we are going home so you can rest properly." Neville nodded to his uncle's words.

 

"He can leave when you are all ready, but I do suggest getting a leg brace and a cane for him to use to help him walk," the healer said, looking at Fleamont.

 

"Get both of them for me and put them on him," Fleamont said. The healer nodded and walked out of the room.

 

James looked at Neville curiously, "why do you need to go to the Goblins?" He couldn't help but ask.

 

Neville smiled mischievously before tapping his nose.

 

"No Neville, come on tell me!" James complained, looking at his cousin.

 

Neville smiled weakly and he just relaxed on the bed. The healer’s assistant came back with the brace and the cane. "Sorry it's nothing special but I am sure you can go find one that you want easily. You might end up using the cane for the rest of your life," the female said.

 

"Thank you, madam," Fleamont stressed and the healer’s assistant paled and smiled weakly. 

 

"I'll leave you to it then," she said before hurrying off.

 

Neville managed to get the brace on and he maneuvered his legs off the bed before reaching for the cane. With James's help, he stood up and he sighed weakly as Fleamont magically dressed him.

 

"You still wish to go to the Goblins today, Neville?" Fleamont asked. Neville nodded his head before slowly making his way out of the room. "This way, Neville. We can floo into Gringotts," Fleamont said, not wanting his nephew to be walking too much right now. Neville nodded and followed his uncle. James seemed to stick to his side making sure he didn't fall behind or hurt himself more. Soon enough, Neville managed to make it to the floo. "James will you floo with him?"

 

"Of course, Dad. I'm not gonna leave my cousin - who just got out of the hospital - to fend for himself in the floo," James said, feeling insulted. Neville just smiled weakly and nudged James's shoulder with his before walking into the floo. James smiled as he hurried over and grabbed enough Floo powder for both him and Neville, "Gringotts," James threw down the powder. Neville closed his eyes and he felt woozy, but James held him upright. While they stood there waiting for Fleamont, Neville rolled up his sleeves showing the vine like marking Time had given him.

 

Once Fleamont flooed in they started to walk over to a teller but a Goblin hurried over, "My Lord, Ragnok wishes to see you. If you would please follow me," Fleamont looked at the two boys curiously but they followed the goblin anyway. Reaching the office, Neville sat down and he sighed softly as Ragnok looked at Neville expectantly.

 

When Neville didn't make a move to speak, Ragnok spoke, "What can we here at Gringotts do for you?"

 

Neville looked up at Ragnok and tapped his throat.

 

"Right, the Potter Quadruplets were taken. Medical Assistance?" Ragnok asked, looking at Neville.

 

"Gringotts does medical too?" Fleamont asked his interests perked. Neville nodded to Ragnok.

 

"Just a moment then," Ragnok said before speaking to another goblin, who ran off. Turning back to the people in the room, Ragnok spoke. "The Goblin Nation only offers medical assistance to Goblin Friends. The Potter Quadruplets are Goblin Friends." Neville tapped his nose and Ragnok looked at Neville with a raised eyebrow. Neville pointed to Fleamont while looking at Ragnok. "You want to add Fleamont too?" Neville shook his head no and pointed to Fleamont and then James and then back to Fleamont. It took Ragnok a moment before guessing again, "The Potter Clan?" Neville tapped his nose. "You wish to add the whole Potter Clan to become Goblin Friends?" Neville nodded once more and Ragnok sighed. "The Potter Clan has always been on our side... I shall grant your wish." Neville relaxed a little with a smile.

 

The door opened and Neville couldn't help but smile when he saw Sharpfang walk through the door. "Where is my patient?"

 

"Right there, the middle one" Ragnok said motioning to Neville.

 

She walked over to Neville and spoke, "inheritance test or medical scan." Neville put one figure up and the female goblin nodded. "Inheritance it is." She pulled out a bottle and a dagger. "Seven drops." Neville nodded and did as he was told. He put in seven drops of his blood and the healer let a parchment soak the blood into it. "Now let’s get your physical injuries settled. Your joints need to be regrown and your throat is an issue that needs to be solved too."

 

"The healers at St. Mungo's Hospital did everything they could," Fleamont said looking at the goblins, speaking for the first time since the healer entered.

 

"Those healers have nothing on us goblins," Sharpfang said proudly. "Your nephew was right to have you bring him here." She vanished the joins in Neville's injured leg and she gave him a potion to regrow them quickly. Neville downed it in one go before giving the flask back to her. "Good, now let me see if I can heal your throat with my magic." Neville raised his head and she felt around his neck before letting her magic soak into his neck. They sat like that for a couple of minutes before she pulled away. "That's the best I can do. Talk as much as you can for the next couple days in any languages you know, it should help make your vocal cords stronger."

 

Neville quickly started to speak in Gobbledegook "$Thank you for what you have done for me. May your gold ever flow, my friends$"

 

"Gobbledegook. How interesting," Fleamont said teasingly.

 

"Haddy knows Thuum and Parseltongue," Neville countered. "I am sure Rosie knows Parseltongue at least. Though both are hesitant to speak it." Neville said, so happy to finally be able to speak though it was coming out raspy and weak.

 

"Your inheritance test, little Goblin Friend," Sharpfang said, offering the parchment. Neville took it and looked it over, not believing what he was seeing. James and Fleamont looked over his shoulders to see it too.

 

_ Inheritance Test for _ **_Neville Hardwin Potter_ **

**_Name_ **

_ Neville Hardwin Potter _

**_Birthday_ **

_ 30 July 1960 _

**_Parents_ **

_ Charlus Potter _

_ Dorea Potter Née Black _

**_Family_ **

_ Rosette Charlus Potter (Quadruplet Brother) _

_ Hadrian Henry Potter (Quadruplet Brother) _

_ Luna Dorea Potter (Quadruplet Sister) _

_ Henry Potter (Grandfather) _

_ Fleamont Potter (Uncle) _

_ Euphemia Potter (Aunt) _

_ James Fleamont Potter (Cousin) _

_ Arcturus Black II (Uncle) _

_ Melania Black (Aunt) _

_ Pollux Black (Cousin) _

_ Irma Black (Cousin) _

_ Orion Black (Cousin) _

_ Walburga Black (Cousin) _

_ Alphard Black (Cousin) _

_ Cygnus Black (Cousin) _

_ Druella Black (Cousin-in-law) _

_ Lucretia Prewett (Cousin) _

_ Ignatius Prewett (Cousin-in-law) _

_ Regulus Black (Cousin - once removed) _

_ Sirius Black (Cousin - once removed) _

_ Narcissa Black (Cousin - once removed) _

_ Bellatrix Black (Cousin - once removed) _

_ Andromeda Black (Cousin - once removed) _

**_Godparents_ **

_ Fleamont Potter _

_ Euphemia Potter _

**_Family Magics_ **

_ Potter _

_ Peverell _

_ Black _

_ Gryffindor _

_ Ravenclaw _

_ Slytherin _

_ Hufflepuff _

**_Titles_ **

_ Goblin Friend _

_ Heir Gryffindor - Can claim Lordship if they desire _

**_Creature_ **

_ Possible Inheritances: Kitsune (Potter), Draken (Peverell), Incubus (Black), Tengu (Ravenclaw), Naga (Slytherin), Shape-shifter (Hufflepuff), Ifrit (Gryffindor), Pixie (Magic), Sprite (Magic) _

**_Mates_ **

_ *Must go through his creature inheritance to unlock this section _

**_Vaults_ **

_ Black Trust Vault - topped off at 10,000 galleons each month _

_ Potter Trust Vault - topped off at 10,000 galleons each month _

_ Gryffindor Heir vault - topped off at 15,000 galleons each month _

_ Peverell Trust Vault - topped off at 10,000 galleons each month _

**_Properties_ **

_ *Must claim Lordships to see this section _

**_Blocks_ **

_ Quadruplet Telepathy block _

**_Skills_ **

_ Parseltongue (Peverell) _

_ Parselmagic (Peverell) _

_ Healing (Gryffindor) _

_ Wandless Magic (Lady Magic) _

_ Metamorphmagus (Black) _

_ Mage Site (Mother) _

_ Animagus form - Windigo (Lady Magic) _

**_Injuries_ **

_ Right leg's joints _

_ Voice _

**_Potions and Spells_ **

_ Cruciatus Curse Linked to his magic via potion _

**_Black Magic_ **

_ N/A _

**_Contracts_ **

_ N/A _

 

"An Animagus form. When did you achieve this?" Fleamont asked looking at Neville. James seemed to be interested as well.

 

"I was trying to get out without using my magic...and I ended up activating it. I think Lady Magic was trying to help me have hope. Look," he said pointing to the area where it said it was given by Lady Magic. "Well, we will have to register you. It's dangerous if we don't."

 

"Dad, could I become an Animagus?" James asked curiously even though Neville knew for a fact James was already trying.

 

"If you want, but we will be registering you as well," Fleamont said in a stern voice. James beamed happily and nodded his head. "Neville, do you wish to claim your Heirship to Gryffindor? Or do you want to claim the Lordship?" Fleamont asked.

 

"The Lordship, please. Can I name you my proxy or do I have to do it? Can we also please get this potion out of me and the block on the telepathy off as well?" Neville asked looking at his uncle and then the goblins.

 

"I can be your proxy no problem, Neville. I'll get everything set up while you’re gone," Fleamont said

 

"Yes, we can manage that," Sharpfang said with a smile. "Follow me whilst your uncle and Ragnok speak." Neville nodded and followed the goblin healer out of the room.

 

"What just happened?" James asked confused making Ragnok laugh

 

"Your cousin has made our family Goblin Friends. That basically means they won't be taxing us for any services we ask for. It also apparently has hidden perks," Fleamont said with a look to his son.

 

"Oh, that's cool," James said with a smile.

 

"Okay, let's get the papers drawn up for the Proxy of Gryffindor House and get that ready for Neville," Fleamont said as he sat there. It took them about 10 minutes before they started to talk about being Goblin Friend and what perks it had. Neville hobbled in 20 minutes later with his cane and the brace still on.

 

"Sorry it took so long, Uncle," Neville said as he made his way back over to the chair.

 

"It's fine," Fleamont said waiting for Neville to sit down. Once Neville was comfortable, he gave the papers to Neville.

 

Fleamont looked at Ragnok as he offered a box, placing it on the table in front of Neville. "Here is the Lordship ring," Ragnok said opening the box. Neville took a deep breath, picked up the ring and placed it on the ring finger on the right hand. Once it was on there properly, Neville was surrounded in magic as his vision faded into black. Taking a deep breath and relaxing, he heard Fleamont and James fussing over him but he relaxed letting the magic judge him. Once the magic settled, he blinked a couple times as his vision came back.

 

"I'm fine," Neville muttered as he played with the ring.

 

"I see it's accepted you. Congratulations Lord Gryffindor," Ragnok said with a bow of his head.

 

"Thank you, my friend. Do you have the papers drawn up for proxy?" Neville asked. Ragnok nodded his head and offered the papers to Neville.

 

Neville looked at the papers and read through the papers, "this looks perfect." Once he was done, he grabbed the quill and signed in the places that needed his signature. "There you go, Uncle," he said, giving the papers to his uncle to sign.

 

Once the papers were signed and sent off, Fleamont looked at Neville, "anything else you need taken care of, Neville?" Fleamont asked, looking his nephew.

 

"Ummm I kinda need clothes... and I know once we find the others, we are going to want to share a room," Neville said, looking at Fleamont.

 

"They could have the room in front of mine, Dad," James said, chiming in.

 

"Neville, there is something we need to talk about," Fleamont started but Neville spoke.

 

"Dad is dead, Uncle Fleamont... I know what you are going to say. It's fine if you don-" Neville was cut off by Fleamont forcing Neville to look at him.

 

"Don't finish that," Fleamont said in a hard tone. "I will always have room for my family. I was going to ask if you wanted me to claim you and your siblings as adopted wards," Fleamont finished.

 

"Adopted wards?" Neville asked confused. He wasn't sure if it was his brain or if it was just the shock of the whole day, but he felt like he was missing bits of information.

 

"In normal abuse cases, the head of families have the right to claim the abused children as wards. In the case of the ward's parent's death, like Charlus' and Dorea's, I can claim you four as adopted wards. I would become your guardian and you would live with me permanently," Fleamont explained.

 

"Then there is a step further. If the adopted ward and the guardian feel extremely close then the guardian can blood adopt them and make it so the adopted wards are their actual children," James explained.

 

"Could...Could we wait until we find Luna, Rosette, and Hadrian?" Neville asked looking at Fleamont hesitantly.

 

"Of course. I'll bring the subject back up when we have all of you," Fleamont said with a nod.

 

"Thank you," Neville said softly.

 

"Let's get home, Euphemia will probably be worried sick," Fleamont said, standing up. Neville got up with James hovering around him to make sure he was still okay. Neville couldn't help but chuckle at James's actions.

 

"Cousin James, if you are so worried about me, get on the other side," Neville said and James did just that. When James got close enough, Neville quickly wrapped his free arm around James' shoulder.

 

"Just call me James. Shesh, none of this formal stuff," James said grumbling as he helped Neville along behind his father.

 

"Fine, but you have to call me Nev then. I respond better to it, I promise" Neville said as he walked along with James.

 

"Okay, just don't start calling me Jamie. I'll knock your teeth in," James mock threatened making Neville laugh. They didn't notice Fleamont looking behind him with a smile.

 

"Come on boys. We are using the floo again," Fleamont said looking at them and motioning for the floo. Neville and James got in and flooed to Potter Manor. Arriving, Neville was brought into a bone-crushing hug.

 

"Mum! You’re gonna break him!" James complained.

 

"James your friends are still here. Go bother them while I get poor Neville here situated," Euphemia said, relaxing the hug.

 

"Actually, Aunt Euphemia, I was wondering if I could hang out with James for a while. Just...calm down a little bit? Everything has happened so quickly today and I just need something...normal, I guess." Neville said shyly.

 

"Oh of course, darling. Here, let me get those measurements and I'll go start getting you a wardrobe," Euphemia said as she spelled a measuring tape to fly around Neville and a quill to take the measurements. Once they were done, she smiled, "now why don't you boys go relax out in the back. Let young Neville here have a breath of fresh air?" Neville heard it as a suggestion, but James heard it as an order.

 

"Madam, yes Madam!" James then turned to Neville and smiled. "Come on Nev, let’s introduce you to my friends and then head outside," he said with a smile

 

Neville nodded his head and smiled weakly, "how about you show me outside so I can find a comfortable spot and you go get your friends and bring them to me?"

 

"This way Nev!" James said with a smile, guiding Neville outside and to what it looked like a hangout area surrounded by bushes. "How does this area feel?"

 

Neville looked around before nodding his head. "Perfect, thanks. I’ll get comfortable, you go ahead and get your friends."

 

"Hey, if I have my way they will be your friends too," James said with a smile before he ran out of the area back to the house. Neville looked around not really finding a perfect place to sit. Thinking back to the test, he remembered he had an Animagus form. He wondered if it would influence his creature inheritance. Deciding to try and shift, he focused on his form. But just as he was thinking about it, he decided against it. He wasn't being trapped anymore. He was free to do as he pleased.

 

Shaking his head, he spoke kindly, "umm Can one of the Potter elves come to help me?"

 

A house elf appeared and pulled her ears close, "Missy bes helping?"

 

Neville smiled to her softly. "Missy, can you help me out by conjuring somewhere soft to sit? I've been hurt and healed but everything is still in a dull pain until the magic takes effect. I could also use something to snack on until dinner," Neville said with a softer smile.

 

"Missy bes on it!" The elf snapped her fingers and a living room set appeared under a gazebo with multiple pillows and a table in front of the couch. "You's be sitting and I's be cooking for yous. Anything fancy?" Missy asked, looking at Neville.

 

"Nothing fancy, just something light and filling. I need to get used to eating again, but I don't think my stomach can take too much," Neville said as he limped over and sat down with a shiver. Missy snapped her fingers and a blanket wrapped around Neville causing him to warm up. "Thank you, Missy, for helping me."

 

Missy teared up before getting a determined look on her face. " Missy bes right back!" With a soft pop, she was gone. Neville sighed before cuddling more into the blanket and he closed his eyes.

 

"This way, guys." Neville smiled softly hearing James's voice.

 

"You really found him, James? Grandpa Art has been going nuts." It took Neville a moment but he recognised Sirius's voice.

 

"Wait you both know this guy?" Neville's smile grew wider, he didn't know how, but he recognised that voice. He could swear one of Luna's visions were coming true again.

 

"Shh guys, I think he's asleep." That was a voice he didn't know. Neville opened his eyes and saw the four boys.

 

"I'm not, just really warm," Neville muttered. His voice wasn't as raspy as it was in the bank but it was still weak.

 

"Neville!" Sirius ran over and started to fret. "Dude we were so worried when we heard Grandpa Arcturus's sister died. We didn't hear any news about you, Hadrian, Luna or Rose. Grandpa Arcturus wanted to claim you as our ward but James's Dad wasn't having it," Sirius said, looking at Neville worried.

 

"Just me?" Neville asked hesitantly.

 

"Well you and Luna. You two show the black traits and we can pass it off," Sirius said, trying to remember what his Grandfather Arcturus said.

 

"Then I support Lord Potter on his decision," Neville said pulling the blanket closer.

 

"Is it because you are really Quadruplets?" Remus asked curiously.

 

"Yeah, I won't go anywhere without all of them. Haddy, Lu-Lu, or Rosie," Neville said. "So who are your friends, James? I know Cousin Sirius but who are the other two?"

 

"Right! This is Peter Pettigrew," Neville reached out of his blanket and shook Peter's hand. "And this is Remus Lupin." Neville shook Remus's hand and held it firmly in place causing all four of the boys to tense.

 

"Did James tell you?" Neville asked casually.

 

"Tell us what?" Remus said nervously.

 

"That I'm an Animagus," Neville said as if it was the most casual thing.

 

"Really?!" Sirius said excitedly. "What is it, Neville?"

 

"A Windigo," Neville replied while staring right at Remus who paled and smiled weakly

 

"S-So you know then," Remus said weakly.

 

"Have you hurt them?" Neville's tone was hard and it sent shivers down everyone's spine.

 

"N-NO! Never!" Remus cried out, distressed.

 

"Good, Keep it that way and we won't have a problem," Neville said releasing Remus' hand.

 

"Nev! What was that about?!" James protested, looking at his cousin.

 

"James, Windigo's have more of a sensitive nose than Wolves do. They have to, to protect their own." Remus said, looking at James.

 

"Wait so Neville basically just, I don't know...claimed me?" James asked confused.

 

"More like he claimed you as his herd," Sirius said in a calm voice.

 

"All of you," Neville muttered as he got comfortable again.

 

"All of us?" Peter asked confused. "James, Sirius and I?"

 

"And Remus," Neville muttered.

 

"Even me?" Remus asked confused and worried.

 

"Just because you have that problem doesn't mean you can't be in my herd. It just makes me even more protective of you. Now sit down all of you, you're making me anxious." Neville watched them all sit-down James and Sirius sitting on each side of him making him calm down a little.

 

Just when someone was about to speak, Missy popped in with food. "Here's you goes. Can Missy bes doing anything else to make yous be comfortable?" She asked nervously.

 

"No, thank you for your hard work Missy," Neville said with a kind smile. Missy covered her face with her ears before popping out of the area. Neville grabbed a couple things to eat before sitting back and munching.

 

"How bad was it, Neville?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

 

"Bad... I hope the others managed to come out not as damaged as I was," Neville said softly. “But knowing all of our luck, Haddy is going to be the worst. He's the one that fought back. Rose and Luna were just so shocked. I tried to keep us together...they didn't like me or Haddy. They sent Rosie and Lu-Lu off first but me and Haddy, they had fun beating us before we were sent off. I can still feel they are alive...but I can't connect with them. Their connections have been blocked." Neville sounded so empty when he spoke and James couldn't help but wrap his arms around Neville and hug him.

 

"We'll find them Nev. I promise," James whispered softly.

 

"So wait, are we really going to just skim over the fact that Neville knows Remus's secret?" Peter asked, looking at the group.

 

"Neville, are you gonna tell?" James asked worriedly.

 

"Why? Not my secret to tell, the only ones I would tell would be Haddy, Luna, and Rose but they have access to my mind so they would know. You don't have to worry about Haddy or Luna, they know how to keep secrets... Rosie, on the other hand, you need to worry about."

 

"What do you mean by that, Nev?" James asked worriedly.

 

"Rose has a tendency to fall in puppy love with anything that struggles in the world. That, with his and Haddy's 'people saving thing,'" Neville looked at Remus with a serious face, "you are going to end up spoilt if you date my brother."

 

"Hahahahaha maybe we should hook up Rose and Remus!" Sirius said laughing as he clutched his stomach. "Merlin knows Remus needs some spoiling!" Sirius said with a smile as Remus blushed.

 

"Hey, don't joke about it. It might end up happening!" Neville said in a panicked tone.

 

"Knowing Rose, it probably will," Sirius said laughing even harder. Neville couldn't help but make a protesting noise and James chuckled.

 

"So Nev, Dad said he was going to transfer you guys to Hogwarts," James said with a smile, but Peter interrupted him.

 

"What school did you go to before?" Peter asked, confused.

 

"Beauxbatons. Mother didn't want us going somewhere where house rivalries were a major thing. Before the attack, Dad convinced Mum to let us go to Hogwarts since it was closer to family," Neville said with a weak smile.

 

"What houses do you think everyone will be in?" Remus asked.

 

"What are the house qualities again?" Neville asked looking at them.

 

"Well, Gryffindor is the house of Bravery, Daring, Nerve and Chivalry. Hufflepuff is the house of Hard work, Dedication, Patience, Loyalty and fair play. Ravenclaw is the house of Intelligence, Knowledge and Wit. Slytherin is the house of Ambition, Cunning and Resourcefulness." Remus said, listing them all off.

 

Neville thought for a moment before speaking. "Well, Luna would be a Ravenclaw for sure. Rosie would be a Hufflepuff, Haddy would be a Slytherin and I'd probably end up in Gryffindor."

 

"It also doesn't help that you four are related to all of the founders," James teased.

 

"We will probably end up in the Heir Suites," Neville said looking at them.

 

"There are Heir Suites?!" Sirius complained shocked.

 

"Yeah, I am not sure where they are but it's close to the kitchens, I believe," Neville said thinking. "Luna had a vision about it once but I don't remember too much of it," Neville sighed disappointedly.

 

"It's fine, Nev. We can find it together and we can all have a massive party in there," James said with a smile.

 

"Dude if it's big enough maybe we can invite people from other houses!" Sirius said happily.

 

"Why not just request to have a party in the main hall during one of the weekends then?" Neville asked.

 

"Why didn't we think of that!" James complained, hitting his face with both his hands.

 

Neville shook his head at their antics and he reached over for something else to munch on when he felt something snap within him. He completely froze and mentally started checking everything.

 

"Neville?" Sirius asked, looking at Neville with a worried expression.

 

"What's going on?" Peter asked, looking at the group confused.

 

"Another self check?" James guessed, looking at Neville worried.

 

"I think it is more towards his magic?" Remus said looking at Neville.

 

That's when he heard the whisper but it sounded so much like a scream to Neville.  _ 'Nev, Lu-Lu, Haddy...someone...anyone...please save me.'  _ The voice sounded so broken and lost and it tore Neville's heart to pieces.

 

"Rosie?" He couldn't help but mutter out softly. When it finally clicked in his mind, Neville jumped up and over the table, forgetting his cane as he rushed off to the house.  _ 'Rose! where are you!' _

 

_ 'Dark place...don't know... I can't see...doctors...said...help...' _

 

"Neville!" Neville heard people calling for him behind him but he ignored them and his throbbing leg as he hurried into the house.

 

_ 'Rosie Tell me what you hear!' _

 

_ 'Doctors saying something about Lord Potter...and you? Does Uncle know where I am?' _

 

_ 'You're at the hospital! Give us a moment, Rosie. We'll be there!'  _ Neville threw the doors to the living room open with James and his friends on his tail. "Uncle Fleamont, they found Rose! His connection's open!" Neville said in a frantic tone. Just after he was finished, a Tiger Patronus ran through the wall.

 

"Lord Potter, your presence is required along with your nephew, we found one of the triplets but his magic is out of control. We believe his brother’s presence will calm him down enough to where we can help him." The Patronus disappeared and Neville looked at Fleamont with a worried look.

 

"Missy get Neville's cane. Pursy, make sure James and his friends don't destroy anything or go in my office," Fleamont said calling out to the house elves.

 

The cane appeared in Neville's hand and before they could head to the floo, James protested, "Dad! Let us come too, please!"

 

"Neville?" Fleamont looked at his nephew seeing the distressed look on the child’s face.

 

"I don't care, I have to get to Rose," Neville said in a strained voice.

 

"James, you’re with Neville. Boys, we are going to St Mungos. Keep up." All four of them nodded and James got into the floo with Neville.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gets raped and saved before reuniting with Neville and the Potters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is Rape in this chapter. Please be cautious in reading forward.

Rose curled up into a small ball as he clung to his legs in the small room. His whole body was in pain and he could feel the fluid leaking out of him. His normal 'shift' was over for today and he knew he still had a shift and a half as punishment. Biting his lip, Rose tried to focus his magic on attacking the potion that was blocking his sibling's link but before he could locate it, the door to his room opened. "There you are. Time for your next shift," the guard said with a greedy look in his eyes. Rose whimpered as he curled in on himself before standing up on weak legs. "You know the drill, drink up," the Guard said, holding out a potion for Rose to drink. With shaky hands, Rose took the potion and downed it. Rose handed the bottle back to the man and he took the next one. Seven potions later, he was told to stay.

 

Remaining there, he held his stomach as the potions made his intestines hurt. He had learned what the potions were, obviously. The first one was an enhancing potion. Whatever pain or pleasure he felt was doubled. That same potion was addictive and surely, if he ever made it out of here alive, he would be going through withdrawals. The second potion was to block out his fight or flight reflexes. It was a potion that only needed to be used once and it would last forever. They had him taking it daily hoping to make him as submissive as possible. It was working. The third potion was a sterilisation potion that lasted for a week. They were making him take that daily. Potion four and five were the same thing. Lubrication potions. These potions make self-lubrication a thing. He was so 'popular' that he got one for the mouth and, well, anyone would get the idea. Potions six and seven were to keep both entryways nice and tight for maximum pleasure for the giving parties.

 

Rose hated this place. He hated it with a passion. Hearing the guard come back, Rose sighed as he admitted himself to his fate. The door opened showing the guard with a leash. "Come along bitch. It's your breeding session," the guard cruelly said with a laugh. The guard clipped on the leash to the collar and tugged on it making Rose come forward. Following along, they got to a cage like area.

 

Being shoved in there, he whimpered as the guard fed the leash through a hole and pulled on it. The pull ended up making Rose climb on a surface that had his legs dangling and his arms clinging to two poles. The pole magically cuffed his hands, keeping them there, before the leash went lax. The guard came around and pushed his legs wide open making Rose's ankles hit two other poles. Both of the poles made him stay in that horrible position. "I see you are still soaking from the last session. No one likes a used hole." The guard used a wand to clean out Rose, but Rose knew that was the only luxury he was going to get.

 

Rose closed his eyes trying to relax. That obviously didn't work as the guard kept talking "maybe if you’re a good boy, the Boss will let you and your twin see each other." Twin? Was he talking about Haddy? His heart rate sped up as he whimpered wanting to curl up on himself. He knew what kind of places his brothers and sister were sent. Neville was taken to let the men take their anger out. Luna, his sweet little sister, was being forced to give any and all visions she had to them. His poor little sister wasn't a normal seer either. She saw down the path you traveled unless you made a change. He knew his sister was smart enough to lead them to their doom, but he still worried about her. Then there was Harry. His oldest brother was stuck with their boss doing who knows what. Some men spoke of how the boss would starve his eldest brother. Others comment about how he beats Haddy or rapes him, the list goes on and every item added makes Rose cry at night.

 

_xXxXxX Rape scene ahead XxXxXx_

 

"Well well well, look at this nice ass presented out to me."

 

Rose tried to suppress a whimper. Rose learned who the rough ones were. This man was the worst of them. Using his creatures deformities to hurt him while the male received all the pleasure. Rose normally had to be healed after this man because it was so bad.

 

Without any warning, the male shoved in making Rose cry out in pain as the male above him took what he wanted. With the pain being amplified, it felt like the cruciatus curse being thrown at him. Rose bit his lip softly trying to suppress the tears that gathered in his eyes.

 

"Hey, Boss said we could use that potion on him. He already tested it out on his little pet. He said we'd love it," the male above him said, speaking to the guard.

 

"I was told the same thing coming back from putting the potion flasks back. Do you have it on you?" The guard asked.

 

New potion? They tested it on Haddy?! No. Please stop hurting Haddy. "Okay cutie, time to drink up," the man shoved the vial into Rose's mouth and the guard plugged Rose's nose. There was no getting out of drinking this. If he spits it out, he won't be healed after this man's climax but if he drank it, who knew what would happen?

 

Not being able to breathe, Rose ended up swallowing it. The two males laughed and he could hear the guards whisper, "have fun in your own personal hell."

 

Well, that didn't sound welcoming at all. Rose kept his eyes closed and he whimpered. "No no no, that won't do," the male above him said. Rose could still feel the nerve-wracking pain so the male was clearly not done. He could feel the guards hands force his eyes open and what Rose saw wasn't the normal man, but Charlus, his father. Not being able to help it, he sobbed openly.

 

"Hahaha, I always loved him crying! It looks so pretty on him," the male above him said as he started to gather force and power behind his movements making Rose sob out more.

 

He didn't want this. He wanted to be home. He wanted his siblings and his parents. He wanted someone to save him. He didn't know if the Gods finally took pity on him or if he was just that lucky but two aurors came in wands blazing. One took out the guard and the other took out the man above him. Rose was still spelled to the device and he didn't stop sobbing.

 

_xXxXxX Rape scene end XxXxXx_

 

"He needs to go to St Mungo's. It's not bad, but this with the trauma that he probably has for four months of this..." One guard said.

 

The other nodded, "we will have to stay here until we get the all-clear from the boss," he said as he started to get Rose out of the contraption.

 

They ended up waiting thirty minutes until a lion patronus appeared in front of them. "Room is all clear, take any victims you have found to St. Mungo's."

 

The two aurors nodded and went to touch Rose. Rose, being quicker than his brothers, snatched one of the auror’s wands and pointed it at his own face and whispered, "viris bulbus oculi." Suddenly Rose's eyeballs were gone and Rose laughed happily as he continued on, "memoria viris XL minutes."

 

"The eyeball removal jinx and the memory removal jinx? 40 minutes?" The other auror was trying to figure it all out but the first auror snatched his wand back and knocked Rose out.

 

"He needs Mungos now." Both aurors nodded and they apparated with Rose in their arms.

 

The next time Rose woke up, he could feel hands on him and he could feel his magic. Yelping, his magic lashed out as he backed up quickly to what he felt like a wall. Whimpering, he didn't realise he had shifted into an animal. "Shit...he can't... Lord Potter...Might help," he heard someone say. His uncle? What about his uncle. He was so scared and so panicked, he was only getting bits of the conversation. Focusing his magic, he chipped away at the connection block and he managed to finally break it.

 

_ 'Nev, Lu-Lu, Haddy...someone...anyone...please save me,' _ Rose couldn't help but cry out desperately. He was trying to contact one of them. Maybe they were safe. He had to know!

 

He couldn't help but jump when he got a reply back. He could feel eyes on him and he couldn't help but whimper as he heard his little brother, Neville.  _ 'Rose! Where are you?!' _

 

_ 'Dark place...don't know... I can't see...doctors...said...help...' _ he sobbed out into the link. He felt so broken. He needed his brother.

 

Rose felt a hand and he yelped out in pain as he curled up tighter and his magic lashed out furiously, not knowing it made the doctors all back away from him.

 

_ 'Rosie tell me what you hear!' _ Why would his brother want to know? Focusing, he tried to listen.

 

"If we get Lord Potter to bring this one's brother, we can probably get close." He bit his lip scared of what they meant but relayed it back to his sibling.

 

_ 'Doctors saying something about Lord Potter...and you? Does Uncle know where I am?'  _ Rose asked confused as he shook there in the corner keeping everyone away from him.

 

_ 'You're at the hospital! Give us a moment, Rosie, we'll be there!'  _ He whimpered at his brother's voice and decided he would try and wait it out. If his brother didn't come in the next 15 minutes, he would ask his brother if they were there. Ten minutes later, he heard people talking again. Perking his ears, he tried to listen.

 

"Don't go in there, you’re still hurt."

 

"Get off me! Like hell I am letting you touch him when he's like this!"

 

"Let him do it. I'll deal with him when we get home. It might help."

 

Then he felt a hand. It didn't feel forceful but he still yelped and whimpered, curling back up whimpering,  _ 'help me! Neville, please! I can't, I can't!'  _ Rose continued to whimper and yelp in pain as he tried to get away from the hand. The person seemed to realise exactly what was happening, so they backed away.

 

"He won't let anyone near him."

 

"Yeah well, he hasn't had a pleasant experience with human contact. Do you blame him?" Rose heard something fall to the ground.

 

"We should get the goblins. Go floo call Ragnok."

 

"Okay, Dad."

 

"Don't take that off! What are you doing, you're going to injure yourself more!"

 

"I don't care! He needs me!" He felt something shift in the air and he sniffed.  _ 'Is it just humans you fear? Can you handle the goblins?' _

 

 _'Goblins are okay... None of them were_ _goblins, where are you, Neville? Who else is here?_ ' Rose thought to his brother. He heard a cloven hoof hit the ground and gasps. _'Neville?_ '

 

_ 'You hear me?'  _ Rose heard more sounds of hoofs coming closer.

 

_ 'Animagus?' _

 

_ 'That's me, you’re in your form too.' _

 

_ 'What are you?' _

 

_ 'Windigo.' _

 

_ 'Wait. Windigo like, bite your face off Windigo?' _

 

_ 'Windigo, as in nature’s guardian Windigo,' _ Windigo's often had a bad reputation. Since they attacked, defending the area and the herds within their area, they were often seen as cannibalistic creatures. It is also what got them a dangerous XXXXX rating. It was true if you aren't a Fairy or a Sprite, the only two creatures who could communicate with Windigos.  _ 'I'll only bite the faces off of the people who have hurt you and my family.' _

 

_ 'What am I?' _

 

_ 'Maned wolf.'  _ The sound stopped and Rose lifted his head sniffing around until his nose touched something. Sniffing it smelt like the earth and he nuzzled it knowing that to be his little brother's scent. Rose got up on shaky feet and he heard the hooves hitting the ground again. He stood there not knowing what was happening until he heard something lay down. Turning his head he yelped when he was pulled down by his brother and nudged until he was curled up next to him.  _ 'Cousin James went to go get the Goblins. You'll be healed up before you know it.' _

 

_ 'Who else is here, Neville?'  _ Rose didn't hear anything back from Neville, so he asked again.  _ 'Neville?' _

 

_ "Do you really want to know?' _

 

_ 'Please,' _

 

_ 'Uncle Fleamont is here, Cousin James, Cousin Sirius, then James brought two friends because we were all in a rush and they were worried' _

 

_ 'O-Okay. I can handle that.' _

 

_ 'Rose...Can I ask you something important?' _

 

_ 'What?' _

 

_ 'Why did you vanish your eyes?' _

 

_ 'A potion they gave me...gave me a personal hell. I saw Father...'  _ Rose started to whimper and curl up

 

_ 'What was Father doing?' _ Rose shook his head and hid his face. _ 'Rose, please.' _

 

_ 'The man above me turned into Father...Please don't make me remember I vanished most of it...But please don't make me remember the pieces I do remember,'  _ Rose whimpered out.

 

The next thing Rose and everyone heard was an unholy growling coming from what was curled up with Rose.

 

"Neville calm down, please."

 

"Cousin Nev. Calm down okay? You're scaring Rosie"

 

"Oh god, he's so scary." Rose tilted his head when he heard the new voice. Rose let out a little whine that made the growling stop and he could feel eyes on him.

 

_ 'Neville, besides my eyes how damaged am I?' _

 

_ 'You're not damaged.'  _ Rose felt something nuzzling him and Rose whined out.

 

_ 'I am though.' _

 

_ 'You are injured, not damaged.'  _ Rose heard Neville giving out a low warning growl. But the growl suddenly stopped and it made Rose focus on his hearing.

 

"Remus! What are you doing!"

 

"Shut up, Sirius." Rose heard footsteps coming closer and Rose curled in on Neville.

 

_ 'Make him stop, no Neville, please!' _

 

_ 'Smell the air, Rose!' _

 

Rose froze still and sniffed still terrified out of his mind. The smell was close, too close. But it didn't smell human. ' _ Werewolf? I used to love Werewolves...and...and vampires...' _

 

_ 'And now?' _

 

_ 'They didn't hurt me.' _

 

_ 'So he's safe.' _

 

_ 'Y-yes...?'  _ Rose felt a shift and something was pulled down next to him and Rose tensed not moving at all.

 

_ 'Show him he's safe, Rose. He's scared too, can't you smell it?' _

 

Rose sniffed again and he could. Whoever this person was, he was terrified. Just like him. Though Rose knew it was for a different reason. Rose stopped whimpering and sniffed the werewolf closer. "C-can you understand me, Rosette?" Rose paused hearing the males voice. "Paw at my leg if you can, it's right next to your paws."

 

Rose moved his paw around and when he felt the leg he pawed at the werewolf's leg. The werewolf seemed to relax a little, "I'm sorry, I just I knew what Neville's growl meant. I just reacted."

 

"Do you think it's safe to get closer?"

 

"Don't. There is obviously a reason he is allowed over there and not us."

 

Rose sniffed Remus a little longer. He didn't smell like the area he was kept in. Inching closer and closer until his head was rested on Remus' lap, he stayed tense for a while to see if the male would hit him or push him off. When Remus didn't make a move, Rose calmed a little. When Rose calmed down enough, he felt a hand on him and he tensed. Remembering Neville, he whimpered a little before contacting his brother.  _ 'Is that The werewolf touching me?' _

 

_ 'Yes.' _

 

Rose shifted a little and hid his face into Remus's stomach and Remus took that as an okay to proceed. Rose felt the way Remus was trying to smooth down the fur keeping his touches near his head.  _ 'Rose I have to shift and talk to the Goblin that just got here. Will you be okay with Remus?' _

 

_ 'Remus?' _

 

_ 'The werewolf that's holding you.' _

 

_ 'Oh, I think so.'  _ Rose felt the air shift and he shook a little knowing it was just his brother shifting back. Regardless, he made his ears pay attention.

 

"Thank you, Healer Sharpfang, for coming."

 

"They should have just sent him over to Gringotts when they got him. Has he told you anything?"

 

"I found out why he vanished his eyes. They gave him a potion that made him hallucinate making people look like other people."

 

"Who did he see?"

 

"The man that was raping him turned to look like our father." There was a couple of gasps from the healer's assistants.

 

"That's the amet inferos potion," one of the higher up healers said.

 

"The what?"

 

"Customised hell. It warps reality and makes people live out their worst nightmares, making the people they love and trust out to be the people doing it to them. Just picture a loved one whipping, abusing and completely destroying you. It lasts a whole 24 hours unless you have the antidote. We have the recipe for it but it might take an hour or two to brew it."

 

"Anything else?"

 

_ 'Rose, did they make you drink anything else?' _

 

_ 'Ova mortuis, disordines morum disciplinam, consectetur affectum, dilato motus contrarios, os lubricum, ani lubricus, obstringere faucium, ani obstringere,' _ Rose said, listing off the potions. Every potion he listed off, he could feel Neville's magic getting sharper and angrier.

 

"Ova mortuis, disordines morum disciplinam, consectetur affectum, dilato motus contrarios, os lubricum, ani lubricus, obstringere faucium, ani obstringere," Neville growled out.

 

"What are those potions, Lord Potter?" Rose could practically hear the fear in Sirius' voice.

 

"You don't nee-" the healer’s assistant was cut off by Neville.

 

"Ova mortuis is an infertility potion. Disordines morum disciplinam is a submission potion."

 

_ 'They used it multiple times on me. Daily I would get it, Nev,'  _ Rose whimpered out.

 

"Those bastards apparently used it multiple times. The consectetur affectum potion is an enhanced senses potion, I'm pretty sure they used it to manipulate Rose. Dilato motus contrarios potion is a potion that causes deluded reactions. You’re only supposed to use it once for medical uses only since it's highly addictive."

 

_ 'They had me taking that every chance they could get.' _

 

Neville growled but continued on, "ani lubricus is a potion that causes lubrication to the anal cavity and its respective counterpart is os lubricum, to lubricate the mouth cavity. Obstringere faucium is to tighten the throat and ani obstringere is to tighten the anal cavity." Neville tried to control himself but he turned back to his brother. Not realising he was so upset that he was speaking out loud, he asked the question. "How many times Rose? How many times did they make you drink those potions?" There was a growl in his voice that Sirius knew too well.

 

"Lord Potter, he's about to blow."

 

"Blow? What do you mean?" Rose heard another unfamiliar voice ask.

 

"Blow as in Professor McGonagall blow. You know when she's really upset and she loses all reason?"

 

_ 'All of those once a day. Lubrication and the tightening potions every time I did services.' _

 

"Every...time... your body was modified...that..." Rose heard a crash. "Let me go!"

 

"Stop your struggling, Lord Gryffindor, you'll be let up when you've calmed down." Rose recognised that voice as the goblin’s.

 

Neville was about to growl but Rose whimpered,  _ 'Neville. I'm safe... I think. Please calm down.' _

 

_ 'Rose how can you say that! They raped you and drugged you! You're too scared to even be a human right now!' _

 

_ That's beside the point!'  _ Rose tensed when he felt a hand but it didn't feel human.

 

"It’s just me, little one." Rose calmed down when he heard the goblin-speak.

 

_ 'You were saying?'  _ Neville said in a firm tone.

 

_ 'Oh shut up! You obviously got the easier side of things!'  _ Rose said in a fit of anger.

 

Neville tensed and glared at Rose.  _ 'I was beaten repeatedly and was told daily that you all were dead. I'm sorry I'm so DAMN protective right now.' _

 

Rose flinched and curled up with a soft whine.  _ 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' _

 

Neville calmed down knowing his brother didn't need his anger right now.  _ 'Sorry Rosie, I didn't mean to lash out. Not being able to freely speak with the others has me rattled.' _

 

_ 'I know, I'm sorry. You don't need me being difficult,'  _ Rose muttered through their bond.

 

Rose panicked when a potion flask was put to his lips and he whined loudly and hid his face into Remus' chest.  _ 'Rosie you need to take those.' _

 

_ 'No I can't please...' _

 

_ 'Is it drinking them?' _

 

_ 'Yes' _

 

"Vanish them into his stomach. He's scared of potions right now," Neville said loud enough for everyone to hear him.

 

"Here, I'll do it," One of the healer’s assistants said. Walking over, the healer’s assistant started to vanish each potion into Rose's stomach. It just seemed to be too much for Rose because he ended up passing out with Remus holding him.

 

The healer’s assistants started freaking out, but the healers sent them away. It took four hours but the Healers and Healer Sharpfang managed to heal up the wounds and cleaned out the potions in Rose's system.

 

The next time Rose was up, it had been three days. He was in someone's lap, he was about to start panicking when he heard Neville's voice, "Now now Rosie, calm down."

 

_ 'What happened?'  _ Rose whimpered out.

 

"You ended up passing out when they tried giving you potions. They are vanishing them into your stomach since you seemed to be terrified of it," Neville said petting behind his brother's large maned wolf ear.

 

"Neville, he's up?" A feminine voice said as she walked in.

 

"Yes Auntie. He's still a bit timid but he's up," Neville said with a nod.

 

_ 'Neville who's here?'  _ Rose asked a little frightened.

 

"It's just me and Auntie this time, Rose," Neville muttered to his brother.

 

Rose bit his lip before shifting back into his human form. His eyes still hadn’t fully grown in yet so he was still blind. Hearing Neville sigh, he bit his lip. "W-Whats wrong, Neville?" His voice was raspy and it felt like he swallowed sand.

 

"Your hair grew out again. It's a rat's nest back here. Do you want me to help you take a shower?" Neville asked.

 

_ "Come on cutie, I know you want me to help, I'll make sure your hole’s nice and loose with the soap before I pound right into it." _

 

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Rose hurried up and curled up into the tiniest ball he could while repeatedly saying no. Neville and Euphemia looked at each other and Euphemia sighed softly.

 

"Rosette, would you like my help?" She asked timidly. Her voice making Rose pause. They waited a moment before Rose uncurled slightly.

 

"Y-you wouldn't mind?" He timidly asked softly.

 

"Of course not sweetheart. I would do everything in my power to help you," Euphemia said softly

 

"D-Do I have to stay as a boy?" Rose whimpered.

 

"I don't see why you would," Euphemia said kindly. Right before her eyes, Rose shifted his body to look more feminine. Once he was a full blown out girl, Rose fidgeted.

 

"Do you want to use girl pronouns, Rosie?" Neville asked.

 

"Yes," Rose said with a hesitant look on her face.

 

"Alright sweetheart. Let's get you into that shower and clean you up some," Euphemia said with a smile.

 

It took them a week, but Rose was stable enough to leave St. Mungo's. Sure Rose was still traumatised, remained in her animal form and didn't leave Neville's side but at least she was out in public.

 

"We should get your Animagi registered boys before we go to Gringotts," Fleamont said as they walked out of the Hospital. Fleamont had decided that he would take all the Quadruplets to get an inheritance test.

 

_ 'Do we have to, Nev?' _ Rose whimpered out between Neville and James. Sirius, Regulus (who was sent over by their grandfather to check on the boys), Remus (who was dragged into shopping with them) and Euphemia were all shopping for Rose's new wardrobe (after hours of convincing Rose that she needed new clothes and that she needed to be in human form for measurements).

 

_ 'Yes'  _ "Okay Uncle," Neville said with a nod of his head.

 

They made their way to the guest entrance of the Ministry. Walking over to the wand checkout, they did just that. James and Fleamont gave their wands and stated their business. Once allowed fully inside Fleamont directed them to the elevators. Then it was just a simple matter of selecting the floor.

 

When they made it to the floor level, they stepped out and a strangling noise was heard. "L-Lord Potter!" The male stood up straight and quickly asked, "what can we do for you in the Magical Creatures and Spells division?"

 

"My nephew and niece have become animagus while they were kidnapped. I've brought them to become registered. I'll also need 3 more papers for a later date. I know James wishes to become one too," Fleamont said calmly.

 

"Oh! We can do that here. Here is the paper they need to fill out and here are the extras," the male said with a smile as he handed Fleamont five papers.

 

"Well boys, here you go." Fleamont gave James a paper and then Neville and then folded the rest up and placed them into his pocket. They had discussed it and decided that James would help Rose out with hers since she had a fear or being in her human form outside of any pleasant company.

 

"Come on Rosie, let’s fill this out," James said with a smile as he walked over and willingly sat on the ground so Rose could look over his shoulder. "Well, this doesn't look so hard."

 

> **_Full Name:_ ** _ Rosette Charlus Potter _
> 
> **_Gender:_ ** _ Female (has Metamorphmagus gene) _
> 
> **_Animagus Species:_ ** _ Maned Wolf _
> 
> **_Colouring:_ ** _ White Red and Black _
> 
> **_Eye colour:_ ** _ Emerald Green _
> 
> **_Notable Markings:_ ** _ White Swirl markings going up her right front paw. _
> 
> **_Temperament:_ ** _ Skittish and timid. Caution - will attack if too scared. _

 

James smiled at Rose before standing up and walking over to his father giving him the paper. Fleamont soon saw Neville's as well.

 

> **_Full Name:_ ** _ Neville Hardwin Potter _
> 
> **_Gender:_ ** _ Male (has Metamorphmagus gene) _
> 
> **_Animagus Species:_ ** _ Windigo _
> 
> **_Colouring:_ ** _ Dark Brown Neon red mist. _
> 
> **_Eye colour:_ ** _ Greyish Blue _
> 
> **_Notable Markings:_ ** _ White vine-like markings on Front left leg. _
> 
> **_Temperament:_ ** _ Dominant and possessive. Will attack if you appear to be hostile. _

 

"Alright, boys, sweetheart," Fleamont said with a smile as he gave the papers to the male.

 

"Everything looks in order, we just have to get a moving picture of them both and then the filing will be complete," the male said. Fleamont nodded his head motioned for him to take a picture of Rose. "Well aren't you a cute thing," the male said as he took a picture of Rose in her animagus form. Once he was done with Rose's picture, he motioned for the next one. Neville turned into his Windigo form and he took Rose's place with a low growl. The male quickly took a picture making sure they could actually see it before nodding his head. "T-There you go, Lord Potter. I have everything set up for them to be processed," he said handing the papers and the pictures back. "J-Just take it to the head of this department and it will be filed."

 

Fleamont nodded his head. "Come along children." The two boys and the Maned Wolf followed Fleamont to the department head's office and knocked three times before entering.

 

"Ah Fleamont, what a pleasure to see you. What's going on?" The male asked

 

"It's nice to see you, Brown. I have two files that need filing," Fleamont said looking at the male now known as Brown.

 

"When are you going to come and see me without having to do paperwork, Fleamont?" Brown teased as he took the files and looked them over. "Okay one is in the safety class and the other is in the dangerous class," Brown said examining them.

 

"There is a safety and dangerous classification?" James asked confused.

 

"Oh yes. The safety class is the normal everyday creatures like maned wolves and deer. The dangerous classification is like Windigos and Grimms. Believe it or not, werewolves fall under this category too. I'm so glad that the Ministry has finally realised that Werewolves are safe with animagus around." Brown said with a soft smile. "Well they are filed," Brown said with a nod of his head.

 

"Thank you, we shall get out of your hair and continue on with our plans for today," Fleamont said with a nod of his head.

 

"Bye Fleamont," Brown said waving his hand. It took them awhile but they managed to get to Diagon Alley. Directing the children along, they made their way into Gringotts. Walking in, he nodded to the head teller. It didn't take them long for a goblin to come and collect them.

 

"Good evening, Goblin Friends. Ragnok waits for your arrival." The goblin guard spoke.

 

Fleamont nodded his head politely and, with the children, walked back to where Ragnok's office was.

 

"It's nice to see you all in one piece," Ragnok said as he signed a couple of papers.

 

"Hello, Ragnok," Neville said with a nod to his head.

 

"Why are you in my offices today?" Ragnok asked as he put his quill down and the papers disappeared.

 

"Rose's inheritance test," Fleamont said looking at the goblin.

 

"Of course. I should have had Healer Sharpfang do it when she went to the hospital to check them over," Ragnok grumbled as he got the things out that were required.

 

With Neville's help, Rose gave the required amount of blood and they let Rose relax while Neville, Fleamont and James looked at the inheritance test.

 

_ Inheritance Test for  _ **_Rosette Charlus Potter_ **

**_Name_ **

_ Rosette Charlus Potter _

**_Birthday_ **

_ 30 July 1960 _

**_Parents_ **

_ Charlus Potter _

_ Dorea Potter Née Black _

**_Family_ **

_ Neville Hardwin Potter (Quadruplet Brother) _

_ Hadrian Henry Potter (Quadruplet Brother) _

_ Luna Dorea Potter (Quadruplet Sister) _

_ Henry Potter (Grandfather) _

_ Fleamont Potter (Uncle) _

_ Euphemia Potter (Aunt) _

_ James Fleamont Potter (Cousin) _

_ Arcturus Black II (Uncle) _

_ Melania Black (Aunt) _

_ Pollux Black (Cousin) _

_ Irma Black (Cousin) _

_ Orion Black (Cousin) _

_ Walburga Black (Cousin) _

_ Alphard Black (Cousin) _

_ Cygnus Black (Cousin) _

_ Druella Black (Cousin-in-Law) _

_ Lucretia Prewett (Cousin) _

_ Ignatius Prewett (Cousin-in-Law) _

_ Regulus Black (Cousin - once removed) _

_ Sirius Black (Cousin - once removed) _

_ Narcissa Black (Cousin - once removed) _

_ Bellatrix Black (Cousin - once removed) _

_ Andromeda Black (Cousin - once removed) _

**_Godparents_ **

_ Fleamont Potter _

_ Euphemia Potter _

**_Family Magics_ **

_ Potter _

_ Peverell _

_ Black _

_ Gryffindor _

_ Ravenclaw _

_ Slytherin _

_ Hufflepuff _

**_Titles_ **

_ Goblin Friend _

_ Heir Hufflepuff - Can claim Lordship if they desire _

**_Creature_ **

_ Possible Inheritances: Kitsune (Potter), Draken (Peverell), Incubus (Black), Tengu (Ravenclaw), Naga (Slytherin), Shape-shifter (Hufflepuff), Ifrit (Gryffindor), Pixie (Magic), Sprite (Magic) _

**_Mates_ **

_ *Must go through his creature inheritance to unlock this section _

**_Vaults_ **

_ Black Trust Vault - topped off at 10,000 galleons each month _

_ Potter Trust Vault - topped off at 10,000 galleons each month _

_ Hufflepuff Heir vault - topped off at 15,000 galleons each month _

_ Peverell Trust Vault - topped off at 10,000 galleons each month _

**_Properties_ **

_ *Must claim Lordships to see this section _

**_Blocks_ **

_ N/A _

**_Skills_ **

_ Animatongue (Hufflepuff) _

_ Animamagic (Hufflepuff) _

_ Healing (Hufflepuff) _

_ Wandless Magic (Lady Magic) _

_ Metamorphmagus (Black) _

_ Mage Site (Mother) _

_ Animagus form - Maned Wolf (Lady Magic) _

**_Injuries_ **

_ N/A _

**_Potions and Spells_ **

_ Discoperiet Musculos - Relax muscles, Counter to  _ **_Obstringere Faucium_ ** _ and  _ **_Ani Obstringere_ ** _ (needs 2 more dosages left) _

_ Siccum - Reverse the effects of  _ **_Ani Lubricus_ ** _ and  _ **_Os Lubricum_ ** _ (One more dosage left) _

_ Consectetur Motus Contrarios - Counter _ **_Dilato Motus Contrarios_ ** _ (One month worth of dosages left) _

_ Purgatio - Cleansing potion for  _ **_Consectetur Affectum_ ** _ (Four months worth of dosages left) _

_ Recti Corde - Clears up the  _ **_Amet Iinferos_ ** _ potion (One month's worth of dosages left) _

_ Dominance  _ Corrigere _ \- Fixes damage that was done by  _ **_Disordines Morum Disciplinam_ ** _ (12 dosages left) _

**_Black Magic_ **

_ N/A _

**_Contracts_ **

_ N/A _

 

"You're doing good on your potions, Rosie," Neville said with a smile. "Just like we thought, the inheritance tells us how many more dosages you need. It looks like there are only three that are going to be a while before the finish up. One will be done in 12 days, one will be done after tomorrow’s dosage. There is also another that only needs two more dosages." Neville explained to his sibling.

 

"Hufflepuff Heir, I can see it, Rose is too sweet to be Slytherin's Heir and I am not sure h-she would fit for Ravenclaw," James said teasing. He was still adjusting to calling Rose a girl but he was doing good. "Would you like to claim the Lor-Ladyship, Rosie?" James asked looking at Rose.

 

Rose fidgeted in her animagus form before Neville spoke. "Rosie we are all friends here. The goblin nation will protect you."

 

Rose shifted at Neville's encouraging words. "I...I...Yes," Rose struggled to say. Ragnok nodded his head and motioned for one of the goblins in the room to go get the paperwork.

 

"Do you want me to be your proxy?" Fleamont asked as he looked at Rose.

 

Rose bit her lip before shaking her head no and cuddled into Neville. "Can Auntie Euphie do it?" Rose asked softly as she clung to Neville.

 

Fleamont thought for a moment before summoning a raven patronus. "Tell my wife to meet us at Gringotts as soon as she can." The raven nodded before flying off. Fleamont sighed as he looked at Rose. "We will find out if she would be willing to do it. Meanwhile," Fleamont turned his head back to Ragnok. "We should get Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Vaults settled and figured out."

 

Ragnok took out a box and placed it in front of Rose. Neville took the box and opened it up before picking up the ring and taking Rose's right hand. Placing it on his sister's dainty ring finger, the ring resized itself and Rose tensed as she felt the magic wrapping around her. Rose held her breath as the magic squeezed her but when it snapped into place Rose gasped for air greedily.

 

"Rosie?" Neville softly questioned worriedly about his sister.

 

"'m fine," Rose said tiredly.

 

Neville shook his head in amusement. "Whatever you say, Rosie," Neville said with a soft smile. It only took a couple moments for Euphemia to hurry in.

 

"What's wrong?" She asked as she hurried over to Rose.

 

"Auntie Euphie, would...would you be my Proxy?" Rose asked hesitantly.

 

"Are you sure?" She asked looking at Rose. "Are you positive you want me, little one?"

 

Rose nodded her head. "Please?...I... I," Rose whimpered looking at her. During that week in the hospital, Rose and her Aunt had bonded. While Neville turned to Fleamont for advice and reassurance, Rose turned to Euphemia for comfort and positivity.

 

"Alright. I'll do it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo~ Here's another chapter. Hope everyone enjoys.   
> Sorry about the Late update. Rl issues and then the internet went out.

"You little  _ bitch! _ " A male stormed over and slapped the small girl’s face, knocking her to the ground as she held her cheek.

 

"Hey what's going on? She's been with me all this time," the guard asked, looking at the male that had come storming in.

 

"That bitch  _ lied _ ," the male said, pointing to the girl who was on the floor. "The  _ bitch _ said those safe houses were  **safe** . But guess who just got raided!"

 

"Are you serious!?" The guard said running his hand over his face.

 

"Boss told me to put her back on the potions. Maybe she'll remember that we aren't to be fucked with," The male growled.

 

The girl, also known as Luna once upon a time, backed into a corner. She somehow managed to manipulate her visions enough to get her brothers safe. "Looks like she has some memory of it at least," the guard said with a chuckle.

 

"Get me the potions," the male growled out as he froze Luna in her place so she couldn't run. The guard nodded his head and walked off. Her warden looked at her with a wicked smirk. "Maybe if I can convince boss, he'll let me take that sweet virginity of yours," the male chuckled out darkly.

 

"I don't see it in your future," Luna managed to whisper it out. She couldn't give in. Her visions were always right and she wouldn't let her path falter. If she gave in now, she and Hadrian would be lost to her siblings.

 

"You  _ bitch! _ " The man went to hit Luna, but the guard stopped him.

 

"Boss said not to harm her physically. I allowed the one, I can't allow two." The guard said before offering the two potions.

 

"Right." The male took the first potion with a wicked look in his eyes.

 

Luna tensed as the male shoved the flask into her mouth before plugging her nose to make her drink all of it. Before she could even breathe properly, another flask was shoved into her mouth and down her throat. "There," the guard muttered as they both backed away. Luna could feel her sight fading and she whimpered as the whole area became black.

 

_ "The one who holds the serpent shall become just a nightmare. The four points of the star shall shine brightly at their meeting, blessed with mother magic." _

 

"What the hell does that mean?" The guard asked.

 

"Write it down for the boss. He can figure it out. We know she won't decode it for us." The male said to the guard.

 

"Fine fine," the guard started to write down the words as the other male kept watching Luna.

 

"How many prophecies does this potion bring forward?" The guard asked as he finished writing the first one.

 

"As long as the potion goes, but we only go to seven. After that, we have to give her the antidote or she'll go blind and have an increase in visions. Boss doesn't want that. She's exclusive to us," the male said.

 

"Understood." The guard said with a nod of his head.

 

_ "The great moon will protect the third star's hope -" _

 

In the middle of Luna saying another prophecy, the doors swung open and spells were being fired. Luna whimpered hearing the fighting but she couldn't stop the prophecies coming from her lips. The fighting lasted past her seventh prophecy. When the fighting was done, Luna had fallen to the ground sobbing after her eighteenth prophecy. None of the prophecies actually meant anything after the first one. Lady fate protected her that way.

 

"She's over here!" The aurors hurried over and undid the binding spell.

 

"Goblins...Take me to the goblins... I need a cleansing ritual. Haddy is in the fifth spot." Luna sobbed out she was between prophecies. Once she said that, she arched her back and spoke loud and clearly.

 

_ "The crescent moon shall suffer a great loss, the seven-pointed star shall guide her way to freedom," _

 

She sobbed out once the Prophecy was off her lips, "GOBLINS I NEED THE GOBLINS! PLEASE!" She could feel her sanity slipping.

 

"We can-" The auror was cut off by the other one.

 

"We’ve got permission to escort the Potters to Gringotts and accompany them. Let's get her there," the other auror said. "Be careful, the last one snatched a wand and took out his eyes," he warned as they carefully made their way to Luna. Once they grabbed her, one of them sent off a Patronus to alert the head of the infiltration group that they had found one of the Potters, where the seer said the last Potter child was, and that they needed to get her to the goblins immediately. After that, they took off.

 

Once they landed in the lobby, Luna whimpered as she stood up and spoke  _ "$Goblins of the nation! I, Luna Dorea Potter, Goblin Friend to the nation request sanctuary and healing!$"  _ She remembered Neville teaching her that phrase. Two goblins hurried over and caught her before she fell back down and took off to the back of the bank. The Auror's moved to follow along but was stopped by a third goblin.

 

"We will take care of Miss Potter from here. Please go finish your job and catch those who dare insult the Potter family. We will have her injuries and such documented for the aurors within the hour," The goblin said looking at the auror.

 

"Alright, thank you." The auror bowed his head before taking off with his partner.

 

The goblin sighed before he turned and started to make his way to Ragnok's Office. Getting there, he knocked on the door before walking in to see the Potter family there. "Oh good. Ragnok, we have the Potter girl in our healing chambers. She claimed sanctuary and healing."

 

"Status on her?" Ragnok demanded.

 

"She just arrived. She's spouting prophecy after prophecy out. We think her captures have slipped her a potion to make her see," the goblin said with a low bow.

 

"Find the antidote and help her. Her sanity will be damaged if you falter," Ragnok said with a growl to his tone.

 

"Can we go see her?” Neville asked in a tight tone.

 

"After my healers look at her," Ragnok said looking at Neville.

 

Neville sighed as he sat down and put his head in his hands. "We need to find Hadrian...school is going to start soon," he said, a little stressed out. It was clear that Neville wasn't used to this kind of stress but he was trying and struggling with dealing with it.

 

"We will find him, Nev," Rose whispered softly to Neville, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder.

 

"We are losing time, Rose. I'm scared if we don't find him in time, we might lose him completely," Neville said as he got up and started to walk back and forth.

 

"Neville, we will get him back and we will help him," Fleamont said looking at his nephew.

 

A goblin ran in and started speaking to Ragnok quickly. "We found him, we just have to get him back," Ragnok said before speaking to the goblin in a low tone and the goblin ran out of the room.

 

**Meanwhile**

 

A boy laid in the bed, bound to the frame and unable to move. His emerald green eyes held a flicker of pain and the fire of revenge in them. His raven coloured hair was matted in the back from being pulled at and from him not leaving the bed. The boy, also known as Hadrian, was cold and felt sticky on the bed. Hadrian glared at the male sitting at the end of the bed with a happy smile. "You’re such a beautiful thing," the male spoke, looking at Hadrian. Hadrian would have responded with a wad of spit to his face but he was immobilised.

 

"Fuck off," Hadrian managed out. Not moments after he said that, the male was over him backhand slapping him in the face.

 

"You UNGRATEFUL brat!" The male spat. "I love on you, I feed you, I give you the life of luxury! And this is how you repay me?!"

 

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU BARELY FEED ME! I'M TIED TO A BED FRAME, HOW IS THIS LUXURY?!" Hadrian shouted back at the male.

 

The male got a dangerous look in his eye that Hadrian knew was not good for him. "You want pain? I can give you pain."

 

"Bring it, asshole," Hadrian growled out glaring at the male.

 

"Oh I will, sweetheart." The male levitated Hadrian over to some chains and magically put them on the small boy. When he undid the binding magic, Hadrian tried to escape. But before he could move too much, the chains clamped around his wrists and ankles. "Oh, poor poor Hadrian Potter," the male cooed happily.

 

"Fuck you," Hadrian bit out.

 

"No that's what we will be doing after I bloody up your back again. Maybe I should carve in all the failures your siblings have caused me, hmm? Your brothers got away, your sister's visions are becoming shit. I wonder if I should just give her to her wardens," the male cooed as he grabbed a sharp cursed knife. "Rosie was such a good fuck, you know. When you were too weak to be the play toy, I had a couple of goes at him." The male cooed more as he ran his hands over Hadrian's back.

 

"Good, they are gone, they are safe," Hadrian said, relaxing a little.

 

"Maybe that's what I shall carve first. 'I'll never be safe' has a ring to it," the male chuckled out, bringing the knife to Hadrian's back and started to write it into Hadrian's shoulder. Before he could finish the  _ 'I', _ he stopped. "Oh, I just remembered what makes this so much more fun!"

 

"No." Hadrian whimpered

 

"Yes!" The male laughed deranged before hurrying over to the potion storage and pulling out the  _ amet inferos _ potion.

 

"Fuck you! FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" Hadrian yelled out, tears running down his face remembering the last time.

 

The male laughed happily before shoving the potion bottle into his mouth and held Hadrian's nose making him drink it. When Hadrian drank it and the bottle was pulled away, Hadrian started coughing and tried to throw up the potion. "I snuck a stomach sealer into your food, darling. You won't puke it up like last time," the male cooed. The male came back around, picked up the knife and started once again carving 'I'll never be safe' into Hadrian's back.

 

Hadrian screamed out as he threw his head back, arching his chest trying to get his back away from the knife. "Fuck you," Hadrian started to chant over and over again as he squeezed his eyes closed.

 

"Hehehe," the male dug the knife in a bit causing Hadrian to scream out. "Oh come on, Haddy~ Be a bit more vocal, I do SO love these sessions!" The male said with a smile. The male was talking but all Hadrian could hear was his father saying those words and his father being the one to carve into his back. Once the male was done with that first phrase, he hummed softly. "How about a list of what you are next?" He said with a chuckle. "Fuck toy, my bitch, cry baby, ungrateful brat, freak, just to name a few, darling," the male said with a wide smile. Hadrian snarled as he thrashed a bit, trying to get out of the binds.

 

"You’re not my father," Hadrian denied

 

"Now now Haddy, quit being so fidgety! You'll mess up my work!" The male scolded as he started to work on the list.

 

"You’re not Charlus Potter," Hadrian chanted.

 

"Hahahaha!" The male couldn't help but bark out in laughter as he kept carving into Hadrian. Once he was done, he admired his work. "Such lovely skin all carved up by me." He cooed as he ran his fingers over the carved in words, making Hadrian sob out.

 

"Stop, stop please, why us?" He sobbed out.

 

"Oh stop your sobbing," the male scolded. He walked away from Hadrian and grabbed his wand before pointing it to Hadrian's back. " _ Dolor redo."  _ Hadrian screamed out in pain as everything he felt was etched into his memory. "Uhhh~" The male shivered with a coo. "Haddy you make me so hard, sweetheart." The male whispered in Hadrian's ear, not caring if the boy heard him or not. "Hmmm, I don't want to ruin all my hard work back here. Let's turn you around!" The male said with a beaming smile as he used his magic to turn Hadrian around.

 

Hadrian's eyes were glazed over and his skin was pale. "Oh darling, you look absolutely lovely!" The male beamed. "Let's add a little colour to that lovely skin of yours!" He said as he walked over and pulled out a magical whip. Hadrian's eyes widened. That whip was dangerous. He had seen it used on one of the male's subordinates and the male was bleeding for hours. The whip cut the skin but made it so you didn't bleed out completely. It also had properties of the Cruciatus Curse. Hadrian was starting to think the male was going to kill him today.

 

"Boss!" A female came charging in and looked at the male who was torturing Hadrian.

 

"What! What do you want?" The male growled. "I swear, if it's bad news I am going to kill someone!"

 

"Boss, the female Potter got away, aurors raided the place!" The female said, scared but not wanting to fail her duties.

 

"Out." The male whispered.

 

"What, sir?" The female asked, looking at the male, concerned.

 

"OUT. I SAID OUT GET OUT OF HERE YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!" The male started to scream.

 

The female ran out of the room and the male panted as he started to walk back and forth. Hadrian relaxed a little. Luna got out safe. All of his siblings were officially safe now. Even if he did die right now, it would be fine. Luna, Rose, and Neville were safe. He has done his job as eldest sibling. "Oh no you don't!" The male hissed as he brought the whip down onto Hadrian's body making him scream out, his body spasming against the chains. The man kept hitting Hadrian with the whip repeatedly, lashing out with his anger. "This is all your fault!" The male huffed out, glaring at Hadrian.

 

"How so?" Hadrian whimpered out, still defying the male with a glare in his glazed over eyes.

 

"Shut up you whore!" The male growled out as he flicked the whip to target Hadrian's sensitive parts. Hadrian cried out as he trembled at the pain. It was clear he was dangling by a thread.

 

"B-Bastard," Hadrian growled out. That was when a Lynx Patronus ran in.

 

"Sir, we are under attack! It's the aurors!" The lynx faded out and the male growled.

 

"Fucking aurors!" The male backhanded Hadrian before storming out of the room, leaving Hadrian tied up.

 

Hadrian could barely hear the fighting going on behind the closed door. It wasn't like he was focused on it anyway. With a gentle tug, he knew he was trapped here. Dangling from his binds, he looked out the window. He didn't notice that it was noon. How many days had he stayed in here, he wondered? How many days had he been without parents? His uncle was obviously still looking for him since his siblings were now free. What was that song his mother used to sing to him and his siblings before bed? God, he missed those nights. Letting the tears fall, he struggled to remember the song.

 

_ "Now the hour has come at last, The soft and fading light," _

 

Hadrian whimpered as he tried singing out the words. The fighting in the background was fading from his hearing. Was he dying? Who cared honestly. What were the next lines for the song? He, he needed to remember.

 

_ "Has crossed the west horizon, And has bidden us goodnight," _

 

Hadrian started to breathe heavily. He felt a huge pressure on his chest making him whimper loudly. Ignoring the pressure, he continued on.

 

_ "And what a lovely night it is, To walk a moonlit field," _

 

Hadrian started coughing and breathing heavily. Shit. Was his body shutting down completely? Shaking his head once, it seemed some of the pressure let up and he continued. Hopefully, the winds would carry his words to his siblings. Though he knew it was a lost hope.

 

_ "To see the softer shades, That are by starlight now revealed," _

 

Hadrian whimpered as he felt something inside of him shift. He started to cough heavily before he spit out blood. Shit. He really was going to die here.

 

_ "So why is it that now, When all is quiet and at rest," _

 

Hadrian continued on. If he was going to die, then he was going to finish his mother's song on his dying breath. He would pay tribute to the woman who brought him into this blasted world.

 

_ "When candles glow and all the world, Is at its very best," _

 

Hadrian panted. He could feel himself struggling to stay awake. He was singing the words a lot softer now too. Damn it. He wanted to go out with a bang!

 

_ "The wizards of England, Should lock themselves away," _

 

Maybe this was for the best? He didn't want his siblings seeing him this damaged. Sobbing softly, he whispered the next two lines. He wasn't sure if he could sing any more of the song.

 

_ "To shun the moon and wait instead, For Brother's sunny day?" _

 

Oh god, how he missed the sun. The moon. The stars. Were his parents proud of him? His mind felt so scattered.

 

"HE'S IN HERE!" Hadrian was barely able to lift his head before another coughing fit came up. "Hadrian, Hadrian stay with us, please!" The auror said as he hurried over and started to do what he could medically wise.

 

" _ In umbra Luna est, _ " Hadrian whispered before letting his eyes close completely.

 

"Sir, we need to get him out of here NOW or we are going to lose him!" the auror said to his superior as they walked in.

 

"Get him to Gringotts and pray the Goblins can save him," their Superior said.

 

The aurors nodded and blasted the chains that held Hadrian where he was. Catching Hadrian, the auror apparated into the main hall of Gringotts. Arriving there, he quickly called for the goblins who rushed out and took Hadrian. "He’s lost a lot of blood," he called behind them. The raids had been held right after one another. They caught the kidnapper and his accomplices. All four children were found. The goblins sighed as he nodded to the auror.

 

"We will have the medical paperwork done for you within twenty-four hours." The goblin said before walking off to go alert Ragnok. He would have to alert the Potter family, who had just left not too long ago under the insistence of Ragnok.

 

Back in the healing chambers, they were working non-stop on healing Hadrian. Ragnok and Fleamont rushed in. "ShatterClaw! How is he?" Ragnok demanded.

 

Shatterclaw focused on healing Hadrian but spoke up "He's weak and he was fading fast when he arrived. He will probably be here for a couple of months in a healing coma if we can stabilise him. The girl is fine and she will be able to leave in three weeks."

 

"Sir, we've managed to stabilise him!" One of the lower healers said happily.

 

"Good! Start healing what you can while keeping an eye on his heart," Shatterclaw said. The head healer looked to the side, "Did you get those inheritance tests done?!"

 

"Yes, sir!" A lower goblin squeaked out.

 

"Take them over here," he said to one of the other higher up healer goblins before taking the two tests. He motioned for Fleamont and Ragnok to follow him to the side to let the other healers work. Once the two were over there, Shatterclaw spoke up. "Here are the inheritance tests for Luna Dorea Potter and Hadrian Henry Potter. Luna will be fine within 3 weeks, like I said. She will have the all clear for going to school. Hadrian, on the other hand, will need to stay behind. We are unsure of how long it will need for him to heal from these injuries," Shatterclaw said letting Fleamont take the tests.

 

_ Inheritance Test for  **Luna Dorea Potter** _

_**Name** _

_ Luna Dorea Potter _

_**Birthday** _

_ 30 July 1960 _

_**Parents** _

_ Charlus Potter _

_ Dorea Potter Née Black _

_**Family** _

_ Rosette Charlus Potter (Quadruplet Sister) _

_ Hadrian Henry Potter (Quadruplet Brother) _

_ Neville Hadwin Potter (Quadruplet Brother) _

_ Henry Potter (Grandfather) _

_ Fleamont Potter (Uncle) _

_ Euphemia Potter (Aunt) _

_ James Fleamont Potter (Cousin) _

_ Arcturus Black II (Uncle) _

_ Melania Black (Aunt) _

_ Pollux Black (Cousin) _

_ Irma Black (Cousin) _

_ Orion Black (Cousin) _

_ Walburga Black (Cousin) _

_ Alphard Black (Cousin) _

_ Cygnus Black (Cousin) _

_ Druella Black (Cousin-in-Law) _

_ Lucretia Prewett (Cousin) _

_ Ignatius Prewett (Cousin-in-Law) _

_ Regulus Black (Cousin - once removed) _

_ Sirius Black (Cousin - once removed) _

_ Narcissa Black (Cousin - once removed) _

_ Bellatrix Black (Cousin - once removed) _

_ Andromeda Black (Cousin - once removed) _

_**Godparents** _

_ Fleamont Potter _

_ Euphemia Potter _

_**Family Magics** _

_ Potter _

_ Peverell _

_ Black _

_ Gryffindor _

_ Ravenclaw _

_ Slytherin _

_ Hufflepuff _

_**Titles** _

_ Goblin Friend _

_ Heir Ravenclaw - Can claim Ladyship if they desire _

_**Creature** _

_ Possible Inheritances: Kitsune (Potter), Draken (Peverell), Incubus (Black), Tengu (Ravenclaw), Naga (Slytherin), Shape-shifter (Hufflepuff), Ifrit (Gryffindor), Pixie (Magic), Sprite (Magic) _

_**Mates** _

_ *Must go through her creature inheritance to unlock this section _

_**Vaults** _

_ Black Trust Vault - topped off at 10,000 galleons each month _

_ Potter Trust Vault - topped off at 10,000 galleons each month _

_ Ravenclaw Heir vault - topped off at 15,000 galleons each month _

_ Peverell Trust Vault - topped off at 10,000 galleons each month _

_**Properties** _

_ *Must claim Lordships to see this section _

_**Blocks** _

_ Quadruplet Telepathy block _

_**Skills** _

_ Parseltongue (Peverell) _

_ Parselmagic (Peverell) _

_ Healing (Ravenclaw) _

_ Wandless Magic (Lady Magic) _

_ Metamorphmagus (Black) _

_ Mage Site (Mother) _

_ Seer (Lady Fate) _

_ Animagus - Wolf _

_**Injuries** _

_ Eyesight _

_**Potions and Spells** _

_ Visus posterum - makes seers see multiple visions, causes Seer to become unstable if used for long periods, takes eyesight the longer it's in. _

_**Black Magic** _

_ N/A _

_**Contracts** _

_ N/A _

 

Fleamont gulped as he looked over Luna's, "How long was she held under this potion?" Fleamont hesitantly asked.

 

"We've managed to fix up most of her sanity but it's just a matter of time to see how much stuck with our treatments," Shatterclaw stated looking at Fleamont.

 

"Other than this potion, she's completely fine though?" Fleamont asked looking at Shatterclaw.

 

"Yes. If she shows a great improvement at the end of the week, she can possibly go home with you then. But we are not holding our breath after seeing the damage done to her mind." Shatterclaw said. Fleamont nodded his head before looking at Hadrian's.

 

_ Inheritance Test for  **Hadrian Henry Potter** _

_**Name** _

_ Hadrian Henry Potter _

_**Birthday** _

_ 30 July 1960 _

_**Parents** _

_ Charlus Potter _

_ Dorea Potter Née Black _

_**Family** _

_ Rosette Charlus Potter (Quadruplet Sister) _

_ Neville Hardwin Potter (Quadruplet Brother) _

_ Luna Dorea Potter (Quadruplet Sister) _

_ Henry Potter (Grandfather) _

_ Fleamont Potter (Uncle) _

_ Euphemia Potter (Aunt) _

_ James Fleamont Potter (Cousin) _

_ Arcturus Black II (Uncle) _

_ Melania Black (Aunt) _

_ Pollux Black (Cousin) _

_ Irma Black (Cousin) _

_ Orion Black (Cousin) _

_ Walburga Black (Cousin) _

_ Alphard Black (Cousin) _

_ Cygnus Black (Cousin) _

_ Druella Black (Cousin-in-Law) _

_ Lucretia Prewett (Cousin) _

_ Ignatius Prewett (Cousin-in-Law) _

_ Regulus Black (Cousin - once removed) _

_ Sirius Black (Cousin - once removed) _

_ Narcissa Black (Cousin - once removed) _

_ Bellatrix Black (Cousin - once removed) _

_ Andromeda Black (Cousin - once removed) _

_**Godparents** _

_ Fleamont Potter _

_ Euphemia Potter _

_**Family Magics** _

_ Potter _

_ Peverell _

_ Black _

_ Gryffindor _

_ Ravenclaw _

_ Slytherin _

_ Hufflepuff _

_**Titles** _

_ Goblin Friend _

_ Heir Slytherin - Can claim Lordship if they desire _

_**Creature** _

_ Possible Inheritances: Kitsune (Potter), Draken (Peverell), Incubus (Black), Tengu (Ravenclaw), Naga (Slytherin), Shape-shifter (Hufflepuff), Ifrit (Gryffindor), Pixie (Magic), Sprite (Magic) _

_**Mates** _

_ *Must go through his creature inheritance to unlock this section _

_**Vaults** _

_ Black Trust Vault - topped off at 10,000 galleons each month _

_ Potter Trust Vault - topped off at 10,000 galleons each month _

_ Slytherin Heir vault - topped off at 15,000 galleons each month _

_ Peverell Trust Vault - topped off at 10,000 galleons each month _

_**Properties** _

_ *Must claim Lordships to see this section _

_**Blocks** _

_ Quadruplet Telepathy block _

_**Skills** _

_ Parseltongue (Peverell) _

_ Parselmagic (Peverell) _

_ Healing (Slytherin) _

_ Wandless Magic (Lady Magic) _

_ Metamorphmagus (Black) _

_ Mage Site (Mother) _

_ Animagus - Nine Tailed Kitsune _

_**Injuries** _

_ Damaged vocal cords _

_ Swollen throat _

_ Magical whip marks _

_ Magical skin carvings _

_ Internal scarring _

_ Internal damage _

_ Internal bleeding _

_ Lack of nutrition _

_ Several Broken Bones _

_ Nerve damage _

_ Anal tearing _

_**Potions and Spells** _

_ Amet inferos potion _

_ Dolor redo _

_ Ne sanationis _

_**Black Magic** _

_ N/A _

_**Contracts** _

_ N/A _

 

"Most of this can be healed with potions, why won't he be able to come home with us with Luna?" Fleamont asked.

 

"Ne sanationis, it's a potion that prevents healing of any kind. It lasts for 24 hours and then slowly dissolves. With how much in his system, it will take the time I mentioned just to heal the dangerous wounds. We can attempt to make a purging potion that will remove it but it will take just as long," Shatterclaw stated.

 

"Make the potion, I'd rather have him heal and have the potion than let him suffer when he gets another injury," Fleamont said. Shatterclaw nodded his head

 

"We will protect the children, Lord Potter. Go give your family the news," Ragnok said looking at the male.

 

"Thank you, Ragnok. I should get home, I have five children worried out of their minds at home," Fleamont said as he stood up.

 

"Here you can go through my floo," Ragnok said as he stood up and led Fleamont to his office and to his floo.

 

At home, Fleamont stepped through the floo only to hear feet hitting the ground rushing his way. "If you want information, head to the family room!" He announced loud enough for the house to hear. The feet redirected themselves and he sighed, taking off his cloak as Mispy popped in front of him.

 

"Mispy bes taking that, sir?"

 

"Thank you, Mispy. Can you have one of the elves bring in refreshments and biscuits to the family room for the children and some hard liquor for me?" Fleamont asked. Mispy nodded her head before disappearing as Fleamont started to head to the family room. Fleamont walked over and sat in his usual chair and rested his head on the back of the plush armchair.

 

"Uncl-" Fleamont held up his hand motioning for whoever it was to stop talking for a moment.

 

Fleamont sighed as he sat up properly. "Okay, ask your questions address Luna first, then Hadrian. Go."

 

"How is Luna?" One asked, Fleamont's mind told him it was James.

 

"Is she awake?" Another asked. It sounded like Sirius.

 

"Luna is as fine as we could hope. She just has mental damage and her eyes are completely gone. The Goblins are working on fixing her mind and her eyesight. They said if all is good, she might be able to come home at the end of the week. But if not, she will be getting released the week before school starts," Fleamont informed them. "She isn't awake. As of right now, her mind is still trying to catch up with the healing the goblins have done," Fleamont stated.

 

"Did they do the inheritance test on her while she was out?" He heard Neville's voice question.

 

"How bad is the damage to Luna's mind?" He heard Rose ask.

 

"They did do an inheritance test on Luna. She's Heir Ravenclaw and it seemed that the damage to her mind and her eyes were the only things the test could detect. Lady Magic gave her an Animagus form too." Fleamont answered before continuing on, "Luna's mind, from my knowledge, was barely holding itself together when the Goblins received her. They are doing all they can for her. She wasn't awake, so I couldn't tell you about her sight."

 

"What about Hadrian?" Neville asked.

 

"Is he okay?!" Rose asked right after that.

 

"Dad, why are you so pale? He's not that bad is he?" James asked worriedly.

 

Fleamont paled at just the mention of Hadrian. He didn't want to tell them about the boy, to be honest. He knew there was barely a fifty-fifty chance of him surviving with that potion in him. "He's...unstable at the moment." Before any of them could completely freak out, Fleamont held his hand in the air to silence them as Mispy popped in with alcohol for him. "The Goblins have his heart stable but he has received a lot of wounds and thanks to a potion that they forced on Hadrian, the wounds won't heal with magic. It won't help that those wounds were created with magic as well. So even if he does heal, there will be scars. The Goblins say he probably won't be starting school with you all." Fleamont said as he sat there. He let them all process that information as he took a drink of his alcohol before continuing on. "Hadrian is going to need time, kids. Just from looking at the inheritance test, it looked like he has a combination of all your injuries. Rape, abuse and mental damage. I'm tempted to not even let Hadrian go into school this year so he can just heal. All four of you need it, if I am being honest."

 

Neville and Rose looked at each other and Rose nodded her head before speaking "Uh-ehh.." She bit her lip, making Fleamont look at her concerned.

 

"What is it, Rose?" Fleamont said, getting up and kneeling down in front of her. He knew Rose and Neville struggled with communicating when it came to huge decisions.

 

Rose tensed up for a second before relaxing, feeling Neville rub her back. "M-Me and my siblings go by numerical order when it comes to making decisions. It was part of the reason Neville wanted to wait... But Neville and I talked about it last night before I got released." Rose took a deep breath looking down shyly. "C-Could you claim us as adopted wards? Y-You'd be able to do a lot more for us if you did. I..." She whimpered, pulling up her knees. She didn't like deciding things but she knew Hadrian and Luna would accept her logic. "Hadrian won't be in the right mindset to decide anything, so it falls on me to decide. We don't want to be split up. Father always kept us close to each other because we could never handle being separated. We can't do much now, not without dad or mum. I...I can't handle this," Rose whimpered out her shoulders shaking as she struggled not to cry.

 

"Neville, is this what you want?" Fleamont asked looking at Neville.

 

"Yeah, Rose can't handle the stress and I am reaching my breaking point too. Hadrian isn't even conscious and I won't put this stress on Luna," Neville explained.

 

Fleamont nodded as he stood up before taking a deep breath and spoke in a crystal clear voice. "I, Fleamont Potter, hereby announce that I take in Hadrian Henry Potter, Rosette Charlus Potter, Neville Hardwin Potter and Luna Dorea Potter as my adopted wards, if I shall do them harm then Magic strike me down, so mote it be."

 

A chorus of 'so mote it be' could be heard around the room.

 

Rose curled up against Neville and Neville's shoulders seemed to relax a bit. "I didn't expect that last bit," Neville said honestly.

 

"I figured after everything, you'd relax more with me throwing it in there," Fleamont said looking at Neville. "But besides that, welcome to the family, you two. Even if you were apart of it before," Fleamont teased lightly, making Rose giggle a little. "Would you two like mind healers? To help you with this?" Fleamont asked, looking at the two children.

 

Rose looked at Neville, who nodded his head in approval to speak her mind. Neville knew she lost all of her confidence that she used to have. "Y-yes, or at least Occlumency," Rose said looking at her uncle.

 

"How about both?" Fleamont countered. "I don't want you just locking up the pain and ignoring it."

 

"I would be fine with that," Neville said, looking at his uncle.

 

"I would be too," Rose said after a moment.

 

"Alright then," Fleamont stated before he looked at Sirius, Regulus, Remus, and James. "Boys, I am going to go settle some things, I need you to stay with Rose and Neville."

 

"Alright, Dad," James said with a nod of his head.

 

"Lord Potter, could we spend the night?" Sirius asked looking at the elder male.

 

"It’s fine with me, ask your grandfather," Fleamont said as he walked out of the room.

 

"I’ll go floo Grandfather, you stay with Rose and Neville," Regulus said before hurrying off to the nearest floo.

 

Sirius, James, Remus, Neville and Rose all looked at each other before Neville sighed weakly. "Don't worry so much, Neville. Hadrian is strong-willed. He will make it through," Sirius said looking at the male.

 

"You know it irks me that we aren't considered cousins, Sirius," Neville grumbled.

 

"Haha, yeah I know, but I can play that to my advantage," Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.

 

"Oh shove off. Everyone but Hadrian knows you have a secret crush on him," Rose grumbled out cuddling more into Neville.

 

"Oi! That was supposed to be a secret, Rose!" Sirius whined.

 

"Haha, it's not a secret if you fawned over him whenever we came around, Sirius," Neville said with a snicker.

 

"You fawned over Hadrian?" James accused insulted that he never heard about this.

 

"Well, he  _ is _ the cuter Potter," Sirius stated in a matter of fact tone.

 

"You wound me, good sir," James said, holding his hand to his heart.

 

"Oh shove off it, James," Sirius said happily.

 

"You both are acting like five-year-olds fighting over their favorite toy," Remus said calmly.

 

Rose sighed softly and curled up as much as she could into Neville. "Luna would have so much fun with this conversation," Rose muttered out, depressed.

 

"They will be back with us before we know it, Rosie," Neville said rubbing her arm.

 

"Hadrian would sing us one of mum's songs or Luna would make up one... Why does it have to be them hurting the most?" Rose whimpered.

 

"You’re hurting too, Rose. I was just hit around. You were raped, Rose... Luna's mentally damaged and Hadrian...Haddy," Neville sighed heavily before closing his eyes as resting his head on the back of the couch.

 

"I'm sorry, Neville," Rose muttered softly.

 

"No you’re right. Luna and Haddy are our lights. We are their shadows that help from behind. We are completely lost when it comes to being without them," Neville said looking at Rose.

 

"This conversation got depressing," Sirius whined.

 

Neville rolled his eyes and Rose couldn't help but muster a weak laugh. "Sorry, we couldn't help but have a Sirius moment."

 

Remus snorted and Sirius beamed, "Rosie's making jokes!" He said excitedly, making James shake his head. "Hey, we should give you guys Marauder nicknames! We should do it when we get our Animagus forms!" Sirius said excitedly.

 

"Okay, we could do that. Neville's a Windigo, what would his be?" James said thinking for a moment.

 

"Hmmm, Windigo's have a mist that comes out of them right?" Sirius asked Remus.

 

"Yes, depending on what kind of Windigo, their mists do different things," Remus said looking at the group.

 

"You are not calling me Misty, Sirius," Neville growled out.

 

"Nah nah, that's too girly. How about mother hen?" Sirius joked.

 

"Oh shove off, Sirius!" Neville said throwing a pillow at the black haired male as he laughed.

 

"How about Alpha?" Remus suggested hesitantly.

 

Neville and Rose froze and Neville hesitantly asked, "Why Alpha?"

 

Remus fidgeted slightly before speaking in a soft tone, " _ It _ registers you as my alpha, since you claimed me as part of your pack," Remus said nervously.

 

"Hmm, I like it," Sirius said with a smirk.

 

"Hehe just picture us calling him Alpha in front of the school!" James said with a beam.

 

"Now it's stuck," Rose said with a giggle.

 

"Damn it, guys," Neville groaned sitting down with a huff.

 

"We have to give Remus one too," Sirius said looking at the brown haired male.

 

"What why?" Remus said panicked, "I can't turn into an Animagus."

 

"Exactly!" James said pointing a finger at Remus, "You're already a werewolf. You have an animal form!"

 

Remus groaned as he saw the thinking face on Rose's face. "What about Moony? Because he is a werewolf and shifts during the moon."

 

Sirius laughed happily, "That's great Rose!"

 

"That's...Not too bad," Remus said, happy that Rose said something relatively okay in his book.

 

"Rose's turn," James piped up with a smile.

 

"What about Sugar? Her animagus form is a maned wolf. Maned wolves eat small mammals, insects, reptiles, and birds. They are a regular part of its diet but it also eats fruits, sugarcane and other plants. The name is more of a tribute to the fact that Rose is not a normal wolf but one that is more attuned to a human’s diet. Rose has also always been one to sink herself into nature when she can. Her and I have that thing in common," Neville said looking at the group.

 

"It's cute. Not as cute as Lily-flower but still cute!" James said with a smile.

 

"What about Luna? Does Haddy have an animagus form? We didn't ask Uncle Fleamont," Rose said looking at her cousins.

 

"Hmmm let’s wait until they get home," James said after a moment. "Besides, me and Sirius have to look up how to do this," he said excitedly.

 

"Oi! How much do you wanna bet that James turns into a rabbit?" Sirius asked Remus, causing Rose and Neville to bust out laughing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehee Kudos to everyone and my Beta readers.

They couldn't believe that it took Luna until the day they were supposed to leave for school to come back home. Neville was glad though. He had Rose and Luna back. Now they just needed Hadrian. They had decided that they would try to go to school. Fleamont had told the headmaster what had been going on and they were given permission to try and test it out. Currently, they were by the train Fleamont straightening up Neville's outfit. "You three send an owl home if you need me to come to get you, the Headmaster even said that this was a trial run. If you guys can't handle it then no pressure. I can always hire tutors."

 

Rose smiled weakly as she straightened out her dress. "Uncle Fleamont, you're more nervous then all of us combined. James, Sirius, Remus, and Reggie have our backs. Sirius and Remus know how to calm all of us down and Sirius and Reggie both said they would hex whatever triggered us. We’ve got this," Rose tried to encourage.

 

"Don't worry uncle, Luna knows her limits. The goblins wouldn't let her leave until she had a clean bill of health. I was surprised they even had her see a mind healer while she was there," Neville said in a soft voice.

 

"The Nargles won't bother us until Haddy comes along. Even then, we will be fine until the hols," Luna said in an airy tone.

 

"Fleamont, they will be fine," Euphemia said looking at her husband.

 

"Alright, I will give you updates on Hadrian as things change," Fleamont said looking at the children.

 

"Alright onto the train you lot go. Don't want to have it leave without you," Euphemia said with a smile.

 

"Bye Mum!" James said excitedly as he grabbed Rose's things while Sirius grabbed Luna's and Remus grabbed Neville's.

 

Boarding the train, they managed to find the Heir compartment on the train. Regulus went off to go hang out with his friends and to alert Narcissa, Andy, and Bellatrix that their cousins were on the train. James got Neville, Luna, and Rose comfortable in the compartment. "Now, do you want us to sit in here with you?" James asked worriedly.

 

"I mean we have the room if you want to bring anyone in here to hang out and meet us," Neville said calmly.

 

"As long as they don't trigger any of us then it's fine," Rose commented after Neville.

 

"Please do, Prongs," Luna said in an airy tone.

 

"Luna, that's the third time you've called me Prongs," James said with a weak smile.

 

"Just go with it, James," Neville said with a smile.

 

"Maybe your form will have something with horns?" Rose said happily.

 

James thought about it for a moment, "Fine, but if my form is something without horns then we are changing the name," James said determinedly.

 

"That's fine with me," Luna said happily.

 

"Alright, well I am going to go get some people so you guys know some people before school starts," James said with a smile. "Sirius come help me," James said looking at the Black Heir.

 

"Fine Prongs," Sirius teased, making James groan.

 

"Neville, go with them," Rose prompted.

 

"Why me?" Neville complained.

 

"Because you can keep James in check, besides, it's close to Moony's period," Rose stated making Neville groan and Remus blush as Neville got up and followed the two males out.

 

"Why did you have to say it like that," Remus complained, making Luna and Rose laugh as the door closed.

 

Sirius and James led Neville along. Sirius made Neville stop and they brought some items from the trolley. James, on the other hand, poked his head in and found the girls. "Ah! My lovely Lily-flower! Marlene, it's nice to see you. Hello Alice, Frank treating you well? Oh, hey Frank, noble of you to let your bird sit on your lap. Fabe, Gid, nice to see you both. Snivellus-" He tensed when he felt a dangerous aura.

 

"JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER!"

 

"Oh shit," James paled before his head was shoved down, making him bow.

 

"Apologise to this man," Neville growled glaring at James.

 

"Pardon, but who are you?" Frank asked dangerously.

 

"Nev! Calm down we always call him that!" James protested.

 

"Neville Hardwin Potter at your service," Neville said looking at them ignoring James's protests. The name made five of the seven people in the compartment gasp.

 

"Nev, come on! Let me up! Sirius! Help me!" James complained.

 

"Nah James, you made Alpha mad. Even I know not to mess with him when he's like this," Sirius snickered.

 

"Apologise James," Neville growled.

 

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry, Severus! There!" Neville let him up and looked at Severus and bowed his head in respect.

 

"I am sorry for any trouble my cousin has caused to you-" Neville left it open so Severus could introduce himself properly.

 

"Severus Snape. Your cousin has been a right pain in my and Lily Evans arse," Severus said glaring at James.

 

"I'm sorry, I cannot say he will act better but he will straighten up before Hadrian comes. Right, James?" Neville said with a hard tone.

 

"Harry's worse than you...Hell yeah, I'll be straightening up...If I don't, he'll kill me," James whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

 

Neville rolled his eyes and looked at the group. "My sisters would like some company if you guys want, there is more room in the Heir Compartment. Everyone in this compartment is invited due to my rude cousin's actions."

 

"Oi!" James complained, earning a slap to the back of the head from Neville.

 

"Sirius, show me where Narcissa and Regulus are. I want to invite them, too. Luna would love seeing her favorite cousins again," Neville said looking at Sirius who nodded.

 

"Alright, this way Heir Gryffindor," Sirius said with a bow.

 

"Oi, don't say that in front of, like, seven compartments!" Neville whisper shouted earning laughter from Sirius.

 

"Everyone's gonna know when it comes to the sorting!" Sirius said happily.

 

"James, can you escort anyone who wants to go to the Heir compartment?" Neville asked looking at his cousin.

 

"Sure Neville," James said with a pout.

 

"Hmmm, Lily Evans was it?" Neville said looking at Lily. Lily straightened her back and nodded hesitantly. "If my cousin causes any problems, can you please alert me? I will surely put him in place for you. He knows how dangerous I can be." There was a rumbling from Neville and James paled.

 

"No fair! It's not my fault your Animagus form is scary as hell!" James complained.

 

Fabian and Gideon both stared at Neville in shock and smiled, "Potter! We definitely want to go to the Heir Compartment!"

 

"I will," Lily said looking at Neville.

 

Neville nodded and before he left he could hear a multiple of questions and demands of the Heir Compartment. Neville chuckled following Sirius down some ways before Sirius poked his head in, "Ugh, you’re with that bloke again," Sirius grumbled. Neville looked in and he saw his cousin along with the most beautiful male he had ever seen. "Cissy, who is this?" Neville asked curiously.

 

The three girls and two males looked up. The first to act was the blonde haired female. "NEVILLE!" She cried out as she jumped up and hugged him. Neville hugged her back and rubbed her back.

 

"Hello, Cissy," Neville whispered softly to her.

 

"We were so worried!" She growled out as she pulled away and slapped his chest.

 

"I'm sorry, all of us are back, Hadrian has to stay with the goblins for a bit but hopefully he will be joining us this year," Neville stated.

 

"How are Rose and Luna?" Andy asked looking at her cousin worried.

 

"Luna just joined us before we got on the train so she is still hesitant. Rose is still timid around everyone and refuses to be a male like she was born as. I think Lady Magic made the form permanent considering the form hasn't slipped yet," Neville stated.

 

"What about you, Neville. How are you doing?" Bellatrix asked firmly. Neville always adored Bella, she was protective over family and she would hurt anyone who did any type of damage to her own.

 

"I'm...here." Neville said hesitantly. He could feel Narcissa's grip on him tighten. "I have no right to complain. I have it easier than Luna, Rose, and Hadrian. Hell, I am sure Rose, Luna, and I all have it easier than Hadrian." Neville shook his head quickly trying to get rid of those depressing thoughts. "I came here for a reason. Luna, Rose and I have all gained Lordships to the Founder's families. Thus we have the Heir Compartment. I had James and Sirius bring some friends but we still have half a Compartment to fill. Would you all like to come and sit with us? I am sure Luna would be calmer with you all around," Neville said looking at them.

 

"Sure." The blonde haired male said standing up.

 

"Lucius, you don't have to do this for me," Narcissa said worriedly.

 

"No, the Black Family are protective of their own, correct? It's only fair that I support that. Besides, if I had my way, they would be family soon enough" Lucius said boldly, making Narcissa blush softly.

 

"Alright let's go," Bella said happily as she got up and walked ahead of them.

 

"How in the hell did you get the Slytherins to agree?" Sirius asked.

 

"You have to give them something they want. Rose has the same mindset," Neville stated.

 

"And pray to tell what Founder's family is Rose the Lady of?" Lucius asked as they walked along.

 

"Believe it or not, Rose is Lady Hufflepuff. However, with her way of thinking, she will probably be sorted in Slytherin," Neville said proudly.

 

"Interesting. I shall be sure to protect Rose at all costs then," Lucius said as he walked along.

 

"You know us Blacks will protect little Rosie," Narcissa said as she walked along with Lucius.

 

"Thank you Narcissa, You too-" Neville left it open so Lucius could speak.

 

"Lucius, Lucius Malfoy. Heir of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy. Pleasure Mr.-" Lucius said looking at Neville.

 

"Neville Hardwin Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor at your service, Heir Malfoy," Neville answered.

 

"It's a pleasure, Lord Gryffindor," Lucius answered.

 

"Well, well, well, Itty Bitty Potter is Lord Gryffindor," Bella said calling back to him with a smile.

 

"Yes I am, Bella. Please don't get too excited," Neville teased.

 

"You’re no fun Neville," Bella pouted.

 

"So if you are Lord Gryffindor, and Rose is Lady Hufflepuff, what does that leave for Hadrian and Luna?" Andy asked as she walked with her siblings and cousin.

 

Neville tensed feeling a disturbance though his bond with his siblings and sped up a little. "Luna is Lady Ravenclaw. I'm hoping she will be sorted in Slytherin or Gryffindor though. She needs support, not rivals and bullies," Neville said worriedly. The group didn't say anything about the new speed and for that Neville was grateful.

 

"Hmm, I believe I can help if she gets sorted into Ravenclaw. My cousin was sorted into Ravenclaw. He owes me some favors and I can call them in," Lucius stated.

 

"Well, what about Hadrian?" Bellatrix asked looking back at Neville.

 

"We believe he is to be the Slytherin Heir. Rose, Luna and my inheritance tests all stated we were related to Salazar Slytherin. We all know Hadrian is a Parselmouth," Neville said walking with them.

 

"How are you all related to the Founders," Narcissa asked curiously.

 

"I believe it has something to do with these marks we have," Neville said as he opened the door to the Heir compartment to show the group James brought.

 

"Oh don't act so high and mighty Sniv-" James's head was shoved down again and James froze when he heard a deep threatening growl. "N-Neville!"

 

"What. Did. I. Tell. You. James." Neville growled out.

 

"Come on Nev-" James tried to protest but Neville cut him off sharply.

 

"Have you looked at Rose since you came in here, James!" Neville growled threateningly. Everyone looked over at Rose who was curled up shaking with Luna trying to calm her down. "Do I need to remind you what Rosie suffered through? What I suffered through?" Neville threatened. Sirius covered his mouth, trying not to get sick. Remus got up and sat next to Rose, pulling her close and trying to soothe her. James was paler than a ghost.

 

"Neville I-" James tried to say something.

 

"No, you need to check your attitude, James Fleamont Potter. You are Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. That attitude cannot continue if you want your words to be respected. I heard from Uncle you are trying to woo a girl. No wonder she hasn't fallen for the guy I know you are. This shitty attitude is in the way!" Neville said going on. "Don't change, James, but don't be an utter arse. If you don't like Severus, fine. But don't bully the poor man. You'll be no better than those men that had me." Neville said before he walked over to Remus and Rose. "Rosie lets go get some snacks."

 

Rose instantly got up and hurried out of the room. Remus stood up and walked out with Neville to see if he could help Rose calm down a little. Once they were gone, the chaos started. "What happened to them?"

 

"What does he mean that James is no better than those men?!"

 

"What did those bastards do to my little Lu-Lu and Rosie!"

 

"Sirius! Please inform us what happened! You've been so tight-lipped lately!"

 

"I believe I can answer any and all questions you have. Neville and Rose will be away for some time. I know what happened and I put all of it behind me so I won't be as sensitive to the subject," Luna said in an airy tone.

 

"Um, what exactly happened to you all if you don't mind me asking?" Lily asked hesitantly.

 

"Well, a terrorist group managed to find the Potter Villa in France, they managed to kill Papa and Mama. While they corralled all of us up, the captain said he wanted to completely mentally break us. Hadrian and Neville broke the binds and tried to take them on, but that just excited their boss even more. Neville is our defense expert, believe it or not. He knows how to defend most anything. So they chained him up and used him as a punching bag and a test subject. Rosie didn't put up much of a fight, she's a lover, not a fighter and they seemed to take that statement to heart. They used her as breeding stock. Of course, Rose is originally a male when it happened but she refuses to be seen as a male anymore. She's timid around any males as well so don't be offended if she runs off to Remus or us," Luna stated.

 

"Why Remus?" One of the Prewett twins asked.

 

"He's special to her, they may not realise it but they are mates. I think it's quite adorable," Luna said in a calm tone before continuing. "Since I was helping them coordinate their attacks, they forced me to have vision after vision because I'm a seer. Luckily the potion they made me take only forces one true vision out of us. Hadrian on the other hand... Hadrian had it worse. Their boss had a special interest in him. Hadrian was used as a toy. He was forced to endure mental, physical and emotional abuse," Luna said softly.

 

"What do you mean?" Lily said hesitantly.

 

"It won't be good if I tell you... You won't be able to stomach it and Hadrian doesn't want the pity looks," Luna said clearly.

 

"I understand," Lily said conceding.

 

"Why is Neville so defensive over Snape?" One of the Prewett's asked.

 

Luna thought for a moment before she nodded her head. She walked over and sat between them comfortably. "I'll tell you all a little secret. Neville used to get bullied. He knows it's not something people like talking about and he hates seeing his own kin being the bullies. It upsets him. Hadrian is the one you need to watch out for. While Neville simply disapproves of it and will try to correct you, Hadrian will be the one to dish out punishments worth the crime," she said softly. The Prewett twins looked at each other before they both nodded and looked down at Luna.

 

"Our Esteemed Lady," Fabian started.

 

"Would you do us the honors," Gideon continued.

 

"Of allowing us, Noble Gideon," Fabian went on.

 

"And Honorable Fabian," Gideon added.

 

"To hug your sorrows away?" They finished together.

 

Luna giggled softly, "I'd love that." The Prewett twins hugged Luna and she smiled as she cuddled into both of them with a soft smile.

 

It wasn't long before Neville, Rose, and Remus came back with a smallish bag. "Is that the sweets?" Luna asked in her airy tone.

 

"Pumpkin Pasties?" Neville said as he pulled out a Pumpkin Pasty and offered it to Luna.

 

"Thank you," Luna took it happily from Neville while remaining in her seat between the twins.

 

Neville pulled out his Cherry wood wand and wordlessly summoned a table. Placing the bag down on the table, he quickly started to pull out all the snacks. "Shesh Nev, did you leave any sweets for the other riders?" Sirius teased.

 

"What are you talking about? All of this is from the Heir storage." Neville stated.

 

"The Heir storage?" Lily asked confused.

 

"The Heir storage is under permanent preservation charms. So not only are there old-time snacks in there but major companies like Honeydukes often supply the Heir storage on the train. Remus hasn't even made a dent in the chocolate and he has three of these bags stored up in his pockets." Neville teased.

 

"Remus!" James scolded.

 

"I told him he could, James!" Rose snapped at her cousin who instantly submitted.

 

"So wait. What don't we know about the Heirs going to Hogwarts?" Lily asked worriedly.

 

"Well, we are basically higher up than the Head Boy and Girl in status and we are allowed to enforce the rules like Perfects, but if we break any of the rules our punishments are harsher since we have to be the golden standard," Neville said looking at them as he finished filling the table with snacks. Not all of it was sweets. He wasn't surprised that Rose went for something healthy as well as Narcissa and Lucius. Regulus managed to wiggle his way over to sit next to Luna as they both snacked on Pumpkin Pasties between the Prewett twins who were munching on chocolate frogs.

 

"Neville we should inform them," Luna said in an airy tone.

 

"Of what, our little Lady?" Fabian asked curiously.

 

"I believe it's only fair. They may see us around grounds and I don't want them scared." Rose added in.

 

"Alright," Neville said with a nod. "Well you see, While all of us were trying to get away Lady Magic gave us our Animagus forms. I'm a Windigo, Rose is a Maned wolf, and Luna is a wolf, Uncle says Hadrian is a nine-tailed Kitsune." Neville stated.

 

"A Maned wolf! Could I see?" Lily asked a little excitedly. "I've heard about them but I've never actually seen one," Lily said looking at Severus.

 

"Sure. I feel more comfortable in that form anyway." Rose said as she shifted. There stood a red, white and black, what seemed like a deformed creature. The creature itself looked like a mix between a fox, a deer, and a wolf. In all honesty, though, it was just a different sub-class of wolf.

 

"What in the bloody hell is that?" Fabian asked excitedly.

 

"It's bloody wicked, that's what it is!" Gideon said happily.

 

Rose preened under the compliments. She made her way over to Lily before sitting on her back legs and placing her front paws onto the seat between her legs and tilted her head while looking at Lily making herself look absolutely adorable.

 

"Daww," came from all of the girls in the compartment.

 

"Okay Rosie, you've shown off enough," Neville said with a soft smile.

 

The Maned wolf huffed before walking away from Lily and shifting back and shaking her body a little, "Shifting back still feels weird." Rose commented.

 

"Well, that's what happens when you spend a week in your Animagus form," Neville shot back making Rose pout.

 

Rose pouted more and huffed as she sat next to Remus, who smiled softly at her. "Can we see yours, Little Moon?" Fabian asked.

 

"Hmm, does everyone really wish to see it?" Luna asked looking at everyone.

 

"Oh yes please!" Lily said with a smile.

 

"Sure! I already know what Rosie and Neville look like, I wanna see your form too! Dad said I could work on my Animagus transformation too," James said with a smile.

 

Luna nodded her head and she shifted into a huge white wolf. Opening her eyes, she had smokey greyish blue eyes and a huge star and moon like marking on her back.

 

"Oh! You’re so pretty!" Lily said with a soft coo.

 

"Man! I want something bad ass as an Animagus form," James said with a pout as Luna shifted back.

 

"You'll be the most majestic of us all, James," Luna said with a soft smile.

 

"You know what I'll be?!" James asked excitedly.

 

"Of course," Luna said softly.

 

"What is it!" James asked as he hurried over to her.

 

"What’s the fun if I tell you now?" Luna asked with a soft teasing smile.

 

"Lunaaa!" James whined.

 

Neville chuckled as he sat back and watched the chaos happen. It seemed like everyone was relatively getting along. Sighing softly, he relaxed himself a little and closed his eyes. He had been pushing himself to protect his sisters. He felt movement around him and he opened his eyes to see Lucius and Narcissa had come over and sat around him. "Neville, are you sure you’re okay? You should talk about it," Narcissa said soft enough for only the three of them to hear it.

 

"What’s there to talk about Cissy? I was beaten, Rose was raped, Luna was forced to suffer through multiple visions and Hadrian...Hadrian was a combination of me and Rose and suffered mental abuse as well. Thanks to Uncle Fleamont, I am holding it together. Barely, but I am," Neville stated as he looked at the blonde haired female.

 

"Are you seeing a mind healer?" Lucius asked softly.

 

"Yes, we are to go every weekend. We'll be missing out on Hogsmeade," Neville said looking at them.

 

"That’s good, what about potions? Are you on any?" Lucius asked looking at him.

 

"A couple, yeah, all of us are. Luna has potions to fix her eyesight and her weight. Rose has potions to fix her weight and her body. I have a couple potions for my weight and my knee." Neville stated as he patted his knee.

 

"What’s wrong with your knee?" Narcissa asked worried.

 

"They destroyed my joints before the Aurors found me. The Goblins fixed it but when they found Rose, I abandoned my crutches and the brace to help Rose out. Set me back a couple months but I can't just leave Rose to suffer," Neville said softly.

 

"Oh Neville," Narcissa said softly.

 

"I happen to be a Prefect this year, if you need any help, just find me alright?" Lucius offered.

 

"Thank you," Neville said with a polite bow of his head.

 

The Head Boy opened the doors and was surprised that people were in there. "There you are. We have a Prefects Meeting. Also, why are you all in the Heir Compartments?" The Head Boy said with a stern voice.

 

"Because I am Lord Gryffindor, Luna over there is Lady Ravenclaw and Rose is Lady Hufflepuff. Is there a problem, Head Boy?" Neville said in a cool tone.

 

"O-Oh. No Sir," The male said shocked.

 

"Good. Lucius." Neville looked at the blonde haired male and Lucius looked back at Neville. They were both silent for a minute before Lucius nodded his head and walked out with purpose.

 

Severus walked over and sat next to Narcissa and Neville. "Hello Severus," Narcissa said calmly.

 

They were silent for a moment before Severus spoke, "Why?"

 

Neville tilted his head and stared at Severus. "Elaborate please," Neville asked kindly.

 

"Why go through the trouble of inviting me as well? It's clear James doesn't like me," Severus said in a bitter tone.

 

"Is that what you think?" Neville asked mockingly.

 

"Yes, it's clear as day!" Severus stated his tone getting harder and his voice raising a little. Neville knew they had the others attention now.

 

"James has played pranks on Lily Evans all this time while proclaiming his love for her, yet a lot more of his pranks are for you. Has he once ever stated that he hates you?" Neville asked staring at the male.

 

"No but it's obvious!" Severus said about to go off on a tangent.

 

"He doesn't hate you, dunderhead. He is jealous," Neville said with a soft smile.

 

"Neville! Stop!" James whined as he went to get up but was held down by Luna who was giggling.

 

"Uncle Fleamont said you were excellent when it came to potions. He wants to apprentice you if you wish to be a potioneer. James doesn't get bragged about because they expect him to do well. Not only does Uncle Fleamont talk about you, you are always around his crush. I wouldn't be surprised if James has feelings for yo-" Neville was cut off by James tackling Neville.

 

"Shush! Don't say another word, you traitor!" James said in a high pitched tone while blushing making Rose and Luna giggle.

 

"That’s so romantic! But James, you should ease up on the pranks!" Rose said sternly. "They won't think you like them," she said in a matter of fact tone, making James groan.

 

"That suddenly makes so much sense," Remus muttered as Sirius was laughing holding his stomach.

 

"Oh god, I was wondering when people would figure it out. If he wasn't talking about Lily he was talking about Severus," Sirius said as he tried to calm down.

 

"But...But what about that horrid nickname?!" Severus said looking at everyone.

 

"That was all me," Sirius said waving his hand with a wicked smirk. "James berated me for it and hated using it but he saw how riled you got."

 

"Every time I used it, I put some money away," James muttered rubbing the back of his neck. "I was going to buy your supplies for your apprenticeship with my father since he is picky on what is used," James grumbled.

 

Severus's face was blank of any emotion. "So what you’re saying is, you've had a crush on me and Lily all this time?"

 

"Yes," James said hesitantly.

 

"I'm going to get changed." Severus said in a monotone voice.

 

James watched Severus leave the compartment and James was about to get up before Bellatrix put a hand on his shoulder. "Not the best idea, Itty Bitty Potter. Let him think about what you said and what was revealed. Slytherins are tactical. They think before they jump. Where as you Gryffindors jump before thinking."

 

"We should all get ready, actually. We should be arriving soon," Luna said in a light tone.

 

"Let’s all meet back here once we are done changing?" Gideon suggested.

 

"Agreed brother mine," Fabian said with a smile. Everyone walked off leaving James, Sirius, Remus, Luna, Rose, and Neville. Luna, Rose and Neville stepped out so James, Sirius and Remus could get dressed. Once they were done Neville, Luna and Rose stepped into the room and changed. Once they were done, Neville stuck his head out and told them to come back in.

 

"So, what classes did you guys sign up for?" Remus asked looking at them.

 

"Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Herbology, Arithmancy and Divination" Luna said in her airy tone.

 

"Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Herbology, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures," Rose said with a soft smile.

 

"Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense against the Dark arts, Astronomy, Herbology, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes," Neville said calmly.

 

James smirked, "Looks like me and Rose have the possibility of having classes together. If Rosie ends up in Gryffindor or Slytherin then it's for sure."

 

Sirius sighed, "Me and Nev will have classes together if he's a Gryffindor."

 

"Why Divination, Luna?" Remus asked curiously.

 

"It may be a stupid class for non-seers but it's actually an enjoyable class for seers." Luna said with a soft smile.

 

Lucius walked in wearing his robes, "Do you still wish for the report on what they talked about?"

 

"Yes," Neville said looking at Lucius.

 

"It seems the Head Bboy feels threatened with your position in Hogwarts. He's made everyone not believe that you are actually the Lord and Ladies of the Founder's houses. My sources say that the Sorting Hat normally says what founder you’re related to if you are the Heir of one of the Founders so that should negate any of his claims," Lucius stated looking at Neville.

 

"Alright. That doesn't sound too bad. Anything else we need to be made aware of?" Neville asked.

 

"Nothing that is of dire importance," Lucius said as he looked at them.

 

"Thank you for alerting us," Luna said with a soft smile.

 

"No problem. Where is everyone else?" Lucius asked looking around the empty room.

 

"They went to go get changed." Rose said softly.

 

"That’s good," Lucius said softly. Sitting down Lucius looked at the small group. "So things are changing then?" Lucius asked matter of factly.

 

"Hopefully. I'm hoping to improve Severus and James's interactions," Neville heard a groan from James but continued on. "I need to help Rose and Luna past their fears before Hadrian joins us and I am wishing to help improve James's little group's reputation," Neville said looking at Lucius.

 

"Noble goals. What about your political power? What are you doing with that?" Lucius asked.

 

"Our uncle is holding our seats until we graduate. I know for a fact Rose and Luna both are going to try to improve Creature Laws. I want to improve working conditions, Luna's going to want to improve things for Seers and Hadrian...Hadrian is going to want to change a lot. The Ministry is complete rubbish. We are behind other Wizarding Communities," Neville spoke as he sat there.

 

"Noble causes. What about wizards that come into a Creature Inheritance?" Lucius asked looking at them.

 

"They deserve just as many rights as us!" Rose huffed out.

 

"So you are for Veela, Draken, Succubus and other creatures having rights?" Lucius asked with a subtle hint of hope.

 

"Of course!" Rose said looking at Lucius confused. "The 'purebloods' aren't as pure as they think and if they honestly believe that then they are damning themselves!" Rose ranted. "Every one of us has a creature. The only ones that are 'pure' of any creature are the Muggleborns!"

 

"Great now you've started it," Neville grumbled as he leaned back and closed his eyes making Luna giggle.

 

"Werewolves are infected with disease that Witches and Wizards refuse to accept, thus instead of being docile creatures during the full moon, they are bloodthirsty beasts! Veela are hunted down every day for their hair and to lure other creatures in! Drakens are hunted down and then harvested for their scales for potions and the dragons they call for in distress are killed for their heartstrings. Sirens are killed for feeding off muggles when they get too close to their nests, Succubi and Incubi are killed for sexually preying on Wizards and Witches to help bear young." Rose ranted as she stood up and started to walk back and forth as she collected her thoughts. "Meanwhile it's MONSTERS like those bastards that kidnapped me that give creatures bad names! They modify their bodies to give the most pain to kidnapped victims and make them believe that it's their own damn father raping them!" She ranted off tears welling up in her eyes as she walked back and forth.

 

Lucius paled as he heard her ranting, "T-They actually did that to you?" He asked weakly. Rose didn't hear him though she was too lost in her rant to listen.

 

"Shh Rosie," Remus said as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. It was found out that Remus could pull her out of her rant like state, so Neville and Luna let him deal with Rose when she was like this.

 

"But it's not fair, Remus!" She said trying to get him to understand.

 

"I know it's not, but you have to understand that these plans will take time. All you can do is to plan until the time is right," he said looking at her with soft eyes. Neville could tell he was so proud of his sister.

 

The door opened and they all looked over to see it was Narcissa, Bellatrix, Andy, and Regulus. "Lucius, you’re back," Narcissa said softly.

 

"Yes I am," Lucius said trying to collect his emotions.

 

"What’s wrong?" Narcissa asked as she hurried over to him.

 

"I just learned some upsetting news that I can do nothing to fix," Lucius said before looking at Rose. "Lady Hufflepuff, when I take over the Malfoy estate, you can expect my votes behind yours when it comes to creature laws. You have my backing," Lucius said looking at the female. "I'll alert others in my circle of what your views are and hopefully you'll have their backing as well," Lucius said with a nod of his head.

 

"T-Thank you Lucius... I didn't expect you to back me on my views," Rose admitted.

 

"No, you have made your views crystal clear and I support those views because I have the same. Narcissa and the Black family have creatures in their blood line. It's only fair I support her and her family," Lucius said before he looked down at Narcissa with a soft smile.

 

"You flirt," Narcissa said teasingly. Sirius made a gagging noise as he looked away.

 

"Oh shush, Siri, you get like that when it comes to Haddy," Luna giggled out.

 

"I do not!" Sirius protested.

 

The door opened to show Lily, Fabian, Gideon, Frank, Alice, and Marlene "Where's Severus?" Neville questioned.

 

"He will be a moment. You see his Grandparents gained custody of Severus over the summer and they bought him a complete new wardrobe. He was overly shocked by his clothes so he just needs a moment." Lily said with a soft smile.

 

"His Grandparents?... Do we know them?" Neville asked.

 

"Not sure, does the Prince Family name ring a bell to any of you?" Lily asked.

 

"Shit! I have to do Pureblood courtships, too!" James whined making Luna giggle. When James realised why she was giggling, he blushed deeply, "Damn it!"

 

"You will succeed, cousin mine," Luna said with a nod. "Just don't be too annoying this year."

 

"How much is too annoying, Luna?" James asked worried.

 

"Hmmm, don't prank them, prank everyone as a whole." Luna commented.

 

"So avoid them but prank everyone else? Understood." James nodded his head.

 

"Don't encourage them!" Lily whined. "I've tried to get them to stop," she grumbled.

 

They felt the train slow down a bit and James jumped up, "Well Luna, Neville, Rose. You three excited?!" James said with a smile.

 

"Where is Peter?" Neville asked looking around confused. He hadn't seen the male the whole trip.

 

"Oh Pete? He tends to run off when it comes to the train. We think he has a girlfriend or something that he's scared to introduce us too." Sirius joked.

 

"I would be scared to introduce anyone to you, too," Neville shot back as he stood up stretching. "Shall we go prove these Prefects wrong, my lovely sisters?" Neville said with a smile as he looked at Luna and Rose.

 

"Of course, brother mine. Where would the fun be if we didn't shock them dead?" Rose said with a smile.

 

"Lets see how many Nargles come out of their brains when they realise who we really are!" Luna giggled as she skipped over to her brother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sneaks in and places the chapter down with a note*
> 
> Dear Readers,
> 
> I have not died but I have been sick, Blame spring, Not only have I been sick though but the family has come to visit. They are gone now but I only got so many things done between all that time. I am sorry chapters have not been as frequent and I will try to fix that.
> 
> Yours truly
> 
> Sassy
> 
> *Runs off into the forest*

Arriving at Hogwarts, they all stood up and made their way to the carriages only to see one carriage left that held more than the regular people. The ride was filled with talk of the subjects and small inquiries of where they hoped to be sorted into. By the time they arrived at the drop off point, they managed to spot Flitwick. "That's Headmaster Flitwick. He may be Half-Goblin but he's really cool. He tolerates our pranks and he rewards us if we manage to incorporate the lessons we learned that week in our prank." James told them. They got out of the carriage and they made their way to Flitwick, who seemed to be vibrating with excitement.

 

"Hello, Headmaster Flitwick. I am sorry but Hadrian couldn't make it," Neville started off but Flitwick waved his hand.

 

"I know, my cousin is a healer and was asked to inform me. Now, I need the rest of you to head off and get settled on your tables. I have to talk with the three Lords about some things." The students nodded and made their way inside. Once they were out of sight, Flitwick looked at Neville, Luna, and Rose. "Do you wish to be sorted before or after the first years?" Flitwick asked looking at the three.

 

"After, if you don't mind," Luna said airily.

 

"Yeah, let's make them wonder about the new kids for a minute," Rose said with a weak smile.

 

"I will assume you three will be taking the Lord suites in their proper places?" Flitwick asked.

 

"No, the entrances have been converted to something else. I don't wish to walk out of my room to see a bunch of people in the Library," Luna said calmly.

 

"Nor would I want to walk out and see the house-elves working so hard," Rose commented softly.

 

"It would be a long trek from the middle of the forest, Headmaster," Neville teased. "And I am sure Hadrian doesn't wish to go through the girl's bathroom to get to his classes."

 

"Alright, so where do you wish to stay?" Flitwick asked curiously.

 

"There are Founders’ Heir suites. We wish to be considered Heirs until we graduate. I know the Lords of the Founders houses get a say in any major changes in the school but if it's not too drastic like changing of the budget and the classes, then please redirect everything to the teachers and Lord Potter and Lord Slytherin," Rose said looking at him.

 

"Why Lord Slytherin?" Flitwick asked. "You do know that is your brother Hadrian, correct?"

 

"Yes, we know and it's so he knows what kind of changes are trying to make their way into Hogwarts. He may be resting but that doesn't mean he can't be helping on his rest bed while he is awake," Neville stated.

 

"Alright, let's get going, Professor McGonagall is waiting," Flitwick said with a nod leading the three new students into Hogwarts. Getting to where the first years were, Flitwick nodded to both Professor McGonagall and the new students, "I'll see you in there," Flitwick said with a smile before walking in and closing the door behind him. Everyone looked at Professor McGonagall.

 

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said as she looked at all of them. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room," she said, explaining to the first years. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours," she said, looking at all of them with a stern look. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting," she said looking over her glasses at all of them. "I will return for you shortly." With that, she turned and walked into the room.

 

Neville smiled as he heard the student whisper about what they thought about the sorting ceremony. It didn't take long for one of the first years to eep and hide causing everyone to look around and see the ghosts coming out. "What's this? Why are you all just standing there?" The one with blood splattered all over him asked.

 

"Now, now, these must be the first years, hh transfer stude-oh my." A chubby looking ghost floated over and smiled at Rose. "Lady Hufflepuff!"

 

Rose smiled weakly, "Hello to you too, Fat Friar."

 

"On my gosh, Lady Hufflepuff knows who I am!" The friar said excitedly before quickly retreating into the Great Hall.

 

"Hello Lord Gryffindor," a ghost nodded his head politely.

 

"Hello, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, I am looking into how to remove that pesky little bit of flesh for your death day," Neville said with a polite nod of his head.

 

"Oh Lord Gryffindor, you spoil me. I can't wait!" Sir Nicholas said before disappearing into the hall.

 

"L-Lady Ravenclaw..."

 

"Hello Helena," Luna said with a smile. "Your mother forgives you, you know," Luna said looking at the ghost.

 

"I know, thank you for reminding me," Helena said with a polite curtsy.

 

The first years started to whisper around them excitedly. The purebloods were excited to be in the same area as the founders’ family and the muggleborns curious on how the three transfer students knew the ghosts. With that, the rest of the ghosts left for the Great Hall just as Professor McGonagall came back. "We are ready for you now. Form two lines single file, please. Follow me," she led them into the main hall.

 

It seemed to take ages for them to get through the first years. But once they did, Flitwick himself came down and smiled happily. "As you all have noticed, we have some transfers. With their request, they have been saved for last. Luna Dorea Potter, shall we start with you?"

 

Luna nodded her head and she got up there and sat down smiling softly. Once the hat was placed on her head, both of them seemed to come to attention, "Alastair!"

 

"Lady Ravenclaw!"

 

The whole school was silent shocked that Lady Ravenclaw was in their midst. "Oh, Alastair," Luna giggled happily, "I am not the Lady Ravenclaw you knew back then. Please, just call me Luna." The hat seemed to get comfortable on her head.

 

"Ravenclaw for you, My Lady, nowhere else fits," the hat said confidently.

 

"Thank you, Alastair. Have fun with my siblings," she said as she took the hat off her head and offered it to Flitwick, before she skipped down the rows of the main walkway and sat down near the fifth years at the Ravenclaw table.

 

"Neville Hardwin Potter, shall you go next?" Flitwick asked.

 

"That is probably a bad idea if you want the hat to sort Rose next, Headmaster," Neville said with a smile.

 

"Oh, right, I remember, alright! Rosette Charlus Potter, come along," Flitwick amended.

 

Rose moved forward and sat down on the stood and let the hat be placed on her head. "Lady Hufflepuff!" The hat said happily.

 

"Hello, Alastair," Rose said with a soft smile.

 

"Hmmm tough... While you may be good in Hufflepuff, you won't reach your full potential there. Gryffindor is out of the question too. Better be...SLYTHERIN!" The whole hall was in an uproar.

 

"SILENCE!" Neville said with a Sonorus. Once everyone was silent, Neville canceled it, "The sorting hat is doing his JOB." Rose took Alastair off her head and offered it to Flitwick and made her way over to Narcissa and sat between her and Bella, who happily wrapped their arms around Rose welcoming her into Slytherin.

 

"Neville Hardwin Potter, let's finish this shall we?" Flitwick asked in a teasing tone.

 

"Yes Headmaster," Neville said with a nod. Walking over he sat down and let the hat be placed on his head. It seemed to go absolutely quiet. Even the whole hall was quiet wondering where he would be put. "Alastair. I need to be sorted."

 

"L-Lord Gryffindor...is...is that really you...I...I thought the Gryffindor lines died out, though.." The hat's voice sounded so broken.

 

"They were, all of the founders’ lines died out. I believe Lady Magic intervened. Now, which house, Alastair?" Neville prompted.

 

"Gryffindor, obviously." The hat tightened around Neville's head and Neville sighed.

 

"Alastair... You can't do this," Neville grumbled.

 

"I can and I will," the sorting hat declared.

 

"Alastair... come on."

 

"No. I belong to the Gryffindor line!"

 

"Alastair, the school needs you."

 

"But Lord Gryffindo-"

 

"No. Stop. Your acting like a child, Alastair. You go through this all the time." The hat huffed as the students around started to whisper to each other silently as Neville managed to pull it off his head. "Shesh, remind me never to have children," Neville grumbled. "I have my hands full with just this hat." Flitwick laughed as he took the hat back.

 

"Well, there you have it! Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak! Please lay out the feasts." The four tables filled to the brim with food as Neville sat down next to James and Sirius.

 

At the Ravenclaw table, Luna looked up to see two people sit next to her. "Lady Ravenclaw," Luna looked up to see Xenophilius Malfoy.

 

"Hello, I know you from somewhere," Luna said smiling softly.

 

"I hope it's a good somewhere," Xeno said with a smile. "Xenophilius Malfoy, this is the love of my life, Pandora Lovegood." Luna looked over to see a blonde haired beauty. Luna sat there for a moment before she felt something drop onto her hands.

 

"Oh, sweetheart why are you crying?" Pandora's sweet sooth voice asked as she hugged Luna.

 

"I had a vision when I was little, both of you were in it and we were friends," Luna said weakly. Luna had lied. She remembered where she knew these two. It felt like a dream but something in the back of her mind was telling her it was a reality they had ran from.

 

"Of course we can be friends!" Pandora said confidently. "As long as you can deal with this dork, Malfoy?"

 

"Hey, at least I am not a box of trouble!" Xenophilius protested, making Luna giggle happily. She felt like she had heard this conversation before, too.

 

"Thank you...Thank you so much," Luna said weakly as she wiped her tears.

 

"Should we be worried that Luna's crying?" Narcissa asked over at the Slytherin table.

 

"If my cousin has made her cry already," Lucius grumbled.

 

Rose looked over where Luna was and she raised an eyebrow,  _ "Luna?" _

 

_ "I'm fine, I promise...Just overwhelmed a little. It will go away soon," _ Luna responded in their connection.

 

Rose nodded her head and turned back around and focused on eating, "She'll be fine, she's just surprised about how nice your cousin is, Lucius."

 

"Alright," Lucius conceded and went back to his dinner.

 

"So what exactly is going to happen tonight?" Regulus asked worriedly.

 

"Well, Neville, Luna and I are going to go to the Heir suites, since they will be our rooms," Rose said as she looked at them.

 

"You won't be sleeping in the Slytherin dorms with us?" Rose looked over to see someone had forced their way into the conversation.

 

"And you are?" Rose asked looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Rabastan Lestrange, Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Lestrange," the male said smugly.

 

"Don't listen to him, Itty bitty Rose, my mate's brother tends to be an idiot when it comes to being subtle," Bellatrix said positively glowing as she said that.

 

"What about mate?" A male said as he walked over and sat down.

 

"There you are, Rodo!" Bella purred as she snuggled up to him with a smile.

 

"Hello, my little kitten," he rumbled out happily.

 

"Hmmm." Rose looked them over and before she could speak Lucius did.

 

"I am sorry about them, Lady Hufflepuff," Lucius started but Rose just laughed

 

"It's fine, Lucius," Rose said before looking at Rabastan "It's a pleasure to meet you, Heir Lestrange." She turned her attention back to Rodolphus "Now you, on the other  _ hand _ , I have some choice words for  _ you. _ "

 

Narcissa giggled as she covered her mouth as Bella looked confused. "Rosie, what do you mean?"

 

"I  _ mean _ that if he harms you in any way, I won't hesitate to show him the front side of Neville's Animagus form," she said with a sweet smile.

 

"Rose!" Narcissa scolded hiding her smile.

 

"What! I am making sure that Bella is treated like the queen she is and if I have to threaten them with being eaten by a windigo, then I  _ will, _ " Rose stated looking at Narcissa.

 

"Oh dear, looks like Rosie has a bit of the black blood in her," Andy said with a giggle.

 

"Oh hush, both of you," Rose said turning up her nose at them making Bella laugh.

 

Neville smiled as he saw Rose getting along at the Slytherin table. Turning his attention back to the Gryffindor table, he saw people staring at him." Uh...?"

 

James snorted and asked their question once again, "They wanna know where Hadrian is."

 

"Huh? Why?"Neville asked confused

 

"Because! If you’re Lord Gryffindor, your sisters are Lady Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, does that make your brother Lord Slytherin?" One of the other students asked excitedly.

 

"Uh, he is Heir Slytherin, I am not sure if he plans on taking up the Lordship, though," Neville confessed. "Though I could always ask Lu-" Neville cut himself off as his eyes went wide.

 

_ "Neville? Luna? Rosie? Can you hear me?" _

 

Neville got this dangerous aura around him and James paled. "Nev?"

 

Rosie jumped up squealing "Lu-Lu! Haddy's up!" Rose said with tears in her eyes.

 

"I know Rosie, I can hear him too," Luna said with a giggle.

 

**_Meanwhile_ **

 

Fleamont made his way into the bank and to the back near the Hospital space. Nodding his head to the Goblin on guard, he made his way in to see the goblins hurrying around. "What happened?" Fleamont asked worriedly.

 

"Nothing but he's coming to," the head healer goblin said as he motioned for Fleamont to follow.

 

"Shouldn't he have been asleep for another month or so?" Fleamont asked worriedly. They had come to the collective agreement that they would put him in a magical coma so Hadrian could heal.

 

"He broke through it," the goblin stated.

 

"NO, NO, PLEASE! NOT THEM!" Hadrian shot up crying and he whimpered as he backed away his mind thinking he was still trapped.

 

Fleamont rushed over to Hadrian's side and wrapped him in his arms. "Shhh, Hadrian. I've got you," he tried to sooth. Hadrian whimpered as he was hugged. Fleamont released Hadrian and looked at him. "You need to lay back down and get some more sleep. You're still recovering."

 

"Where are they? Where's Luna, Rose, and Neville?" Hadrian demanded.

 

"Hogwarts. Where you will be going once you get the all clear from the goblins for human interaction," Fleamont said as he pushed Hadrian's shoulders down softly.

 

"They are safe?" Hadrian asked looking at the male.

 

"Yes, we've managed to get most of the potions out of you. One is being tricky, but we are working on it," Fleamont said looking at Hadrian.

 

"My connection?"

 

"Is open once again. You can contact Neville, Luna, and Rose though it. I am sure they would love to hear from you."

 

Hadrian nodded his head and laid down fully and turned to his side. Closing his eyes he focused.  _ "Neville? Luna? Rosie? Can you hear me?" _ Hadrian asked hesitantly.

 

He was suddenly wrapped up in three familiar connections. He could sense Rose was excited. It was to be expected of his twin. Luna seemed happy and pleased. Neville, he felt upset.  _ "Neville, what's wrong?" _

 

_ "Don't you dare pull that shit again. I don't know how you do it but don't fucking leave me again. We were all so broken when we couldn't find you!" _ Hadrian heard Neville ranting.

 

_ "Neville, you look like your about to start ranting in the Great Hall, please calm down,"  _ Rose said in their connection.

 

_ "How are you guys?" _ Hadrian asked nervously.

 

_ "How are we? HOW ARE WE?!" _ Hadrian winced at Neville's upset tone.  _ "You're the one still at Gringotts! You're the one that as a potion that refuses to let you heal! Hadrian, I swear to Morgana and Merlin that If I was there with you I'd give you a reason to stay in there LONGER!" _

 

_ "I'm sorry, but please I...I need to know," _ Hadrian urged them.

 

_ "I just got beaten on the daily. Nothing compared to the rest of what you all suffered," _ Neville mentally said with a huff.

 

_ "They made me give them prophecies after prophecies. Nothing too bad. Though when they finally managed to get me, they ended up leaving the potion in for too long and I ended up having to stay at Gringotts for a while,"  _ Luna said in her airy tone through the bond.

 

_ "I... They..." _ Rose tried to explain and Hadrian felt like he would have to destroy something soon.

 

_ "They raped her to the point where she doesn't feel comfortable as a guy, Hadrian,"  _ Neville confessed

 

_ "What houses are you guys in? I heard you guys went to Hogwarts. Tell me everything since you guys have gotten away from their clutches,"  _ Hadrian said trying to distract himself.

 

_ "Well, I guess I go first because I was the first found. They found me with my ankle and knee broken and my voice completely raw. They took me to St. Mungos and there I met Uncle Fleamont and James. When I was discharged, I went to go see the goblins about my ankle, knee, and throat because Mungo's couldn't heal them properly. There, I also learned that I was Heir Gryffindor and related to the other Founders. I took up the mantle of Lord Gryffindor, I was sorted into Gryffindor too, by the way, we went home after that and there I met up with James's friends and our other cousin, Sirius Black. It wasn't long after that I heard Rosie though our connection,"  _ Neville finished off.

 

_ "Oh god, how is Siri?" _ Hadrian asked nervously.

 

_ "He wants you home safe,"  _ Luna said in her airy tone with a giggle.

 

_ "I was the one that was found next. They just finished...a-another round with my body. I.. they...they found me like that, bleeding and covered...I..." _ Rose whimpered through the bond but continued on,  _ "They killed those bastards and attempted to take me to Mungo's I... I was so distrustful of them and after that potion...I... I took one of their wands and removed my own eyes... I didn't want to see anything that happened to my body anymore. It wasn't until Neville got to me that he managed to calm me and everyone else down enough to where I could be fixed properly. I stayed in my animagus form until I felt comfortable enough to shift my body to look like a female. It's not permanent but... Lady Magic is keeping it until I feel comfortable." _

 

_ "Fuck...so I have two little sisters and a little brother now?" _ Hadrian asked to clarify.

 

_ "Yes Haddy," _ Luna said in her airy tone.

 

_ "I went to Gringotts when I got out of St. Mungo’s and I found out I was Lady Hufflepuff, even though I ended up getting sorted into Slytherin, I claimed the title like Neville did and after that, we went to go register our Animagus forms," _ Rose said. Hadrian could feel Hesitation over on Rose's side of the bond.  _ "Oh ummm Hadrian, Uncle Fleamont took us in as Adopted wards. I...I kind of made the decision." _

 

_ "There is another step we could do but we felt it would be better for you to decide,"  _ Neville said hesitantly.

 

_ "What is it?" _ Hadrian asked curiously.

 

_ "Well, when the Adopted wards and their guardians feel close enough the guardian could blood adopt the wards and have them become their actual children,"  _ Luna explained.  _ "Uncle Fleamont asked all of us before I left Gringotts,"  _ she continued on.

 

_ "Mum and Dad weren't always there for us, Hadrian. At this point, they just feel like an uncle and aunt,"  _ Rose admitted weakly.  _ "Uncle Fleamont and Auntie Euphemia feel more like parents." _

 

_ "Do the rest of you feel like this?"  _ Hadrian asked softly.

 

_ "Yeah," _ Neville admitted softly.

 

_ "Mum never really understood me like Auntie Euphemia was trying to do before we left,"  _ Luna said with a weak tone.

 

_ "Alright, I will talk with Uncle Fleamont about it. Let's get back to you three filling me in,"  _ Hadrian said in a calm tone.

 

_ "Well I was found next and I told them where you would be and that I needed to go to the goblins. It wasn't long after that you were brought in. We found out that I was Heiress Ravenclaw and that you were Heir Slytherin. I've claimed the Ladyship and I was also sorted into Ravenclaw,"  _ Luna said softly. _ "We were both out until today, the Goblins released me around six this morning and Uncle Fleamont came and got me. We went shopping real quick and gathered up all the things that I needed before we went to the train. There we met up with Sirius, Cissy, Bella, Reggie, and Andy." _ There was a giggle from Luna before she continued.  _ "We also met a whole bunch of people. Cissy's boyfriend Lucius Malfoy, James's crushes Lily Evans and Severus Snape Prince. We also met Frank Longbottom, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, get this Haddy they are twins, too! Then, Alice and Marlene, I didn't get their last names but Alice and Frank are dating and they are so cute together!" _

 

_ "Alright. So I just have to focus on healing and talking to Uncle Fleamont about the blood adoption then?" _ Hadrian asked.

 

_ "Yes," _ all three of his siblings said together.

 

_ "Alright, I'll let you all get back to eating. I'm feeling a bit better, we can talk more tonight."  _ After all of them said alright, Hadrian closed the connection and he sighed opening his eyes, "Uncle Fleamont?" He hesitantly called out. There was movement before the man who had made him lay back down appeared.

 

"Yes, Hadrian?" Fleamont asked looking at Hadrian worried.

 

"I've been brought up to the situation today by my siblings and I'd like to first say thank you for helping us. I know it's your duty as Head of House but I'd still like to thank you," Hadrian said looking at his uncle.

 

"It was no problem, Hadrian, Neville made the goblins claim us as Goblin friends, Neville, Rose, and even Luna have helped out James. You've done more than enough as repayment if that is where this conversation is going," Fleamont said looking at his Nephew.

 

"It's not where this conversation is going. I...I've heard nothing but good things about you and Auntie...I..." Hadrian bit his lip and decided he would just explain. "Mum and Dad weren't always there for us. Sure, they are our parents but I've talked about it with the other three and we all agree they are more like an uncle and aunt to us with how they have treated us..." Hadrian said hesitantly. "I've heard you've claimed us as Adopted Wards... Would...Would you be willing to go the next step for us?" Hadrian asked softly.

 

"You want me to blood adopt you four?" Fleamont asked, trying to clarify.

 

"Yes, sir. If you and Auntie Euphemia don't mind that is." Hadrian said hesitantly.

 

"You know that if I blood adopt you, it will most likely remove the black blood from you all," Fleamont stated.

 

"That's preferred. I...I kind of have a crush on one of my cousins... It's...That sounded a lot worse than in my head," Hadrian groaned covering his face.

 

"Who is it, Hadrian?" Fleamont asked not sounding judgemental or disgusted.

 

"S-Sirius...Sirius Black" Hadrian said blushing more.

 

"Sirius eh... Alright. You know he will have to be the man in the relationship, right? His grandfather will demand it," Fleamont said with a soft smile.

 

"Y-You don't care?" Hadrian said uncovering his face and looking at Fleamont.

 

"The Potters have married half-bloods and muggleborns for years with a random marriage of pureblood. I am sure we can get away with someone marrying their not so distant cousin. Euphemia and I aren't related to the blacks at all and if we blood adopt you, we will have to do a blood test to see if you are still considered related to them," Fleamont stated. "So they are all fine with this?" Fleamont asked.

 

"They are the ones that brought it to my attention," Hadrian stated.

 

"Alright. Euphemia and I will start drawing up the blood for the blood adoptions. Would you like for us to do it as soon as possible or Yule time?" Fleamont asked.

 

"As soon as possible," Hadrian said nervously.

 

"Alright. Since you are quadruplets we will have to do them at the exact same time. So I might have either pull you four out so we can do it properly or I will have to stay there and do the inheritance tests before I leave," Fleamont said looking at Hadrian.

 

"Maybe it would be best if you pulled or well we can go get them during a weekend and do it then?" Hadrian suggested.

 

"I'll get them this weekend, how about that? I need to get them for their mind healer appointments anyway. We can head back to here and then do the blood adoptions," Fleamont suggested.

 

Hadrian nodded his head with a soft smile. "I'd like that," Hadrian said.

 

"Lord Potter."

 

Fleamont and Hadrian looked over to see a Goblin. "Yes, Sharpfang?"

 

"If you wish it, you can take Heir Slytherin home and we can proceed with home visits. His core is stable but he cannot go to school until that last potion is out of his system. We see no reason to keep him in our halls, though," Sharpfang stated.

 

"Alright Sharpfang. Would you also possibly have four remotionem parente potions and four puer sanguine meo potions ready by this weekend?" Fleamont asked.

 

"Going the indirect route?" Sharpfang asked confused.

 

"We are trying to remove the connection to the Blacks," Fleamont stated.

 

"Ah, I would suggest four sanguinem defecatae potions directed towards the Blacks as well then, after the remotionem parente potions," Sharpfang suggested.

 

Fleamont nodded his head the Goblin gave a sharp nod before walking out of the room. "What are those potions?" Hadrian asked curiously.

 

"Remotionem parente is an old potion that removes the parents from abused or unwanted children. This doesn't mean that you four aren't wanted or abused, it just helps get rid of the dominant connections. I picked it because if we manage to get rid of the black connection, it won't be as frowned upon by the other members of the Potter House. Puer sanguine meo is also an old potion for adoption and molding you into one of my children. It's basically claiming you as my blood child. It's the original blood adoption potion. Sanguinem defecatae is an old potion that cleanses the blood from impurities, madness, disease and anything else that can be harmful. In this case, it will clean your blood of the Black blood in your body making you purely Potter. Then, after the puer sanguine meo, you four will purely be my children. Do you still wish to do this?" Fleamont asked.

 

"Yes. If it gives cousin James more siblings and protects us, then I am all for it," Hadrian said confidently.

 

"I don't want you to do this for James. I want you to do this for you, Hadrian," Fleamont said as he looked at Hadrian with soft eyes.

 

"I- Okay," Hadrian said lowering his head.

 

"Let's get you home, alright," Fleamont said with a soft smile as he stood up.

 

Sharpfang walked back in and he looked at them, "He is free to travel through house-elf. Anything else would open up the wounds that have managed to close up. No shifting anything until everything is healed, Heir Slytherin," Sharpfang warned.

 

"Thank you, Sharpfang," Fleamont said nodding his head.

 

"Uh Sharpfang, could I possibly claim any titles I have and make Uncle Fleamont my proxy?" Hadrian asked.

 

"I figured as much, thus why I came back," Sharpfang said as he brought over a box and some papers. "Here is the Slytherin Lord Ring," Sharpfang said placing the box in front of Hadrian, "and here are the proxy papers," he said placing the papers down on Hadrian's lap.

 

Hadrian placed the ring on and he shivered before shaking his head. He picked up the papers and he nodded his head before picking up the quill and signing where he needed to sign before offering it to Fleamont. "Thank you, Sharpfang, for your assistance on these matters."

 

"Anything for Goblin friends," Sharpfang said with a nod.

 

Once everything was taken care of, Fleamont nodded his head before calling out, "Missy! Let's take Hadrian home."

 

Missy appeared and looked at Hadrian and then Fleamont before she nodded her head and grabbed onto Hadrian and disappeared home. "Goodbye, Lord Potter. We shall come in two days to look over Lord Slytherin."

 

Fleamont nodded his head before Missy appeared and grabbed Fleamont's arm before disappearing once more.

 

Arriving at the house, Fleamont made his way to where he knew Missy had dropped off Hadrian. Opening the door he, walked in and spotted Hadrian laying in the bed. "How do you like your new room?"

 

"Four beds?" Hadrian questioned looking at Fleamont.

 

"Neville brought it to my attention that you would probably want to stay together in the same room," Fleamont said walking over to the bed.

 

"He was right," Hadrian said as he pulled the blanket closer.

 

"Fleamont!" Both Hadrian and Fleamont looked at the door. Hadrian's face was full of worry and Fleamont had a smile on his face.

 

"FLEAMONT!" The door swung open showing Euphemia in a frazzled like state. "Where is he?" She questioned.

 

Fleamont moved to the side to show Hadrian. "Right here, love. Calm down."

 

"They sent him home! What do we need to do?" She said hurrying in. Looking over Hadrian she tisked "Potions, he needs nutrition potions. Fleamont, be a dear?"

 

Fleamont chuckled as he looked at his wife. "Euphie. Calm down."

 

"Monty! But what about him, he's so skinny and he's still hurt!" Euphemia said as she fretted over Hadrian.

 

"Love, calm down. He is fine. The goblins don't want him stressed out. He does have potions but I have the list that the Goblins need him to have and when he needs to have them." Euphemia seemed to calm down knowing that.

 

"Sorry, I just got excited," Euphemia apologised, looking at Hadrian.

 

"It's okay...umm... Uncle Fleamont...do...should... should we tell her?" Hadrian asked nervously.

 

"Euphemia, Hadrian talked it over with the others," Fleamont started. Euphemia looked worried wondering what this was about.

 

"Fleamont don't you pause for dramatic effect like you love to do to me! Just tell me!" She said worriedly.

 

"How would you like four more children, love," Fleamont said with a happy smile.

 

"Four more children… But that would mean..." Euphemia looked at Hadrian worried.

 

Hadrian bit his lip, not looking at his aunt, "Our parents never felt like parents...if that makes sense. We, my siblings and I, would be honoured if you blood adopted us," Hadrian said lowering his head.

 

"Ohhhh!" Euphemia squealed happily as she hurried up and hugged Hadrian. "I would love to blood adopt you four! I simply insist that you start calling me Mum," Euphemia said with a small smile as she pulled away.

 

"Darling, don't you think that's a bit much?" Fleamont asked with a weak smile.

 

"I think it's brilliant," Hadrian said weakly with a soft smile.

 

"Don't encourage her, Hadrian." Fleamont lightly scolded.

 

"Now, Hadrian, do you wish for me to do all your school shopping and get everything you need for the school year while you are healing?" Euphemia asked as she looked at Hadrian

 

"Yes please, could...could you also uhh, get me a new wardrobe?" Hadrian asked hesitantly.

 

"Of course I was planning to anyway," Euphemia said with a smile.

 

"Get some rest, Hadrian," Fleamont bent down and kissed Hadrian's forehead before he ushered Euphemia out of the room.

 

Hadrian turned to his side and snuggled into the blankets. Opening his connections back up, he bit his lip.  _ "Guys? I asked Uncle Fleamont and Aunt Euphemia." _

 

_ "What did they say, Haddy?" _ Luna asked happily.

 

_ "Well, Uncle Fleamont and Auntie Euphemia are going to be Dad and Mum soon. Uncle Fleamont said that we would have to do some complicated potions to make being James's sibling official and all that but yeah, we are gonna be James's brothers and sisters soon,"  _ Hadrian announced to his siblings.

 

_ "When should we tell James?" _ Rose asked excitedly.

 

_ "What does that mean for your crush on Sirius, Haddy?" _ Neville questioned.

 

_ "I can finally try and woo him after the potions. C-Could you help me put the feelers out to see how he will react?"  _ Hadrian asked nervously.

 

_ "Nothing but positive, brother mine!" _ Luna chirped in time after Hadrian's question.

 

_ "How's Hogwarts?" _ Hadrian asked hesitantly.

 

_ "Well the prefects hate us, the Head Boy and Girl are scared shitless of us, we found out James has a crush on both Lily Evans and Severus Snape-Prince. Luna's getting awfully close to Reggie and those Prewett twins. Rose won't stop clinging to Remus Lupin,"  _ Neville droned on.

 

_ "OI! You're getting chummy with Cissy and her boyfriend, Nev!"  _ Rose chimed in. The connection flickered with embarrassment and happiness.

 

_ "Oh, Rosie you’re so easy to tease,"  _ Luna giggled in her airy tone.

 

_ "As I was saying! We have classes tomorrow, do you know what classes you'll have?"  _ Neville asked curiously.

 

_ "Probably creatures and something else. Not too sure what they are offering right now,"  _ Hadrian grumbled.  _ "Luna, Rose... tell me about these boys." _

 

_ "Remus is a werewolf who has book smarts and he's so kind and sweet,"  _ Rose cooed out and Hadrian couldn't help but roll his eyes.

 

_ "You're in literal puppy love. Get over it,"  _ Hadrian teased before tuning into Luna.

  
_ "Well you know Reggie. The twins, on the other hand, give me a vibe that I feel like I can trust. I've seen multiple visions with them so I am inclined to be in so-called 'puppy love' with them,"  _ Luna said in a firm tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time 
> 
> Rose doesn't listen to rules


End file.
